Almost Reality
by breathbookslove
Summary: Naley. In the wake of an incident. Months on the run. After getting charges pressed against them. And tired and longing for a chance at a fresh start. Haley finds a way to contact her brother. Who invites her to stay with him in Tree Hill. Once they arrive they realize . The lines between right and wrong can be even harder to define when it involves family. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 1**

 _I've been running from something._

 _Twenty years in the cold_

 _Then a road that's leading me nowhere._

"Hales take control of the wheel." "I'm trying to double check the directions you wrote down." "I can barely make out any of this." "Did you write this with your feet or what.?" Nathan said. Looking over at her.

Haley smiled sweetly at him then stuck up her middle finger. "Shut up at least I got it down." "I was in a hurry you try writing in the dark with only the light of the moon from your window." "I made it out there by the skin of my teeth." "Plus, I'm exhausted getting kicked in almost every direction because of how crowded the bed your sleeping on is." "Was far from a highlight." "But I did it so quit your bitching." Haley said.

Looking back at him. Taking her hand in his. Leaning over as she kissed him hard.

"If we didn't have some place to be I would make sure we wear out this roomy back seat." "Give these passengers a show." She said. Letting go of the wheel. While he took back control of the wheel. And placed the directions in her lap.

"We have to stay out of sight." "And take as many back streets as possible before the gas runs out and it gets dark." "Tree Hill NC." "What the hell kind of Mayberry town is this anyway.?" "Hales the last thing we need is to be stuck with a bunch a people who do nothing but pass judgment and live by outdated rules."

"Do you really think I would put us at risk I have just as much on the line here as you do if not more.?" Haley asked. Looking back at him.

Nathan squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Of course, not it's just this entire thing has my head really twisted in knots." "Years of flying under the radar destroyed in a single night" He said. Shaking his head in disbelief.

"Relax my brother is cool I told him what he needed to know." "Which is why he's letting us stay with him for a while." "Now keep your eyes on the road." "Unless you would like me to distract you." "Over and over again." "Until you can barely remember your own name." Haley said. Whispering in his ear. Causing his grip to tense up on the steering wheel.

"You just keep your hands on the list and I'll try and get us there in one piece." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I'll try." Hales said. Looking out the window. Watching as the sun began to set.

The couple drove for countless hours more. Taking short breaks. To stretch and replenish before making it to their destination.

Nathan found a parking spot far from any street lights. As they quickly got out of the car. Nathan following her lead. Walking with his eyes down and arms at his side. Walking up the steps slowly.

Watching as Haley knocked on the door. Quietly and in a specific way.

As the door opened in front of them.

"I was wondering when you would get here." "I was beginning to think that I would have to go out there and find you myself." He said. Wrapping her in his arms protectively.

"You worry too much big brother." "That causes wrinkles and ages you." " I don't want to be responsible for messing up that handsome face." She said. While she moved to the side.

"Nathan Scott this is my big brother, best friend in the world, Lucas James."

"Luke this is Nathan Scott." "My boyfriend." Haley said. Looking to the both of them. Smiling as they shook hands.

"Let's get you inside." Lucas said. Wrapping his arm around Haley. Nathan following them. Closing the front door carefully.

"You go ahead to your room." "Night Hales." "I love you." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

"Already on the way." "Goodnight Luke." "I love you too." She said to him.

Stopping on her way up the stairs.

Going over to Nathan. And leaning over kissing him.

"Bye baby." She said. Smiling up at him.

Walking back up the stairs. Taking her time getting through the hallway. Reaching her bedroom door. Going inside the room. Closing the door carefully.

Nathan started to head towards the staircase. As he heard Lucas call out to him.

"Where do you think, you're going.?" "Your bed is right here." Lucas said. Pointing towards the couch. In the other room.

"Have a nice night Nathan." Lucas said. As he turned off the light and went up the stairs to his room.

Nathan rolled his eyes. And went into the living room. Sitting down on the large couch. Looking over at the blanket and pillow laid out for him.

"It's just for a few weeks we have to keep moving." Nathan thought to himself.

Unfolding the blanket laying down on the couch. Adjusting the pillow. His eyes unable to stay open and longer closed.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Once a wise man told me, 'Family don't end in blood,' but it doesn't start there either. ..._

Nathan got up slowly at the sight of light flashing against the wall.

Turning around to see Haley with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders smiling up at him in the darkness.

Smiling back at her. He sat up. Making room for her. Surprised by the fact he was able to get any sleep. For months now he simply laid there staying out the window of their car. For hours on end until the sun started to rise. Indicating a new day had begun.

"Hales what are you doing.?" Nathan asked.

"You know we never sleep apart." "I missed feeling your arms around me." "Being able to count your heart beats." "Until I had no other choice but to close my eyes." Haley said.

"You say the sweetest things to me Haley James." Nathan said. Caressing her face with his hand.

"Plus, I needed to talk to you." "And clarify some things." She said. Placing the flashlight on the table. Turning to him.

"Lucas isn't my brother." "In a biological sense." "We've known each other since we were kids before my life turned into scattered pieces that I couldn't keep up with." "He was raised by a single mom Karen Roe." "She is a second mom to me and I always know I have a home with her or Luke." "His dad is a man – whore so for all we know there may be many kids' out there with the Scott bloodline."

Haley said to him.

"Wait Lucas's last name is Scott.?" Nathan asked her.

"Yea." Haley said.

"Who is his father.?" Nathan asked her.

"Some guy named Dan Scott." "Lucas hasn't met him just like you haven't met yours." "You have more in common than you think.". "I think the two of you would really get along." Haley said. Putting his hand in hers.

"Hales he's my brother." Nathan said in shock.

"Oh, my god." "We should wake him up and tell him." "He would do anything for the people he loves." "Trust me I know being friends with him all these years." "Taught me that Lucas is loyal and once he is in your life he'll be there forever." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"No Hales I don't want his pity or some sense of obligation just because we share a father." "I can take care of us." "We've been doing just fine on our own." "Without anyone finding us or knowing more about what happened that night than they need to know." "I promised you I would protect you and I've done that." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"Nathan, I love you." "I don't know where I would be if you hadn't done what you did for me." "You saved me." "But I'm need more than a life on the run I want to build a life with you I want us to have a family." "I don't want to run anymore." Haley said. With tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Hales." "And for the record we saved each other." "I want that life too." "But I can't promise you anything the stability that you want and deserve seems impossible." "We're never going to be able live this down once people find out." "Which is why we have to leave here as soon as possible." Nathan said to her.

Lucas walked into the living room. Nathan and Haley separated.

Looking to them as he walked over to where they were.

"I didn't mean to intrude." "But I had heard voices." "And overheard some things." "The most important thing." "I heard was that we are brothers." "Dan never cared about either of us and that is on him." "As for you and me." "We are family Haley has always been like a sister to me." "I know life hasn't been easy for either of you growing up how you did." "I'm willing to give this a chance if you are." "But in order for that to happen."

"I need to know the truth." Lucas said.

Looking from Nathan to Haley.

Haley looked to Nathan. Holding tightly onto his hand as he spoke.

"I killed someone." Nathan said. Looking back at Lucas.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts.? Ideas.? Predictions.? Thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 3**

 _There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path while others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be honored by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up._

 _Flashback_

" _You know how it goes." "Stay out of the way and don't cause any problems." The woman said. Looking over at me. I watched her leave the room. As I locked it behind her. No one else was here yet. Which gave me at least a few minutes to myself. I started to unpack my suitcase which didn't take long at all. I've learned to pack light over the years. You never know how long you're going to be staying so why get comfortable._

 _Once everything was out of my suitcase and I pushed my empty suitcase under my bed. I laid on my bed. The springs piercing my back. Moving around a little before I found a comfortable spot. Closing my eyes for a few minutes. The darkness lasting seconds. As memories flashed through my mind. "Mom!" I yelled shaking her. Calling her over and over. Only for her to stay still. Her eyes closed. Skin pale. Pills surrounding her. A bottle of alcohol. On the other side, she was dead. I knew it would happen sooner than later._

 _Having to raise myself from the minute I was able to. No one knew just how bad things had gotten. Because I had protected her. It became second nature. I myself believed the lies. Eventually the authorities were called I hadn't gone to school in days and they were concerned. Finding out my mother dead and me trying to scramble up some story._

 _But it didn't work. I was taken by the hand into the back of the car. I was told to turn my head as my mother was covered with a sheet and taken to the coroner. I was 5. Then began my countless stays in foster homes going in and out until I eventually aged out at 18. The one bright spot in all that time. Was meeting Haley._

 _I walked out of my room I was 16 at the time. Trying to ignore the ache of my hurt fist. Getting into trouble and fighting people running around. I had a long lengthy history by then. I was angry at the world. Wanting so desperately for a sense of normalcy it always seeming to slip through the fingers._

 _I walked through the pretty much empty hallway. Hearing the sound of a voice I needed to know the name of. Reaching the almost closed front door of the girl's wing. I carefully put my hand on the knob and turned it. Opening the door slowly. Causing the girl inside the room to jump up._

" _I didn't realize I was performing for an audience." She said. Looking up at me._

" _You're not just me." I said. Smiling at her. "Nathan Scott." "What are you in for.?" I asked curious._

 _Walking over to me. So, we were face to face. looking me over. Smiling back at me._

" _Haley James." "And you ever of the nursery rhyme the old woman who lived in the shoe.?" "That was my parents had so many of us they couldn't handle it." "And I was the one who was taken away."_

" _What about you.?" she asked._

" _Drinking, pills, and never ending well of self-pity leading to her death." I said back to her._

" _Wow we are a lively group." She said._

" _That song you were singing." "Was really nice where did you hear it.?" I ask curious._

" _I wrote it." She said shyly._

" _Would you mind singing it for me I promise I won't interrupt you." "Your voice is just really captivating." "And it doesn't hurt that you're very beautiful I said to her. Unable to filter myself._

 _She looked away. Then back at me. "Why do I feel like my life is going change.?" She asked me._

" _Because it is." "All thanks to me." I said boldly._

 _And I was right our meeting changed the both of our lives forever._

"I'm sorry Luke." "I should have told you why I needed to stay." "But I was desperate life on the run is hard and exhausting." "Minute after minute." "Day after day." "Not having any place to call home isn't something I would want for anyone." "I knew that if we didn't take the chance and leave when we did we would never see each other again." "And I couldn't stand the thought of that." "Especially because the reason we're in this mess is because of me." "So, if you're going to be upset with someone leave Nathan out of it." Haley said. Looking up at Lucas.

"I take full responsibility for what I did." "And completely understand if you can't or won't help us." "These charges are serious." "Murder and battery." "Are hanging over my head." "And Haley is an accessory." "But I don't regret it." "It was between my life and hers." "And I choose hers." Nathan said. Looking to Haley.

"A lot was talked about tonight there is so much that needs to be figured out." "For right now we should all get back to sleep." Lucas said. Looking to them.

"No!" "No way in hell!" "Am I going to allow a murderer and his girlfriend to live in my house!" The woman exclaimed loudly. Walking over to Lucas.

Who turned his head. Taking a breath. As he spoke. "Baby you don't understand." Lucas said. As he attempted to explain.

"Oh, I understand plenty." "You want to risk our lives and careers over people you barely know." "God Luke this hero complex of yours has hit an all-time high." She said. Staring at him.

"These aren't strangers Haley and I have been friends for years and Nathan is my brother." "That means something to me." Lucas said. Staring back at her.

"You're my husband and will eventually be a father to our children in the future." "I will not let you throw away everything we've worked for because people decide to make bad choices and to lead a life of crime." The woman said. Walking over to Nathan and Haley. Looking them up and down. Her arms crossed against her chest.

"I've seen you on a flyer and on that news report." She said. Looking to Nathan.

Then going over to Haley. Staring her straight in the eyes. As she looked back at Lucas.

"Now I know where I remember seeing her." "She was on the streets." "Heels, a smile bright and an outfit that was basically nothing." "Make up put on just right." "I remember thinking what is a girl like that doing at night in a place like this." She said.

Unshed tears burned in Haley's eyes. As she felt herself unable to move.

"I knew exactly the kind of girl she was once I saw her." "Get into one of the many cars that were in the lineup." "She was a whore." "Selling herself to any guy that had money." "I will not have trash like that in my house." The woman said. Shaking her head at Haley. As she walked away. Out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Luke, I can explain." Haley said. Her voice breaking. Tears streaming from her eyes.

Lucas took one last look at her. Before he walked away. Out the living room and up the stairs.

Haley felt Nathan's arms wrap around her. As she buried her face in his chest.

"He'll understand once he knows the full story." Nathan said to her.

"I'm going to bed." Haley said. Her voice thick with emotion.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, ideas. So, surprised and humbled by the support. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 4**

" _Don't be so quick to judge me. It's easy to have all the answers from a distance, but everybody makes decisions they regret. But we learn to live with it. It's part of life."_

"This was a mistake." "Nate coming here putting Lucas into this kind of position." "I don't know what I was thinking." "I think we need to go before anything else happens." Haley said. Looking up at him.

Lucas walked into his bedroom. And looked up to find his wife holding her cellphone in her hand. Dialing then putting it down.

"Lucas honestly how did you think I was going to react.?" She said. Looking back at him.

"I didn't know how you would feel." "I'm still trying to take in everything I heard." "I was hopeful you would be more open to it." "Because I told you this is my family and I'm not just going to abandon them." "I was lucky enough to have my mom who loved me and did anything and everything to give me the most incredible life possible." "They grew up in the system." "At the mercy of their circumstances." "You can't possibly believe they wanted to end up in this situation." "I love you and want to work something out so I can help them and keep things going in the right direction with us." Lucas said to her.

She got up off the bed. Her arms still crossed in front of her. "I won't do that give these people a refuge for their stupid decisions I mean you heard what he said." "And yet you still find a way and reason around it trying to defend him." "Can you imagine if this got out and leaked to the media." "God just the thought gives me headache." "Your fans have been waiting for you to put out a new book." "Once the news of this family drama was front and center that is all anyone would focus on." "Which is the last thing we need." "Let's get out of here." "Go to one of our houses in New York, France, and forget about all of this." She said. Walking back over to him.

Lucas got up. Looking up at her in disbelief. As he spoke. "Did nothing I say get through to you.?" "Why are you making this so hard." "I could really use your support." "I can't and won't forget about this." "She's my closest and best friend in the world." "And Nathan and I may have been leading separate lives until this out of body experience first meeting." "But he is my brother and unlike our father I don't leave people to fend for themselves when there is something I can do to help them." "And I'm not changing my mind about this." Lucas said to her.

"Them or me.?" "I won't have my wants and needs ignored in my marriage." She said to him.

"Lindsay, you have no reason to feel unheard and ignored." "I've heard you and understand what you're saying and why you feel the way you do." "And the more we go back and forth about this proves that we aren't going to agree." Lucas said to her.

…

Haley looked around the room. Smiling at the pictures on the wall. All the personal touches and feelings of warmth she got from it. Told her that it was decorated by Lucas. She saw so much of him. Throughout the house.

Leaving the letter, she had written for him. On the couch. Next to the folded-up blanket and pillow.

Taking Nathan's hand as they walked out the door.

…

It wasn't until hours later. And endless back and forth of convincing. That Lucas came back down the stairs. Lindsay was on the phone. Working on some business. Surprised to find the couch with the pillow propped up and the blanket folded neatly. Lucas walked over and sat down. He had promised them being here wouldn't compromise anything and that he simply wanted to make sure they would be okay. She agreed they could stay but it would be temporary. Sitting down on one of the empty cushions. Lucas sees an envelope with his name on it. Curious he takes it off the blanket. Noticing the handwriting. Of his name. He knows the words inside are from Haley. Taking a deep breath. He opens the envelope. Unfolding the letter as he begins to read.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _We met at Karen's. I was crying. Because as always, I was the last person. My parents thought about. All the money they had bought with them had run out. They had my siblings cause a scene so they could skip out on the check. Which they had managed to do. I remember feeling so embarrassed. I was wiping tears with the back of hand. Trying to put on a brave face. But I had failed. You walked over to me. With a plate of macaroni and cheese. And chicken nuggets. I looked back at you. And said I couldn't take this. I didn't have the money to pay for it. You put your hand on top of mine. And said not worry about it. And sat down next to me. With a plate of your own. And told me your name. "I'm Lucas Eugene Scott." You said with pride. Blond hair and missing teeth. You had this carefree attitude. That I wanted then and now. I put down my fork. And told you my name. Haley Bob Scott." After we finished eating. You introduced me to your mom. And looked back at her. Saying that you would be back. And were going to walk me home. Taking my hand in mine. We ran out of the café. Once we reached my house. Pulled me into a hug. And said goodbye. After that day, we were friends._

 _I told you I would explain. And I meant that. So here it is._

 _Lindsay was right she did see out there. That was the lowest point of my life. I was ashamed and embarrassed. My life wasn't my own. I never stayed in one place long enough to finish high school. I needed money. The home I was in at the time was the worst place I had ever been before. The couple who were in charge. Spent the money that was supposed to be used to care for us. And the woman's husband. Had his eyes on me from the minute I walked through their door. Now it started off innocent enough. I actually ate up all of his attention. Because I never got from my own father. Nathan and were in that home together. And had been dating for some wasn't until one night. I will never forget it. Because it was all so quick. He had come into my room. And walked over to my bed. His wife was out somewhere. And tapped me on the shoulder. I woke up surprised and curious as to what he wanted. He said that it was okay and that there was nothing wrong with what we were doing. I got up and asked him what he meant. He put his hand on my face. Leaned over and kissed me hard. I remember his breath smelling of smoke and some kind of alcohol. I felt myself begin to have trouble breathing. He then grabbed my wrists. Tightly. Pulling me down on my bed. He was a lot bigger and stronger than I was. I tried to push him off of me. But that only seemed to make his grip tighter._

 _The rain pelted the windows. It was pouring outside._

 _I spit in his face. Which caused him to slap me._

 _I heard the door open and a figure moving towards us._

 _He turned around. When he was distracted. I kicked him. Getting out of his grip. Watching as he fell to the floor. Looking up in shock. I saw Nathan. I had no idea how he knew what was happening. But he kept hitting him over and over. Until he stopped moving. And there was a pool of blood under the guy's head._

 _Afterwards he grabbed my hand and said we had to get out here. We ran out the door as fast as we could. But not before his wife caught us. And saw her husband in my room. And called the police. Telling us that we weren't going to get away with it. And that she would make sure we paid with our lives. That was a year ago,. We've been on the run ever since. I'm sorry for involving you in this at all. I just wanted to see you again. Before everything fell apart. We won't be here anymore. I don't want to cause issues for you and your relationship._

 _I love you Luke._

 _Thank you for my best friend._

 _Please don't look for us. It's better off this way._

 _Haley._

…

 **Author's Note : Now you know the truth. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Any questions, predictions, ideas, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 5**

 _"There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment who will you be? Will you let down your defenses, and find solace in someone unexpected? Will you reach out? Will you face your greatest fear bravely? And move forward with faith. Or will you succumb to the darkness in your soul?"_

"This place is completely out of the way I doubt anyone will notice we're here." Nathan said. Looking around. As he went next to Haley.

"They better not we've been driving around for hours trying to find somewhere to go and I am emotionally drained after writing that letter." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Our own cabin in the woods." "If it wasn't for what was going on this could have been a romantic getaway for us." Haley said to him.

"Very true." "It could still be full of unexpected surprises."

Nathan said to her. As he got off the stairs of their cabin.

And looked up at her.

"What could be more unexpected than being back on the road.?" Haley asked. Looking around at the woods surrounding them. Turning back as she looked up at Nathan.

"Haley James, will you marry me.?" Nathan asked. Kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

"Yes." "Nate, I will." "I love you so much." Haley said to him.

"I love you too." Nathan said. Slipping the ring on her finger. Bought with the small amount of money he had saved.

Taking her in his arms. Kissing her.

The couple going back inside their new home.

Once inside their room. Nathan took her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her. Laying her down on the bed carefully. Smiling up at him. As she pulled him close to her. Removing his shirt. Her caressed her face with his hand. Laying her back down. Leaning down reconnecting their lips.

Slipping the shirt, she was wearing off of her. Placing kisses all over her body.

Undoing the button of her jeans. As she got out of them quickly.

Getting the pants, he had on off of him. As she pulled him close to her.

"I love you." She said. Looking into his eyes. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I love you too." He said. Looking back at her reconnecting their lips.

The newly engaged couple spent the remainder of their night. Giving everything they had to give to each other. Allowing themselves to be fully immersed in their love.

….

"Good riddance." Lindsay thought to herself. When Lucas finished telling her about the letter he had received from Haley. Relieved that they could at last get back to their lives.

"I feel bad they are out there alone and vulnerable because they feel like they weren't welcomed here." Lucas looked down at his phone. Checking the time. "It's 10 pm." "There is no use searching for them now. "But in the morning, I'll drive around and see if I can find them." "Would you like to come along.?" Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

"Luke you've done all you could." "You gave them a chance and they choose to leave there is nothing else to say or do." "They aren't broken kids, or lost teenagers, they are adults." "Responsible for what happens to them and the side effects of their choices." "You're a good man." "But at some point, you need to let go."

Lindsay said. Looking back at him.

"But I didn't even get to tell them that they could stay."

"This is going to bother me you know that." Lucas said back to her.

"Let me focus on helping you relax." She said. Smiling at him.

Leaning over attempting to kiss him. Lucas moved his face away.

"Lindsay, I can't do this right now." "I'm too worried." "I'm just going to focus on my book." "Maybe that will help me to not want to go looking right now." "I'll be up soon okay.?" Lucas said to her.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you." "I have business in New York to take care of that's going to take a few days possibly a week." "I've already booked my flight and packed my bags." Lindsay said to him.

"Seriously your leaving me when I need you the most for some business trip.?" Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"My career and reputation is who I am." "That's what brought us together in the first place." "You're the exact same way." Lindsay said. As she headed upstairs.

"No, I'm not." Lucas said. To the now empty room.

Lucas sat at his laptop. Writing a few pages then deleting it all. And it stayed that way for a few hours. Before his eyes got heavy and he had no other choice but to go to sleep.

In the morning

Lindsay woke up to an empty bed. Sighing and annoyed. As she got up having some time before her flight. She gets ready for New York. Showered and dressed. Having breakfast. Calling Lucas. Not getting him to respond. Makes her upset. Feeling him slip farther away from her.

Ever since they came through her door. It revealed a side to Lucas that she hadn't known. And honestly didn't care for.

Finished with breakfast. Knowing she would be long gone by the time. Lucas came back from his own personal search party. An idea came to her mind. Grabbing her phone. She took her luggage. Beginning to walk out the door. As she dialed a number and started to speak.

"Hello I have news on the ongoing case." "Involving Nathan Scott and Haley James." "They are in Tree Hill NC." "Are currently back on the run." "Please do everything you can to bring them to justice." Lindsay said. Smiling as she hung up the phone. Going through the front door of their home. Getting into her car. As she drove away.

…

"Morning Hales." Nathan said. Brushing the stray hair from her face.

"Good morning Nate." "I want to get married right away." She said. Looking up at him.

"I want nothing more than to be your husband." "And be together for the rest of our lives." "I plan to make you very happy." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"You already do." "You always have and always will." She said to him.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your feedback. I'm so happy that you all are getting so invested in this story. Keep giving me your ideas and feedback. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Sometimes I wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is There Still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable, left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, cause we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us._

"I think I saw a chapel a few miles back." Haley said. Looking up at Nathan. While they ate breakfast. At a local diner that was practically empty.

Counting out the remainder of the money they had left between them. Nathan looked over at the bill he asked for. Placing the exact amount of money needed.

"Sounds worth checking out. It's early yet we could end today as a married couple." Nathan said. Smiling at her.

"The thought alone makes my heart race." "We've wanted that for so long." "To think it could actually be our life is almost too much to take." Haley said to him.

"Believe it Hales." "We're going to be husband and wife very soon if I have anything to say about it." Nathan said to her.

While he got out of the booth. Taking her hand. The couple walking out of the restaurant together. Getting into their car and driving away.

…

"I really appreciate the both of you helping me." "I'm sure you had much more exciting and interesting ways to spend your mornings." Lucas said turning to them.

"Luke come on if there was any two people you could come to with this it's us." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"I still trying to wrap my mind around this entire thing." "And I thought Ellie appearing back into my life was crazy this is on a whole other level." "We are here for you Luke." "Anything you need." Peyton said. Looking to him.

"Thanks to you both." "I have no idea where to look and even if I do find them I don't know how to help them and keep Lindsay happy she's not exactly on board with keeping my family together." "Haley hasn't lived in Tree Hill since she was a kid." "I'm the only person she really knows and since she left with Nathan I can only imagine where they ended up." "This entire situation is really making me want to reevaluate my life the one person who should be here by my side isn't yet I've been there for her through everything." Lucas said to them.

"We could walk around for a while longer then take a break." "This is really stressing you out and that's not good for anyone." Brooke said to him.

"Your right." "An hour or two longer than we can stop." Lucas said. Looking up at them. Before he kept walking.

"What a bitch." "What kind of wife are you." "Your husband is tearing himself apart over this and your supposedly on a business trip." Peyton said. Looking to Brooke.

"Wow down P. Sawyer someone cares a lot." Brooke said to her.

"Of course, I do we're friends we all are." "I just don't like how she's treating him." "A guy like Lucas Scott doesn't come around every day." Peyton said. Looking up towards Lucas.

"I remember Luke telling us the name of the place Lindsay was having her business meeting." Brooke said. Looking it up on her phone.

"I think it's time for an ambush Brooke and Peyton style."

Brooke said to her.

"Let's hold off until we think it's needed did you find out where she was.?" Peyton asked.

"Yea but it's not a business office or anything." "With all my connections in New York I know mostly all of them." "The address she gave was a cover she's at a hotel." Brooke said. Looking back at Peyton.

A look of surprise coming over her face. As they both looked up at Luke. Was steps ahead in the distance.

"We won't tell him anything about this." Brooke said.

"I agree he has so much on his plate already." Peyton said in response.

The friends caught up with him. Taking each one of his hands.

"We'll buy you lunch Luke." Brooke said.

"And you can talk all you want or we can just sit there." Peyton said.

As the three friends. Got back into the car.

…

"We've been married for 4 years now." "And now because of these people who aren't worth my breath. Are consuming his thoughts and actions as if he's always known them." "And I thought his career would be my biggest competition." "Or that meddling mother of his." "Time to cut the cord lady." "I mean she calls him all the time and drops by to visit." "If it wasn't for the food being edible." "I would tell her to get a life she's clearly lacking one." Lindsay said. Looking up.

Laughter fills the room. As the other person clinks their glass with hers.

"You are horrible darling." The man says to her.

"And you love it." "Or do you need to be reminded we haven't left this room in hours." "I'm sure he'll be calling me to check in."

Lindsay said. Rolling her eyes.

"I can't divorce him yet." "I have to wait a few years basically until we reach 10 then I can get half his money." "And I'll be all yours."

Lindsay said. Smiling. Leaning over kissing him.

…

"Nate close your eyes." "It's bad luck to see me before the wedding." Haley said. Covering his eyes.

"I just had to say I love you and I'm sure you look beautiful." He said to her.

"I love you too." "And I look very hot in this dress." Haley said to him.

Nathan walked up the aisle. As Haley walked down to him.

The couple spilling with happiness.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Nathan Scott and Haley James. The minister went on. Rings were put on. But what neither of them heard was the sirens in the background.

As they walked out the church.

To police cars and sirens.

"Nathan Scott." Haley James." "You are under arrest." The officer said.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 7**

 _You ever look a picture of yourself, and see a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other peoples life have we been in. Were we a part of someone's life when their dream came true or were we there when their dream died. Did we keep trying to get in? As if we were somehow destined to be there or did the shot take us by surprise. Just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life, and not even know it._

"Nathan." Haley said. Looking over at him.

"It's okay Everything will work how it should." "I love you." He said. Looking over at her.

"I love you too." She said. Looking back at him.

The couple walked out to the police officers. Who put down their guns and handcuffed both Nathan and Haley. Putting them into separate police cars. Driving away to the police station.

…

Brooke and Peyton told Lucas that Brooke gotten a call for a meeting with her mother she couldn't miss. And that Peyton had to meet up with an artist she was trying to sign. They reassured him that they would be back soon. And he wished them good luck and completely understood. They felt guilty for lying to him. But knew that a surprise visit was the only way to catch Lindsay in her lie.

Now on their way to New York. The friends keep the conversation light and full of updates on what was going on in their lives. "Life dating as a single mother doesn't exist as least not for me." Brooke said in response to Peyton asking about her romantic life.

"I'm sure it's not for Sam's lack of trying." Peyton said. Looking to best friend.

"That girl is relentless now don't get me wrong I love her and she's filled a place in my heart that I didn't know existed." "I'm just not interested in meeting anyone with my luck they will find out how famous I am or about Sam and realize it's not what they want." "I'm perfectly at peace with Life." Brooke said. Back to her. "What about you P Sawyer.?"

Brooke asked with a smile. As she switched Lanes.

"No one at the moment." "Jake is back with Nikki." "And Anna left Tree Hill." "So, I'm on relationship hiatus." "Plus given all that's going on isn't pushing me to get back out there." "What are we going to do if she's with someone else.?" Peyton asked. Looking to Brooke. Who parked the car in space that was walking distance from the hotel.

"We make sure that we have proof to show Luke then we talk to her." Brooke said in response.

"Let's do this BDavis." Peyton said to her.

"Lindsay doesn't know what's coming." Brooke said. Looking to Peyton. Linking their arms together. While they walked in the direction of the hotel entrance.

…

"I take full responsibility for what I've done." "And will take my punishment with no resistance." "All I ask for is that my wife is set free she had no part in this." "She wanted us to stay together that is the only reason she was on the run with me." "Her hands are clean." "I would it again if it meant keeping her safe." "That may not sound smart or logical to you." "But for a guy like me having a woman like Haley in my life and being loved by her is getting the best out of life and I don't want her to miss out on any more of it because of me." "I'm guilty I know it." "Would it possible to see her before I get taken away.?" Nathan asked the officer.

Looking back at Nathan. The police man was moved. This was a rare event the people he brought in normally never gave him any emotion. Seeing this young man be so honest and admit to his wrongdoing softened him.

Taking a breath. He responded.

"It's not allowed done." "But a few minutes alone is doable." The officer said.

"Thank you I appreciate this." "And I only ask you one more thing." Nathan said. As he started to get off the chair. Being lead out the room. By the officer.

"What is it.?" The police man asked.

"Don't tell my wife that I confessed and plead guilty." Nathan asked.

"Alright I won't." The officer said.

Leading Nathan to the room where Haley was being held.

Once Nathan was in the room. The officer waited outside the door.

Haley ran over to Nathan. Wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Nate." "I was so worried." "I didn't know where you went what happened to you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I'm fine Hales what I'm concerned about is you." "How are you holding up.?" "Are they treating you okay.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at her.

"I'm fine." "I just want us to get out of here." "And have our wedding night and live our together as a family."

"Me, you, and our baby." Haley said. Taking his hand putting it on her stomach.

Nathan felt this sense of protection and want to shield that much more. Tears welled in his eyes. "You're going to be dad." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

"This is our chance Nate to do things differently." "To be the parents we wished we had." "We're going to do this." Haley said. Touching his face with her hand.

A knock at the door startles the couple. As the door opens.

The offer looks up at them.

"Mrs. Scott." "You are free to go."

He said. Moving his glare over to Nathan who looked back at Haley.

"I knew it that we would get our second chance come on." Haley said.

Taking his hand.

"No, it's just you." Nate said. Letting go of her hand.

"That makes no sense we're in this together." "If I go you go." Haley said. Feeling a sense of panic course through her body.

The officer came into the room. And put the handcuffs back on Nathan.

"I don't understand where are you taking my husband!" Haley yelled.

"I love you and please just take care yourself and live life the best way you can." "Call Lucas he'll be there for you." "Don't you worry about me." Nathan said.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled. As tears streamed down her face.

Taking a deep breath. She eventually composed herself. Putting a hand to her stomach. Getting out the room. Getting herself to a phone. As she dialed a number. Put it to her ear. And heard a voice on the other end.

"Luke, I need you." Haley said. Her voice breaking. As she began to explain.

 **Author's Note : Comments, thoughts, predictions, Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 8**

 _"Life comes at us from out of the darkness. And at times we can struggle to find the courage to face it."_

Hearing knocking at the door. Lindsay put on her robe. And got out of bed. Leaning over smiling kissing the sleeping man next to her on the cheek before she went to open the door.

"It's about time you people got here my boyfriend and I have been waiting for hours. Lindsay said. Her arms crossed against her chest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The woman said.

While the other woman closed the door behind them.

"We were busy getting a camera and deciding which angle it would be better to catch you in." "This surprise look is really working for you." Brooke said. Smiling. As she snapped a picture of Lindsay. Then threw the camera over to Peyton.

"Clearly you've had your hands full yourself." Peyton said. Walking over to the bed. Snapping a picture of the sleeping man.

Then of the bed, man, and Lindsay,

"This room is really nice I mean you pulled out all the stops." "This guy clearly is low on something to not notice the fact that your married." "I mean I can only imagine what would happen if these pictures somehow got into the wrong hands." Peyton said. Throwing the camera back to Brooke.

"Lindsay why we're here is to figure out what exactly you're doing.?" "Why are you here lying about business trips when you have a husband at home who loves you and is dealing with so much.?" "I just can't understand it." Brooke said. Turning to her.

"First of all, what I do within the confines of my marriage is neither of your business or goldilocks over there." "And to be honest I'm surprised you or her care so much since you both dated him and know how flawed he is." "Personally, I would have never gotten involved with Lucas Scott if it wasn't for the fact that he was this upcoming writer." "I mean let's be real he's a mess." "Between his sob story and his annoying attachment to that meddling mother of his and this small town and all of you." "I'm surprised I've lasted this long." "When I'm here with him." "I get to be free." "Instead of the dutiful wife that Lucas expects of me." "I'm going to be coming home and then afterwards the two of you will have Lucas all to yourself." Lindsay said. Looking to them.

"Let's get out of here Brooke." "She's sucking the light and color out of the room." Peyton said. Linking arms with Brooke as they walked out of the room.

Once the friends were already on the road back to Tree Hill. Brooke looked over smiling at Peyton. "We got everything we need and she is completely clueless." Brooke said to her.

"Just how we like her." "Team Breyton strikes again." Peyton said. Smiling back.

….

"Luke, I can't just sit here like this." "Nathan can't stay in there." "I have to find a way to get him out." Haley said. Looking over at her best friend.

"Nathan told you to take care of yourself and that includes the baby in there." "Meaning no stress over things you can't control and for right now there is nothing that can be done." "He confessed and plans to plead guilty in court." "I'm not sure how to help to help him yet." "But I will do what he asked of me and make sure that his wife and child will be okay." "You're not alone in this Hales." "One bright to this we are officially brother and sister in law." "That is worth celebrating." Lucas said. Putting his hand on hers.

"I'm too hurt and confused to do any balloon throwing on the roof of Karen's with you." "Plus being the klutz that I am I can't risk any falls now that there's a baby on board." Haley said. Putting a hand on her stomach.

"I just don't get it." "We were going to live away from it all in that cabin." "We were safe and happy who told that were here in town.?" Haley asked.

"I have no idea." "I'm really sorry Hales." Lucas said. Looking at her.

"You have nothing to apologize for you've bending over backwards trying to help Nate and I since we showed up on your doorstep." "And we are eternally grateful for you." "This baby is going to have the greatest uncle in the world." Haley said. Looking back at him.

The front door opening suddenly. Causing Lucas and Haley to turn their heads.

"Please tell me it's the jet lag." "Why is this lost girl doing in our home.?" Lindsay said. Looking to Lucas. "And hopefully I heard wrong." "Your pregnant." "Just what the world doesn't need." "Another missed up kid with criminal parents." "I figured you and your jailbird boyfriend would be a non-issue right now." She said. Looking to Haley.

"Lindsay could you at least try and be nicer to Haley she's going through a lot right now." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"And I should care because.?" "I did my part they're job to figure out what comes next." Lindsay said. As she started walking up the stairs.

Haley got up and started to walk over to Lindsay.

Putting her hand on Lindsay's. Causing Lindsay to turn around.

"Did you get lost little girl.?" Lindsay said. Looking up at her.

"No, I was just wondering if that stick has ever fallen out of your ass." "Or were you always this much of a bitch." Haley said to her.

"What part did you play.?" Haley asked.

"I was away on business don't put so much thought into it." Lindsay said to her.

"Lindsay where is your wedding ring.?" Lucas asked. Noticing the missing jewelry from her finger.

Her eyes going wide as she turned from him. "I'm getting it cleaned no engraved." Lindsay said to him.

The knocking at the door got Lucas's attention off Lindsay as he opened the door.

"Hey, you two come on in." "Haley Scott." "This is Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis." Lucas said. Smiling as he let them inside.

"We've heard all about you and Nathan." "Welcome to the family." Brooke said. Hugging her.

"We've been friends with Luke for years." "Karen is going to love having you as her daughter in law." "She's been a huge part of our lives since we met her." "And you've landed the second to last Scott boy." "Your very lucky." "Feel free to hang out with us anytime." Peyton said. Hugging her next.

"What brings you both here.?" Lucas asked.

"Lindsay." Brooke and Peyton said in unison.

Brooke and Peyton turned to Lucas.

"We weren't actually honest with you." "Our trip to New York." Brooke said.

"Had nothing to do with business we had to investigate and what we found was incredibly revealing." Peyton said to him.

Peyton went into her pocket and pulled out the photos. Handing them to Lucas.

Lucas started to go through the pictures. Going from one to the other. Eventually finishing them. Lacking an understanding he looked to Lindsay.

"What the hell is all of this!" "Who is this guy Lindsay!" Lucas yelled at her.

"She's jealous Lucas both of them are." "Don't listen to anything they say he is no one those pictures aren't real." Lindsay said in response.

Glaring at Peyton. As Brooke put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's not all Luke." She said. Pressing play on her recorder.

Lindsay's voice filling the air.

Lindsay attempted to talk her way out of it. And hold hands with Lucas. Who backed away from her.

The audio playing until it shut off.

Lucas turned to face Lindsay.

For the first time, she wasn't trying to defend herself.

"Get out!" "I tried from the very beginning to make you happy and be the husband you deserved obviously none of this was real to you." "I loved you so much defended you and almost lost relationships with people I've known my entire life for you." "I'm not perfect but I never tried to make it seem like I am it would be foolish to think that your past has no bearing on your future." "As for you and I let's be clear I never needed you." "Don't bother unpacking go back to New York or wherever you were."

"All the stuff you have here will thrown out." "You're not the only one who has secrets." "We're done." "I've already signed my parts." "Once you sign your we'll divorced." "And I know that you're going to miss me because you've never been loved the way I loved you." "Which is why I pity you." "Your mean, cruel, and angry for no reason." "You've never struggled with anything or hurt for money or family and yet you act as if the world owes you." "Here since you seem of forgotten yours." Lucas said. Taking off his wedding ring. Tossing it to the floor.

"This is all your fault!" Lindsay yelled. Looking to Haley. "You and your orphan boyfriend ruined everything which is why I'm ecstatic that called the police on you both." "Now he'll rot away for the rest of his life and you'll be alone." "It couldn't have turned out better." Lindsay said. With a smile.

As she headed out the door.

Haley went up to her. Standing in front of her. Smacking her hard in the face.

"I knew it was you." "You bitch!" Haley yelled as Peyton held her back.

"She's not worth it." Peyton said.

Lindsay walked out the door. Got back into her car. And left Tree Hill forever.

…

 **Author's Note: Your support. Comments and thoughts, keeps the updates coming. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 9**

 _There seems to be a kind of order in the universe in the movement of the stars and in the turning of the earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own rights and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own._

The knocking at the door. Sent the woman up and walking as fast as possible. Reminding her that this home was simply a shell of the life and person she once was. Opening the door slowly she looked up. Feeling a sense of caution. As the man looked up at her.

"Hello, is there someone you're here to see or something I can help you with.?" The woman asked.

"Yes, there is I'm sorry to come to your home un- announced but I was wondering if you knew of a man named Kyle Collins.?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I don't just know him he was my husband." "Why do you ask.?" The woman said.

"I would much rather come inside and talk if you don't mind.?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, let's sit down." The woman said to him. Lucas looked around. As he followed the woman into the living room. Taking a seat next to her.

"My name is Lucas Scott." Lucas said. Extending his hand to her.

"I'm Lisa Collins." "How can I help you.?" She asked.

Lucas began to talk as he explained the situation.

Once he was finished the woman started to speak.

"I'm very sorry this entire thing sounds horrible and I wish there was something I could do to help but I have no idea what that would be." "Ever since my husband's death I've stayed below the radar." "I can't imagine doing anything to bring attention to myself now." The woman said to him.

Lucas took in the woman's words. Thinking things over before he spoke.

"You could testify." Lucas suggested.

"Oh no I couldn't that would trudge all this up again and that is the last thing I would want." "It's taken me years to get to this point." "My husband was extremely flawed and struggled with his demons but I've made peace with him and myself." "The person I was back then has no place in my life now." "I'm sorry Mr. Scott." Lisa said.

As she started to get up.

"I'm willing to do anything I can to get you to testify." "My brother is currently in jail and is planning to plead guilty now I know given what happened that night you may feel that this is the least of what he deserves but he's newly married and him and his wife are having a baby."

"And we recently found out that were brothers and haven't gotten the chance to build a relationship." "I have money and the resources to assure your safety if that is what your worried about." "I can't let him spend the rest of his life in there."

"So many people have given up on him throughout his entire life and I won't be the next person to do that." "If you aren't willing to help me then I will find another person or another way to do it." "No one has ever believed in him." "Aside from his wife and me I know that there has to be more to the story than what I know."

"Nathan and Haley are the few people I have in my life that are family aside from my mother and my two close friends." "Is there any part of you that understands where I'm coming from.?" "All I want is to keep my family together." Lucas said. Looking up at the woman.

Lisa put her hand on his. And looked back at him

"I know what it's like to want the people you love all together." "And To simply enjoy the company of each other and be a family." "I wanted that for such a long time with my own family." "But between me and husband we were beyond repair and our child suffered greatly for it." The woman shook her head. Picking up a picture from the coffee table in front of her. Holding the frame in her hands tightly.

"I'll think about it that is all I can give you for now." Lisa said.

"Thank you." "Here is my business card." "Contact me with your decision."

"Hopefully I didn't ruin your evening." Lucas said. As he got up to leave.

Following behind him as she closed the door.

"Not at all." "You've given me a lot to think about." Lisa said. Shutting the front door. Looking down at the card he had given in his hands.

For a few minutes, longer. Before she turned up her gaze at the family picture on her wall. That was hidden between other mementos of her past.

…

"You didn't have to come with me." Haley said. Looking over at Brooke and Peyton.

"Are you kidding we wouldn't miss it for the world." Brooke said to her.

"This is the first chance to see future baby Scott." "It's one of the first big moments." Peyton said.

Hearing Knocking at the door. Haley looked up.

"Luke, I wasn't sure you would make it." Haley said. Smiling at him.

"Your just in time." The doctor said. As he turned off the lights and started to move the wand around.

"There is your baby." "It doesn't look like much now." "Trust me that will change quickly." "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat.?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Haley said. Minutes later the room was filled with a loud thumping sound.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." The doctor said. "Strong and healthy just what we like to see."

Haley wiped her eyes staring at the screen.

Feeling an intense connection to her unborn child. And the feeling of longing knowing that Nathan was missing it.

…

The words from my Lawyer were going around in my head. Once I plead guilty in court there would be no going back. The charge being murder I would be facing life in prison. That night replays every single day in my mind. Haunting my dreams. I need to make this right and allow everyone to move on. Nathan thought to himself.

Putting a smile on my face. While I waited in the visitor's area. Minutes later. Haley walks up to me. And wraps her around me tightly.

Eventually we pull apart. And sit across from each other at the table.

"Lindsay is out of the picture completely." "I'm beyond excited for Luke." "And he is trying to figure out a way to get you out of here." "I had a doctor's appointment today." "I heard the baby's heartbeat." "It was indescribable Nate." "I can't wait until it's a couple months from now and I start to show and I can begin to shop for this munchkin." "Then at 6 months we can find out the gender." "Then we can decorate the nursery and go to parenting classes." "And await the birth of our miracle." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"What's that look for.?" Haley asked. Putting her hand on his face.

"You're going to be an incredible mom." He said in response.

"And you're going to be the best dad this kid could ask for." Haley said.

….

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued feedback and support. This story is becoming a favorite of mine. I'm just as invested as you all are in these characters. I read and take into consideration your reviews. So, make sure to really tell me how you feel. And I'm completely on board with a possible Lucas and Peyton relationship. There is so much more to come. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 10**

When life comes at you out of the darkness, who will you choose to face it with? Will they be wise? Will their love for you help them to lead you to the light, or will they lose their way in the darkness? Will they make noble choices, or will that person be someone untested, someone new? Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness. And when it does, is there someone you can depend on when it does?

Looking down at the divorce papers he had just finished signing. Lucas felt a sense of sadness to it all. He wanted so much to have the stability of a home life that growing up didn't really exist. But knowing what he did now proved to him that it simply wasn't meant to be. Moving forward was the only choice he had left.

He felt the need to change so much about his home. Wanting to get rid of all the negativity that had taken place in it. Unsure of where he would begin. He went to his laptop. Sat down in his home office. And began to write. Inspiration hitting him in a way it hadn't in years.

The title falling onto the page with ease.

 _The lies you believe when love takes over your mind and heart._

 _By Lucas E. Scott_

Taking a breath as he wrote. Filling out page after page.

…

Haley on the park bench. Watching the children play on the playground. Putting a hand to her stomach. "I cannot wait to be here with you watching you have fun with your friends and while I'm talk to the other moms while we eat snacks and relax a little." "Then afterward me, you, and daddy, will have the day to ourselves to do anything you want." "How does that sound." She said. Removing her hand. Glancing down at her wedding ring.

Unshed tears burning her eyes. Deciding to leave the park. Not wanting to cry and worry strangers. She had a habit of bringing attention to herself whether she wanted it or not.

Looking around as she walked in the direction of the parking lot.

Taking a look at both sides before she walked inside the car. Closing the door and locking it behind her.

Haley started to drive. Turning on the radio. As she began to sing along to the songs that were playing. She drove until she stopped in front of the house. Getting out and looking over at the driveway.

Not seeing any cars. She felt safe to keep going. As she headed into the backyard. Taking slow but quick steps. Stopping while she stepped on the path stone by stone. Like she had done years earlier. Remembering to cover her ears. As her parents' voices echoed throughout the walls of the house. This space between the trees being her refuge. Climbing up until she couldn't hear their voices any longer. Looking out at the view from the tree limb. Watching the sun set. Hugging her arms around herself. Taking solace in the silence. Until she had no other choice but to go back inside.

Tears falling from her eyes. Tracing her initials, she had carved in the tree. Taking one last look around at her childhood home before she walked back to the car and drove back home.

Once she walked through the door. A smile came to her face.

At the sight of a huge teddy bear. In its arms was an envelope with Haley's name on it. She leaned over picking it up. Opening the envelope as she started to read.

 _Welcome to the family my dear,_

 _This is just a little something, Be on the lookout for much more and a proper family dinner. I look forward to being a part of your life and a step-in grandmother to that baby. Any advice on being a mother or life you feel like you need input on here is my cell phone and house number along with my home address. Come by whenever. Raising a child is full of unknown and worrying about every choice you make. But it is also filled to the rim of happiness and an awaken of a part of yourself and love that you never realized your heart could take._

 _I love you_

 _Karen._

Haley clutched the note to her chest. Wiping her eyes. When she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I thought it was you." Lucas said. Smiling at Haley as he extended his hand to her.

She smiled back taking it. As they went up the stairs. Then through the hallway. Eventually stopping behind a door.

"You open it Hales." Lucas said. Letting go of her hand.

Haley looked at him. Then turned the knob pushing it open.

Walking inside slowly. Looking around unable to speak.

Lucas walking in after her. Telling her about what he, Peyton, Brooke, and his mother had spent hours decorating and trying to make as comfortable and homey as possible.

The once empty room was now turned into a nursery. The walls a dark green. Mixtures of orange and yellow in other parts of the room. A newly bought crib on the side. Next to a rocking chair. Book case and little instruments. And other little things.

"Luke this is too much." Haley said. Looking to him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her tightly.

"None of that we are family forever now you have a place to make sure the baby knows what it's like to be around people who love him or her." "We're not done there is still your room." Lucas said to her.

"My room." Haley said. Looking at him. While he started walking out the door. Back into the hallway.

"Of course, welcome home Hales." Lucas said. As he waited for her. The two friends walking into the next room.

…

I have no idea who would be visiting be at this hour. Taking a breath. Looking around as I see a woman I don't recognize coming towards me. Sitting down on the chair next to me.

"Who are you.?" I ask curious.

"I'm Lucas's mother." "Karen Roe."

"What are doing here.?" I asked staring up at her.

"I wanted to talk to you." "This is actually a long time coming."

"When I look in your eyes I see the boy that you were." "Lost, confused, scared out of your mind, trying to protect the person you love, first it was your mother, now it's Haley." "The stacks have been against you from the very beginning."

"One of your biggest fears is becoming your father." "This is you punishing yourself you weren't able to protect your mother from herself." "You had no voice everything was decided for you." "And yet that fighter I saw in you." "All those years ago is still there." "I'm sorry if I had any idea who you were and where you would have ended up." "My home and family would have been yours." "You've been raised to think your thoughts and feelings are better left unspoken and felt."

Karen took his hands in hers.

"I was the social worker who found you at your house that day."

"And I bought you into your first foster home."

"You had to deal with it all alone." "And the thought of you dealing with such a lose like that at only five years old." "Is and will always haunt me because you deserved so much more." Karen said. Wiping her eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned I have two sons now."

"Call me mom." Karen said. Leaning over hugging him.

Holding on tightly. Nathan tried to wipe his tears. But they kept coming. As if a dam broke inside him.

"I love you." "My boy." Karen said.

"I love you too mom." Nathan said. Clutching onto her.

….

 **Author's Note: Tears were shed writing this chapter. So many emotions. Let me know what you think of it.? ideas, predictions, thoughts, Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Almost Reality

Chapter 11

 _Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true wasn't, and what you thought wasn't true was. Would you retreat into your dreams with the hope of finding a more perfect reality? Sometimes life is stranger than a dream, and the only way to wake up is to face what lies are hidden in your soul. And you can only hope that in those moments of dark reflection, that you are not alone._

Looking at the sonogram picture in his cell. Nathan was still reeling from that visit with Karen. So much of his life hadn't been under his control for so long. He pushed his feelings down and away. Because had ever asked him how he felt. He was simply another dollar sign for every home he had ever lived in. They profited off his pain and disregarded him in every way. It was only with Haley that he was able to learn what it meant to love and be loved unconditionally. They had shared the same agony and longing for family that neither of them ever really had been able to fill. Each of them coped in a variety of ways. Haley felt and expressed her feelings. Nathan dealt by ignoring and eventually being crushed by his emotions. He had so much to fight for now. An opportunity to build the life and family that him and Haley wanted desperately. He was going to try and reclaim his life. He was going to plead not guilty and speak on his own behalf.

…

Lucas got out a package addressed to him. From the mail while Haley brought over bowls of macaroni and cheese. Placing down the second bowl on the table. While she held her own. Taking a seat on the couch. A glass of milk in front of her. Eating a few forkfuls before she turned her attention to Lucas. Who had opened the package and began to go through it.

Smiling as he read the note. _Divorce survival kit. Use everything I include in here. And maybe double up on the ice cream and sad movies. Most importantly listen to my playlist. These songs helped me through a lot. Hopefully it does the same for you._

 _Peyton._

Lucas held the I pod in his hands. Smiling as he saw the other items.

"I can take it your unexpected mail was a welcomed surprise." Haley said to him. Moving the bowl of macaroni over to him.

"You could say that." Lucas said in response.

…

Lisa picked up the card. Lucas had given her and decided after hours of debating it. That there was more to that night then anyone knew. But feared exposing these layers of her family would only bring the mistakes they made front and center. She had more regrets than she could keep up with. A shame that lives and grows while the days and years take their toll on her.

Taking a breath. She dials the number. Waiting a few minutes before she hears a response. "Mr. Scott I'll agree to testify under the condition that the only situation discussed is what happened that night." "I refuse to talk about anything else." She said.

"That is more than fair thank you so much." Lucas said to her. With relief in his voice.

…

Haley spend most of the night thinking of how she could help Nathan. Feeling a sense of responsibility and guilt for not seeing who that man was from the beginning and not being able to do more to defend herself. Deciding to use the resources she could and that is her voice and the truth. Sitting down at Lucas's writing desk. As she began to write a letter to the judge. She wrote and wrote. Until she felt that he was told what needed to be said. Putting it into an envelope.

Putting a hand to her stomach. She got out some more paper and started to write a letter to Nathan.

 _Dear Nate,_

 _I lay awake sometimes at night. And wonder how much different our lives would be if we had never met_. _Thinking back on the paths we were on. I shudder to imagine where life would have lead us. I remember thinking when we had started dating. That this wouldn't last long. We had grown up so much in our formative years. Faster than we should have had to. Which made our view of the world and our futures in it very dark. The day I fell in love with you is as clear and stands out to me._

 _Like the rainbow we saw after the rain storm. We had taken off on a day long adventure. You told me nothing about where we were headed. And just kept telling me to trust you. I looked back at you. Unable to get the smile of my face. Or forget the feeling of safeness I felt when you held my hand or looked into my eyes. We ended up stopping at this corner store right on the beach. And while I was looking around. You were busy at the counter. We ended leaving minutes later. Joining hands as we walked on the beach. Looking out at the waves and the view of the empty beach in front of us. We sat down and you pulled the blanket you had stored away along with the picnic basket._

 _I looked at you full of surprise. As you turned to me and started to speak._

" _You didn't think I bought you out here just to sit in the sand and stare at each other did you.?" You asked me._

" _I wasn't sure what you wanted to do." "Guys don't usually put all this effort into dating me." "I'm honestly embarrassed because I didn't give you a fair enough chance." "Let's promise to be honest with each other okay.?" I asked you._

" _Have you ever been in love.?" I said. Feeling nervous of the response._

 _You looked back at me. And said. "Not until now." You had said. Leaning over kissing me._

 _The kiss ending far too soon. Then you told me you had something for me. And went into your pocket. Taking out a small box. You opened it and showed me what was inside._

" _Sea shells.?" I said at first._

 _You shook your head. And said no. Then explained._

 _That they were hearts each separate because they represented parts of our pasts. But the end had a single whole heart. Which stood for now. The untold and unexperienced._

" _Nate this is beautiful." I said. Looking up at you._

 _You took it out of the box and clasped the bracelet on my wrist._

 _Putting your hand in mine._

" _I love you too." I said. Looking into your eyes._

 _I love you Nathan_

Haley put the letter in the envelope. And signed his name.

…

3 months later

At the sight of her my heart leaps. Seeing the happiness in her eyes. Wrapping my arms around her. Wanting to be as gentle as I could.

"You look stunning Hales." I say looking up at her.

"My bump is out of hiding." "I've been reading parents books." "No more morning sicknesses, In the latest ultrasound you can actually see a baby in there." "I've been having mood swings and the food cravings." "Poor Luke has been so understanding and supportive."

"In three more months, we can look into parent classes, "The pregnancy will be 6 months along and I'm going to pop the baby is going to kicking and moving around." "We'll be able to find out the gender and I was wondering what you were thinking would you want to find out what we were having or keep it a surprise.?" She asked. Looking up at me.

"A surprise." I said back to her. "This new addition to our little family will be loved either way." Leaning over kissing her. Placing my hand on her stomach.

"Regardless of how things go you, your love, and this baby, and our family have been my life raft through this." "I wouldn't of survived any of it if it wasn't for you." "You give me strength, hope, and motivation." "I love you so much." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I love you too Nate." Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, predictions, ideas, Lindsay may be done with Tree Hill. But that doesn't mean the past she's running from will let her go. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small , like when we do a bad thing, for a good reason. Some are bigger, like when we let down a friend. Some of us escape the pains of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret, because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past. And sometimes we bury our regret, by promising to change our ways. But our biggest regrets are not for the things we did… but the things we didn't do. The things we didn't say that could save someone we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way._

"I'm sorry I haven't visited more." "It feels wrong and like by not coming here I can pretend that none of this is happening. But trust me that isn't true at all." "I've been working with Haley going back into her and your past in regard to that night." "And have gotten into contact with Lisa Collins." "You remember her.?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah she was our foster mother." "She went along with everything her husband said and did no matter how bad he treated us and had a lot of enjoyment spending the checks they were given for each of the kids in there." "I cannot believe you talked to her even more surprised that she was willing to open up at all." "What did she say." Nathan said.

"After some convincing and brutal honesty, I was able to get her to see my side of things and she ended up deciding to testify in court on the events of what took place that night." "From what I understand there are details about that night that can have a huge effect on your case." "The only condition she had was that I wouldn't bring attention to any other topics in regard to her family." "Which sounded easy enough so there is some light at the end of this." "I honestly don't know how your handling this so well." "I would be a complete disaster if it was me behind those bars." Lucas said. Looking up at him.

"At first it was terrifying I thought growing up how I did would have conditioned me more for the act of surviving in here but I was wrong if you think about it too much and don't try and think of some amount of positivity. The darkness and negativity will swallow you whole living a shell in its place." "I've had to fight and struggle my entire life now more than ever I have people depending on and waiting to build a life together and I don't want to let any one of them especially you." "You've put yourself on the line for me and Haley from the beginning only having what she told you as a form of reference." "I still have no idea why you cared so much I mean you just met me." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

Lucas put his hand on top of Nathan's.

"Your family." "My brother." "If I would have known about you before than you would never have had to question what it was like to have a home and people who love you without needing anything else in return or clinging to what you thought a family should be because you didn't want to be alone."

"The more I learn about what you and Haley have endured during these lost years my heart breaks I feel like I failed you." "I'm your big brother I was supposed to protect you and be there and it destroys me that I wasn't able to do that." "I will get you out of here." "You don't belong in this place." "From what I've heard he was a monster and you were just trying to protect her why should you pay with your life." "Let's make a deal." "You hold on until I find a way to get you through this and I promise we'll have the rest of our lives to be the brothers we should have been." Lucas said to him.

"Deal." "I now have another thing to look forward too." "I should let you know I changed my mind I'm pleading not guilty and claiming self-defense." "For the first time in so long I have hope." Nathan said in response.

…

Haley was out to lunch with Karen, Brooke and Peyton. The women were catching up on their lives and Enjoying the company of each other. As Karen started to speak. The other women turning their attention to her.

"Over the years we've met here talked, ate, shared memories, shed tears of happiness and sadness." "I've had the pleasure and privilege of watching these two women grow up right in front of my eyes." "Not having any daughters of my own." "I took them in my heart and home whenever they've needed it." "In return, they share their lives with me." "Hearts and milestones." "First crushes, first loves, graduations, birthdays." "My life has been enriched in every way knowing these girls." "Now we have a new member." "Haley Scott." "You and your child and Nathan are more than welcomed into this family." "We didn't realize how much we were in need of the three of you." "I have another daughter now." "And I couldn't feel more blessed." "You complete our home." Karen said. Looking to Haley.

"Thank you." "I've always wanted to know what it meant to have a real mom and home and siblings you've given me so much." "How can I possibly repay for you for this.?" Haley asked. With tears in her eyes.

"Accept it and embrace it." "That is all a mother could ask for." Karen said.

Leaning over as she hugged Haley tightly.

The two pulling apart. Minutes later.

"Now let's order." Brooke said.

"Then we may have some baby shopping and clothes shopping to do afterwards." Peyton said. Looking over at Haley.

"We're in." Haley said. Putting her hand on her growing belly. As she began looking through the menu.

…

3 Months Later

The trial begins

A now 6 month pregnant Haley. Sat alongside Lucas, Karen, Peyton, and Brooke. Full of nervousness and anticipation. As they were now going to hear Lisa Collins testimony.

Haley squeezing tightly to Lucas hand. While she gazed over at Nathan. Who was steps away. In a suit beside his lawyer.

"On the night in question I had walked into the bedroom that was shared between the girls of the house." "I heard a lot of commotion beforehand I tried to ignore to be honest I had done that a lot because you know how kids can be noisy and all of that." "Anyway, I went further into the room." "To find my husband on the floor." "With blood under and surrounding his head." "In shock and panic I called out to my daughter who had been in the room as well." "She came out and stayed with her father." "While I went outside and went after that man and his girlfriend." She said. Pointing to Nathan then Haley.

"Is your daughter here in the court room.?" "Testify to your account and to give her own testimony.?" Nathan's Lawyer asked looking to her.

"No." Lisa said. Shaking her head. The pain on her face now visible.

"What is your daughter's name.?" "She had such a part in this since she isn't here the least you can do is say her name." The lawyer said. Looking to her.

"Unless you're lying and this didn't happen." The lawyer pressed.

Lisa expression changing. As she looked up.

"It is the truth I've never forgotten a thing about that day." "I didn't just lose my husband I lost my daughter to she ran away." "From me and our life together as a family days later."

Lisa said. Wiping her eyes. Taking a breath as she spoke again.

"Her Name is Alice." "Alice Collins." "Or should I say was."

"Changed her name." "Cutting off all contact with me." "Became this completely new person." "You'll probably know her as Lindsay." "Lindsay Strauss." Lisa said. Looking back up at the crowd.

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, predictions, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Did you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't you anymore? If you were suddenly gone, how would your world react? Whatever you imagined is wrong. There's nothing romantic about death. Grief is like the Ocean. It's deep and Dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair. Diminished by time and faith and love._

The court room buzzed with shock and talk. The judge banged the gavel multiple times trying to gain control over the court room. As everyone on Nathan's side were too stunned and lacking understanding to speak. Haley put her hand on her baby bump. Looking over at Nathan. Who looked back at her.

Lucas felt a hand take his. Feeling himself relax seeing it was Peyton. The judge looked back at Lisa and asked her if there was anything else she needed to say. And Lisa simply said. "All I've done from the beginning is try to protect my daughter." Before she got up and went back to sit in the crowd.

…

"Damn It!" "I knew she would do this!" "I have to get out of here." Lindsay said. As she started to get up and hurriedly pack all she could grab. Before she was able to leave the house. Police were at her door.

….

Time seemed to stand still. The court room. Seeming to not be able to get back to how it was. The door swinging open. As Lindsay is bought into the courtroom in handcuffs then lead to be seated where her mother had just been.

"You should know now." "You can't believe anything she's saying." "Her brain is impaired given all the substance abuse it went through." "She's lying I wasn't there." "She loves to make it seem like I just stood there." "Watching as the blood drained from chest." Lindsay stopped talking.

As the judge started to speak.

Looking to Lindsay. "How did you know he was stabbed in the chest we never released that information to the public the only way you would know that is if you were at the seen and from your blank stare there is more to the story here." "This is your single opportunity to be honest." "I advise you take it." The lawyer said.

"This was my family." "My father." "I loved him." "The fact that your taking my mother's word for any of this makes no sense." "There is nothing wrong with a person reinventing themselves." "Did we have our issues sure but what family doesn't.?" Lindsay said. Looking back at the crowd.

"Your right but why run-away days after your father is murdered.?" "Why cut off all ties with your mother who is your only living parent.?" "What are you hiding Lindsay.?" "I know there is something there." "When your eyes landed on his picture you had to look away." "Is it because your beloved father was gone or is it because you knew that he could be saved but didn't want him to be." He said. Looking up at her.

"You were jealous of his relationship with Haley." "He cared about her. Spent time with her. Wanted to let her in on your family's fortune." "And that enraged you because he was planning to cut you off." "Tired of your recklessness and carelessness spending money without any regard for consequences." "He cleaned any trouble you got into with the police." "You have a record of your own isn't that right Alice.?" "He had talked to you only days before telling you that he had enough and once you were 18 you were going to be out of the house and cut off financially from them." "Now pick up on the night in question."

"You wake up at some time during the night to your father coming into the room you share with Haley and you stay silent while he attempts to assault her waiting until Nathan barges in and gets him off of her. Thankfully before she could be violated. You listen as Nathan hits him knocking him to the ground. Then once the two of them have left. It's you."

"Who gets up and stares at your father as he lies on the ground unable to defend or help himself." "He reaches out to you and tells you to get help." "But instead you grab a large hunk of glass that was on the floor and yell at him. Everything you've felt and feel." While you stab him over and over again." The blood pooling onto the floor. Under his head. Until he eventually stopped moving." The lawyer said. Looking to her.

Lindsay stared up at the lawyer then the crowd as she spoke.

A lack of emotion and expression on her face and in her voice.

"I killed him." "I was sick and tired of hearing about Haley this and Haley that." "Or Nathan being the son he always wanted." "They were going to get my money." "My father was going to act as if I never existed because now he had the family he really wanted and it didn't include me." "And I wouldn't let him have that."

"I couldn't care less what happened to either of them letting them take the fall for his murder was easiest part." "They were foster kids the ones the no one wanted to adopt because they came with too much baggage." "My prints weren't on the glass I had on gloves." "He got exactly what he deserved." "And they had no other choice but to go on the run-in fear of what they thought they did." "My mother only knew what she saw so I just played the heart broken daughter card." "And now here we are." Lindsay said. Looking up at the lawyer then the crowd.

"I've reached my verdict." "Lindsay Strauss, you are found guilty of the murder of your father Carl Collins." "And will be sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole." The judge said. Banging his gavel. The court room erupted into talk as Lindsay was taken into custody.

Then the judge looked up at Nathan and spoke.

"Nathan Robert Scott." "You are found not guilty of murder in the first degree and are free to go." "We apologize for the time and emotional distress this situation has put on you and your family." The judge said. Banging his gavel again.

Nathan was uncuffed and was brought out of the courtroom.

Applause and tears of happiness and relief were expressed.

The Scott family got out of the courtroom. Quickly as possible.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan tightly.

"I love you so much." Haley said to him.

"I love you too." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"Let's go home." Lucas said.

Everyone in the family went to Karen's home. Where they celebrated Nathan's freedom and this new chance at life they were given to at last be the family they were destined to be.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts, comments, predictions, Thank you for your ongoing support. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 14**

 _It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be."_

"Me and the baby are stuffed and tired between the amazing food and the excitement and relief that you're home with us." "I still can't believe it." Haley said. Touching his face with her hand.

"I know it's by some miracle and twist of fate that we're finally back together." "I was worried that I would miss the last few months and officially meeting the baby." "And being there with you through it all of course."

"Now we can forget about all of that and focus on our future." Nathan said. Putting his hand in hers. Leaning over kissing her as the couple walked through the door together. Haley flipped on the light.

"Wait until you see the nursery it's adorable and my room which is now our room is full of windows and spacious no more getting kicked in every direction." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"I'm more than ready to see that and spend some much-needed alone time with my beautiful wife." Nathan said to her.

"First let me read this note." Haley said. Taking it off the table.

 _Dear Nathan and Haley,_

 _No one I have ever known. Deserves this happiness and peace like the two of you._

 _May every day after this one be filled with nothing but goodness all the evidence that you would ever need. To show you that your love will last a lifetime._

 _Get comfortable and don't worry about waiting up for me._

 _Because I won't be back here._

 _This house is now yours_

 _Congratulations_

 _I love you both_

 _Lucas._

Looking back up at Nathan. Wiping her eyes. As she handed him the note. Placing her hand on her belly. Looking around taking notice of the new touches he had added.

"He's so good to us." "The best brother and friend a person could have." Nathan said. Looking back at Haley.

Haley took his hand. Placing it on her belly.

"Our little one wants to say hi to daddy." Haley said. "It's incredible isn't it." "Our love for each other created this new life." "I fall more in love with this baby every day." "I can't wait to meet our child and experience what it means to parents together." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"I wanted nothing more than to be here for you during all of this." "Taking care of you, going to appointments, the midnight craving runs, the mood swings, all of it." "I'm looking forward to savoring these next three months." "Catering to you and fulfilling every want, need, and craving you have." "Being the husband, I've wanted to be since I put that ring on your finger." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"Nate, you were a part of it in every way you could be." "Given everything we've been through the fact that we're together right now." "In this home expecting our baby." "This life together is everything to me." Haley said. Emotion thick in her voice. Looking back at him.

Nathan leaned over kissing her. Taking her in his arms.

"I've missed this the most." "Being safely wrapped in your arms." "Kissing your lips on mine." "Seeing the love, you have for me reflected in your eyes." Haley said.

Nathan caressing her face with his hand. Leaning over kissing her.

Taking ahold of her hand. Walking up the stairs with her by his side.

"Which one room is ours." He asks. Looking up at her.

The couple walking slowly through the hallway. "This one." Haley said softly.

Turning the knob. Opening the door. Walking through it. As Nathan went in after her. Not letting go of her hand. Closing the door behind them. Taking her in his arms.

"I've missed this looking into your eyes." "And getting lost in you and our love." "Shutting out the world." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

Laying her carefully on the bed in front of them.

Looking down at her. Taking in her beauty and the smile on her face that made him weak.

"I'm all yours." "Take me now." Haley said. Breathlessly. Pulling him to her.

Nathan leaned down reconnecting their lips.

"Nate!" She softly in his ear. Her hands going to his back. Digging into him. As he placed kisses all over her body. Getting reacquainted with every part of her. Wanting to express how much he loved her with every action he took.

The couple enjoying their long-awaited reunion. Not taking their eyes off each other. Or taking their hands off each other. While they walked out of the room. Hours later.

Heading into the nursery. "I've put every sonogram picture on the wall." "Sort of like a timeline." "This room is my favorite in the house." "Any time I spend in here makes me happy and fills me joy." "I was thinking we should pick out baby names."

"You pick out the possible girl names and I'll pick out the possible boy names." Haley said. Handing him a baby book. The couple spend the rest of the day. Bonding over the impending birth of their child.

….

"You sure it's okay I stay here Peyton.?" Lucas asked looking over at her.

"Of course, I have the room and you make for interesting company." "You know you can talk me about anything." "I saw your face when Lindsay was talking revealing what she had did." "I'm not going to try and act like I understand what your feeling." "I just make you know I'm here if you need it." Peyton said to him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." "You're break up survival kit was definitely uplifting." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Glad to hear it." "Music has healing powers." "Combined with the beer ice cream floats." "But that was my own creation so I'm sure it doesn't count." She said. Smiling at him.

"On your first official night, here what would you like to do.?" Peyton asked him.

"Talk." "You were right I should have avoided her." "You would think after watching years of watching the show Catfish." "I would be a lot smarter and at very least kept my guard up." "Around her but instead I lead with my heart and it proved me completely wrong." "I should've known better." "Listened to your warning." "I can't believe what I allowed her to turn my life into." Lucas said. Looking away.

Peyton put her hand on his. "Hey there, is nothing wrong with wanting love and to be wanting to be loved back." "I know how difficult that can be." "You don't know how much I wanted to be wrong." "I had hope that she would change being able to experience being loved by you can really change a person." "It certainly affected me in a positive way." "You have this heart that just gives without expecting anything in return." "I don't know how I let you slip through my fingers." Peyton said. Taking her gaze off his.

"Well that took a turn into a different direction." "We can talk about anything else." Peyton said. Feeling herself start to get flustered. She rarely voiced out loud her past with Lucas. Their relationship had awakened her in a variety of ways and he had been her rock after losing her father in the boating incident. Years back they had always had this ease and banter between them. That felt intimate and comfortable at the same time.

She had never stopped loving him. Being a part of his wedding to Lindsay almost destroyed her. She would never tell him how much she longed-for the days of when it was just the two of them. Because she was the one who had broken his heart. And then took off to LA. To pursue her career.

"Do you think if we knew what was coming our way." "We would still make the choices we do.?" He asked me.

"I have no idea." Peyton said. Looking back at him.

"This is going to work out us living here together."

"Being best friends and roommates." "I don't know what I would without you Peyton." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"Me either Luke." Peyton said softly.

….

3 Months Later

 _Fatherhood Changes a Man_

 _A Mother's Love Never Dies._

"Nathan.!." Haley yelled. Trying to control her breathing.

"I'm up what's happening Hales!" Nathan said. As he got up and got out of bed.

"The baby's coming!" Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I love you so much." "Let's go meet our baby." Nathan said. Smiling.

"I love you too." Haley said.

Nathan helped her up as they started walking down the stairs and got into the car.

"Are you okay Hales.?" Nathan asked.

"I will be once I have the baby in my arms." Haley said to him.

Nathan started to drive as he felt Haley squeeze his arm tightly.

"Remember to breath." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Nate drive faster." Haley said. Glancing up at the lack of cars in the rode.

"I'm driving as fast as possible I want to make sure you and the baby get there safely. Nathan said.

The couple making it to and inside the hospital. Haley getting put into a wheelchair. And Nathan remembering to texts and call everyone.

Then they go through the double doors. _Labor and delivery_

The entire Scott Family is waiting in the waiting area.

After arriving minutes later.

In the delivery room

"We are never doing this again! Haley yelled. Throwing the ice chips at the nurses. Who kept bringing her more.

"That's fine babe." "One baby is more than enough." Nathan said.

"You're doing amazing Hales." Nathan said to her. Trying to be encouraging.

"Stop with the damn ice chips lady!" Haley yelled. Knocking the cup over.

"I can't do this!" "I want to go home!" "I'm going to ruin it!"

"And then it's going to end up just like we were." Haley said. With tears in her eyes.

Nathan looked up at her. Holding onto her hand securely.

As he looked into her eyes. While he spoke.

"That isn't true at all." Unlike us." "This baby will have parents who love each other and them so much." "We'll be ready for this Hales." "I promise." "I love you." Nathan said to her.

"I love you too." "Okay let's do this." Haley said. Gripping harder onto Nathan's hand. Time and everything else in the room. Seemed to slow down and stop.

As crying filled the delivery room.

Tears streamed down Haley's face. Nathan held onto her.

Minutes later. Haley was handed the baby.

"Wrapped in a blanket. With a hat put on its head.

"Your perfect." "Daddy and I have been waiting so long for you." Haley said. With tears in her eyes.

Haley carefully handed the baby to Nathan.

"I love you." "I'm never going to let you out of my sight."

"Your mom is my hero." "You are my life now."

"Everything I do is for you and your mom."

"My beautiful baby girl." Nathan said. Holding onto her gently.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: At last Baby Scott has arrived! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and baby names for the little girl.? Your support has been so important. A new chapter in the family has begun. Let me know what you think Is next.? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of us._

The Scott family were gathered inside Haley's hospital room. After Nathan told them they were more than welcomed inside. Haley moved the baby's hospital bed right next to her. As she picked her up. And held her in her arms carefully. "We would like you all to meet." "Emmeline Grace Scott." "We're calling her Emmy as a nickname." Haley said. Smiling happily at her daughter.

"Everyone gets the chance to hold her." "Between me, her uncle Lucas, and grandpa Keith, she's going to know how a guy should treat her and that is with love and respect." "And because of all the women in this room." "Especially her incredible mom." Nathan said. Smiling at her. "Emmy will have all the best role models in the world to be an outstanding woman one day." "We love everyone in this room." "And know that our girl will benefit from having you all in her life." "Now with that being said." "Who wants to hold her first.?" Nathan asked. Smiling at them.

The newest Scott girl was passed from one family member to the other. Pictures were taken. Tears of happiness were shed. And plans for babysitting in the future were already being planned.

Nathan and Haley were overwhelmed by all the love and support they were being given. All their lives they longed and ached to be loved and to belong. At last that was their everyday. And they just wanted to soak it in. Cherish every second of this magical time. Before they knew it. Everyone was gone. It was only them and their new baby girl. Who had fallen back asleep. Resting peacefully in her cot. In close proximity to them.

"Mom and dad, we have this new life to be completely responsible for." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

"We're going to do this together." "As a team, she's already the most beautiful parts of us." "She has your eyes and my dark hair." "We made this tiny miracle who is pure is every way." "Who's going to have the family life we didn't have full of family and parents who are going to give her a home and so much love and attention." "She's never going to know what it was like for us." "To feel and live the way we did." "I love you Haley James Scott." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"I love you too Nate." "We are so blessed to have each other." "I will never take any of this for granted." "I'm so excited to get her home." "And to begin our life together as a family." Haley said. Looking over at her.

"Me too." "But I'll take over you need to rest too Hales." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"Nate, I can sleep later when she's older and we're wearing matching mother daughter outfits and I'm teaching her to sing and we're baking cookies for her to take to her girl scouts troop meeting." "I don't want to miss a second of it." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I understand she's not going to grow up in a few hours." "I'll let you know if anything big happens." "We'll have the rest of our lives to be with her and share memories." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"Okay fine but wake me up if anything happens." Haley said to him.

"I promise I will." Nathan said. Smiling at her. Leaning down. Kissing her. Before he pulled the covers over her. Watching as her eyes began to close.

Hours Later

Nathan got up. Hearing cries from the other side of the room. He quickly gets up and looks over at the bassinet. To see Emmy crying tears running down her face. Her little hands moving around. Nathan picks her up. Scooping her into his arms. As he sat down with her on the chair. Looking down at her. Putting his finger in her hand. Smiling as her tiny hand closed around it.

"Hi there Emmeline." "I'm your daddy." "I'm going to love you so much." "And protect you with everything I have." "I never realized how much I wanted to be your dad until your mommy told me we were having you." "Now that I'm holding you and seeing how unbelievably perfect, beautiful, and what an impact your existence has already had on us all." "I know for a fact that this was meant to happen because it led us here." "We are going to give you the world." "You are always going to be my little girl." "No matter how old you get and we go through as a family on your way to becoming the person you're supposed to be." Nathan said.

Putting her back in her bed. As he saw that she had fallen asleep.

Then went to sit next to Haley. Looking over at her. When he hears her sniffling. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Hales.?" Nathan asked.

As she turned to look at him.

"I'm just so happy." "I can't believe this our life." "And I just love you." "The man you are." "The husband you've been." "And the father that unravels a side in you that makes me love you that much more." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"I'm only the man I am today because you're love showed me I could be different." "That I deserved to have a life and that my heart was worth sharing." "None of this would exist without you." "And I love you too." Nathan said. Emotion thick in his voice. As he wiped her tears. Leaning over kissing her. He then laid down next to her. As she laid her head on his chest.

….

"Luke don't look at those." "I'm actually surprised at how vulnerable I am in these sketches." "I rarely look at them now." Peyton said. Looking to him.

"I like seeing that side of you though." "Unpolished, open, emotional." "It adds to your already mysterious way of life." "Plus, I like all sides of you." "Your strength, ability to rebuild, your heart is way stronger than you give it credit for." "The things you've been through." "Losing your mom, Ellie, your dad." "The devastation and agony from those loses would of drove anyone else down an endless tunnel of darkness." "But you fall apart, pick the pieces, and come back tougher than ever." "I admire you so much." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

Peyton smiled. Looking back at him. "You are giving me way too much credit." "You've been through stuff too and you're still standing." "I'm in awe of you." "The fact that you haven't let it ruin the idea of love and putting yourself out there because if it was me I would be terrified of putting my heart out there again." "To be fair though I've made my share of mistakes too." "My attempts at cooking, trying to fix my own car." "Thank god for Keith otherwise I would have ended up in that thorn bush." "That hair dying phase that almost made all my hair fall out." "When we went camping and I lost the directions and I we ended up." "Spending that night under the stars." Peyton said. Looking away from him.

That night replays in my mind at night. The way we were together. Feeling the thrill of at last having the opportunity to explore our passion for each other. When I close my eyes I still remember hearing the crackling of the campfire. The warmth of his hand on my face. As he pulled me closer to him. Our lips colliding. Him taking my hand. Leading me into the tent.

My face hurting at the smiling I was doing. His arms around me. I felt alive. It all feeling new and as if that was it I knew the difference between pure want and love. That night ended when we had no more of our hearts or ourselves to give to each other. We left the campsite that morning. More in love than we had ever been.

I snap out of my memories. When I hear his voice. And feel his hand on my arm. I almost forget to breath. His eyes pouring out love and I can barely stand it.

"Let's make cookies." He said. Looking up at me.

"Luke, I need to talk I don't know if I can keep doing this." Peyton said to him.

"What's wrong Peyton.?" Lucas asked his voice full of

"I love you Lucas." Peyton said to him.

He smiled at her. "I love you too Peyton." He said to her.

"No Luke not in the way you think."

"I'm in love with you." Peyton says. Looking into his eyes.

A look of shock coming over his face.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 16**

 _We all want to be loved…to be happy. So why aren't we? Because we've become experts at sabotaging our own happiness. Feeling like victims, when in fact it's the choices we make, the bad habits, the vices, the inability to show love and compassion. These are the things that tear us down. We're not victims. We're assassins when it comes to love and happiness._

 _Flashback_

 _After the verdict_

" _I knew it that she was horrible and using him." "She's lucky I'm pregnant or I would have kicked her ass by now." Haley yelled. Tears stinging her eyes._

 _Nathan wrapping his arms around her._

 _The couple standing there for some time. Until they finally went to the car. Nathan made sure Haley had calmed down before he spoke._

" _Now it all makes sense why she hated us so much." "Why everything she said was much more personal the details and ways she was able to affect us with her words." "She knew us what they put us through and how much we had suffered." "Then she reinvented herself did her digging and found her new target." "It makes me so angry and so sick to know that she went out of her way to insert herself into Lucas's life simply because he had ties to us both." "I can't think about this right now and drive." Nathan said. Shaking his head. As he drove home._

…

" _Momma I'm okay really you know." "This isn't necessary." Lucas said._

 _Karen and Keith had barely left his side since he left the courtroom._

 _They insisted he stay with them for the night. Trying to refuse their offer. Wouldn't have worked so he agreed. It was like old times. He had to admit he missed being around them. With work and Lindsay, he hadn't spent time with them much at all." "In so long every attempt at family bonding he made and tried to include Lindsay in on resulted in a fight." "And after some time, he just stopped trying and kept his distance._

 _Holidays and birthdays were times he began to dread because he would be spending them alone. Lindsay was never home to celebrate with him either. Now he knew what she had been up and who her time was being spent with and he felt humiliated. Especially given how sick Karen had become at a time. He had been rattled with guilt and anxiety. Thinking he would lose her. And hated how distant they had all became and that went for his friendships too. Lindsay wanted him to be focused on his work and her. He wanted his marriage to work because he had loved her. His mom fed him and really took care of him. Like she had always done. And Keith had taken him to the dealership and the River court. How he had missed them. Couldn't be explained. On his last night, there. Karen had tucked him in and hugged him tightly._

" _I love you my boy." She said softly._

" _I love you too momma." "Thank you and Keith for this." Lucas said. Looking up at her._

" _Of course, baby we're your parents we'll always be here." She said. Before she left the room._

 _Going into her and Keith's bedroom._

" _Jail is too good for her." "Keith that's my baby." "She broke his heart, and tore down his spirit." Karen said. Tears falling from her eyes. Keith holding her securely in his arms._

…

" _And I thought my mother was horrible." "I know something is up when even Victoria hates her." Brooke said. Pouring wine into two glasses. Handing them both to Lucas. Then pouring one for herself._

" _Between me and Peyton we could take her." Brooke said. Smiling at the thought. As she sat to Lucas._

 _Lucas shaking his head. Clinking his glass with Brooke's. Smiling as he spoke._

" _I love you both but she's not worth getting a record over." "She's at last stuck with her worst enemy which is herself." "That is punishment enough." Lucas said. As he drank one glass then the other. Placing the on the table in front of him._

" _We've gone through a lot together Luke." "And I've really loved and appreciated your friendship all these years." Brooke said. Looking to him._

" _I have too Brooke I am better for having known you." Lucas said to her._

" _To many more years of friendship and you being free to follow your heart." Brooke said to him._

" _Cheers and that goes for you too Davis." Lucas said. Looking up at her._

…

"Peyton this entire failure of a marriage has taught me I have no business being in a relationship obviously my judgement and instincts are messed up I think you are indescribable, beautiful, full of insight, strength, talent, the capacity to have everything you want and deserve in life." "Just not with me." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Peyton took a breath. Closing her eyes trying to keep in her tears. Feeling her heart break into pieces. Not knowing if she would be able to make it through what she had to say without crying but knew it had to be said. So she spoke.

Looking into his eyes. Putting her hand in his. "I heard every word that you said and get where it's coming from and know better than anyone else that it's a lie." "I've done the exact same thing in regard to you for years now." "Trying to justify in my mind and my heart why I shouldn't tell you how I feel and that maybe I was wrong and you were better off with her." "Why I never said anything in regard to my feelings before now." "Is because I thought you were happy together." "I know that if it was me you would do the same thing." "Luke, I know that you feel like you don't deserve to feel happiness and that you should hurt and live in this agony of heartache because you were somehow supposed to know her intentions and keep her from inflicting her evilness on everyone. But it wasn't your fault." "You took care of her, protected her and loved her with all you had in you." "And she took advantage." "These feelings I have go back far." "Since we broke up all those years ago." "When I went to LA." "And you stayed here." "I wanted us but I had to make a choice and I choose my career." Peyton said.

"I know and that was exactly what you should have done." "I wouldn't have wanted you to stay here we would have ended up resenting and hating each other." "It's not that I don't love you Peyton." "Because I do." Lucas said. Looking back at her. Emotion thick in his voice

"Then why.?" Peyton asked. Her voice breaking. She wiped her fallen tears with the back of her hand.

"Why can't things stay the same between us.?" "We're best friends." "Roommates, we have years of stories and memories between us." "Isn't that enough.?" Lucas asked her.

"No Lucas it's not I need more than that." "I'm so in love with you." "I'm going to go I need some air." Peyton said. As she began to get up.

"Peyton, I don't want to lose you." "I'm sorry." Lucas said to her.

Peyton looked back at him. "I know that you're not trying to hurt me." "But I can't just be your friend not anymore." Peyton said. As she headed towards the front door.

Lucas looked away. Pressing the button on the answering machine. As the voicemail message filled the room.

"We're home!" "Emmy is up, feed, and missing her uncle and aunt." "You and Peyton come by and see us." Love you both." Haley said. The voice message ending.

Lucas looked up at Peyton. And Peyton looked back at him.

…

 **Author's Note: Don't lose hope Leyton shippers. This is far from over. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? In the next chapter Naley and baby Emmy's first day home.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Most of the time, love doesn't really need words._

"Get me that Baby!" Brooke said. Walking through the door. Of Nathan and Haley's home. "There she is our Emmy." Brooke said. Smiling as she went to sit next to Haley.

"Sam, I remember when you were this little." "Emmy cousin Sam is here." "Sammie come over here and meet Emmy." Brooke said. Looking over at her daughter.

"No, it's okay mom I'll stay over here." "You enjoy her." Sam said in response. "I made her a couple outfits already." "You are the cutest baby ever." She said. Looking down at Emmy.

Who opened her eyes and wiggled her hands.

"Sleep has not happened since we walked through the door." "And neither of us care at all." "She's a great baby." "My singing puts her to sleep when she's fussy." "And nighttime feeds are daddy/ daughter time." "Nate is so hands on with her it's beautiful to see." Haley said. Smiling as she turned to Nathan. Who put his hand in hers.

"Hales is being way to modest." "She's the expert here I'm just falling her lead." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"The two of you give me hope." Brooke said to them.

"And this little girl is near perfection." Brooke said. Looking at the newborn.

The front door opened again. Nathan looked up. Seeing Lucas and Peyton walk in at the same time. But separate in different directions. As they walked over to the rest of them.

"Emmy aren't you a cutie." Peyton said. Smiling as she leaned over putting her finger in the baby's hand. The infant wrapping her hand around Peyton's finger.

"I can't wait to spoil this little girl." "free concert tickets, meet and greets, your own studio time anytime you need it." "If you have a voice like your mommy." "Which I'm sure you will." "I'm excited to see the girl you grow up to be." "You have the best parents in the world." Peyton said. Looking to them.

"I bought a picture of the three of you I sketched." "I was thinking you could hang it up in her room." Peyton said. Handing it over to Nathan and Haley.

Haley looked at it. Then handed it over to Nathan.

"It's incredible Peyton thank you." Nathan said. Looking at her.

"It's no problem." "Emmy is a gift to us all." Peyton said in response.

"You are right she's just what we've needed." "A ray of sunshine." "Hopefully she gets your basketball skills and Haley's talent for song writing and love of macaroni and cheese." "Maybe she'll skip out on the clown fear." Lucas said. Looking to Haley.

"Hey clowns are really freaky those smiles aren't normal." Haley said in response.

The group continued to enjoy their time together. Peyton deciding to stay back with Haley and Brooke. And Emmy. While Lucas decided to spend some quality time at the River court with Nathan.

The brothers arriving at the park. Minutes later. Nathan shooting a couple of baskets into the hoop before he passes the ball to Lucas.

"What are we playing to.?" Lucas asked.

Taking the ball from him. Taking a shot as he dribbled it.

Nathan looked back at him and spoke.

"Just for fun." "I was curious becoming a dad has really made me observant." "And I couldn't help but notice some weirdness between you and Peyton." "What's going on there.?" Nathan asked.

"There is no weirdness between Peyton and I." "And there's not much going on there." Lucas said. As he started to dribble the ball again.

"You are totally lying." "The minute I mentioned her name you tensed up and started dribbling the ball." "I'm ready to talk when you are." Nathan said.

Lucas put the ball down. And walked over taking a seat on one of the benches.

Nathan walked over sitting next to him.

"You are right there is weird awkwardness between Peyton and I." Lucas started to say.

"I knew it." "What's going on between the two of you.?" Nathan asked curious.

"Last night she confessed that she was in love with me." "And I after the shock wore off I reacted and basically rejected her." "Giving her reason after reason as to why we wouldn't work and why we shouldn't even try." Lucas said.

"Which was.?" "Because anyone in close proximity to her when your around could see how transparent her feelings are." Nathan said to him.

"That I didn't see why anything had to change and we made more sense as friends." Lucas said.

"All this time I thought I was the only one who's life was on hold." "Between being on the run and being in jail that has all taught me a lot the stuff that sticks out the most is this."

"I wouldn't have gotten through any of it without Haley's love and support." "You fought so hard for so long to help Haley and I and wouldn't give up regardless of the obstacles in the way." "But when it comes to yourself you keep away any real chance of happiness because of the sickness and darkness Lindsay had been." "She played her games and got satisfaction from our suffering." "Now she's paying for everything she's done."

"We have the chance to be brothers and have the close family unit that we always wanted." "I'm not going to let you get lost in the darkness and deprive yourself of what you deserve." "She's right there." "You love her." "She loves you." "Don't waste any more time." "Second chances are rare." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

Lucas took in his words. And passed him the ball.

"Your shot." Lucas said.

Hours Later

"It was really good seeing everyone." Haley said. Looking over at Nathan.

"Emmy was welcomed and felt the love she stayed awake through a lot of it." Nathan said.

"It still feels surreal that we're a family of three now." "I think Emmy would love to have a sibling or two in the future." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"The idea of filling our home with our kids and being able to just be in love." "Sounds so perfect." "I wanted to give you the life you always wanted and now we are at last living it." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"I thought you were tired after the game with Luke and then we cleaned up after putting Emmy to bed." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him again.

"There are some things I will never tire of and one of those things is being able to love and appreciate you and your beautiful body." Nathan said. Kissing her. Laying her down carefully.

"Wait we are going to have to have to put this on hold." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"I remember you mentioning something about a waiting period how long are we talking about.? Nathan asked her.

"6 weeks." "Then we are ready to go." Haley said. Touching his face with her hand.

"On that night, we are going to give Emmy to one of her family members who love her so much. And I will take you away to where we can be all alone and I can cater to you in every way you like." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

Haley breaking the kiss. As she got up.

"Emmy is calling." She said. Smiling up at him.

He smiled back. Watching as she left the room.

…

Lucas walked through the door. Closing it behind him. As he looked up.

Hearing the sound of music blasting from Peyton's room.

He started to walk over to her door. But decided against it.

Instead he went to his home office. Closed the door behind him. Turned on his laptop and started to write.

 _The door. Stared back at me. Revealing all it could but I couldn't see it. My mind was clouded and my eyes were blinded by the view of her that she presented. I fell deeper into this state of quicksand. Attempting to pull myself out. Instead I ended up getting bitten and poisoned against everyone and everything. I once knew. I became a stranger. Hard, cold, hallow, angry, empty, Dark. The more I became this new identity. The deeper the knife twisted in my back. Her expression cold and lacking in reason. My declaration of love falls on deaf ears. Instead I retreat even farther into myself. Pulling shut the curtains and blinds. Wanting to drive and keep going until I find a sliver of sun._

 _You got into the other seat. And said I couldn't let you go alone._

Lucas stopped writing. And saved what he had written. Then took out a blank sheet of paper and began to write.

 _Dear Peyton,_

 _I'm writing this to you. Because you poured your heart out to me. Hours earlier and I haven't forgotten a word of it. I owe you openness and honesty. Vulnerability has never been a strong suit of mine. I help and go to the ends of the earth for anyone I love. When it comes to you. I am left in a state of complete feeling. Raw and complicated. Allowing myself to be loved by you would be the best thing I could ever do. And that thought alone terrifies me. You deserve so much. And I only have myself to give._

 _I know that you've been there from the beginning. I've only begun to feel the depths of your love. And I want more I want to savor every conversation, and interaction, look into your eyes and see my future looking back at me._

 _I want to cherish you and repay your loyalty, strength and love that seems to have an even tighter hold on me than you would imagine._

 _I love you Peyton. I'm in love with you_

 _Sincerely_

 _Lucas Eugene Scott_

Lucas took a breath. Turned his head. As he heard a knock at his door.

"Luke it's me." Peyton said. "Could I come in.?" She asked him.

Lucas looked down at his letter.

….


	18. Chapter 18

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 18**

 _"Giving your heart to someone, that's the scary part._

 _Flashback_

" _Brooke she's going to love the outfits you've bought her." Haley said. Looking to her._

" _I hope so we all love that girl and her parents." Brooke said. Looking back at her._

" _It looks like Sam's warmed up to her too." Haley said. The friends glancing over to see Sam playing with Emmy._

" _It's really sweet to see." "Have thought about adopting anymore kids.?" "If you don't mind me asking. Haley said. Looking to Brooke._

" _No need to worry about stepping on any toes we are all family here."_

" _And yeah the idea has crossed my mind over the years." "But Sam isn't that welcoming to change." "It only being the two of us for most of her life has a big part to do with that." "Lately though she's been trying to get me to date and the results have made for interesting stories." Brooke said. Smiling as she shook her head._

" _She wants you to happy B Davis." "We all do eventually you will find the right guy." "You just have to open to it." Peyton said. As she walked over to them._

" _Actually, I have." "It's only been a few dates whenever he's in town." "But he's planning on moving to Tree Hill for this teaching job he got at the elementary school." "And that would mean we would actually be able to try and have a real relationship and that's really exciting." Brooke said. Looking to them._

" _Don't leave us in suspense who is he.?" Peyton asked her._

" _Jake Jagielski." Brooke said. Smiling at the mention of his name._

" _Jake's one of the best guys around." "I'm happy for you Brooke." Peyton said._

" _Why do I think there's more to the story here.?" Haley asked her._

" _I don't introduce Sam to the men I date." "I only ever did it once." "With Lucas and even though it didn't work out he's always remained a good friend to me and father figure to Sam." "Both things I'm grateful for." "It's just she's very overprotective of me and I don't her to get hurt by getting to attached." Brooke said. Looking to them._

" _I think that goes for you too not wanting to get hurt." "And I get that." "But you will never know if you don't try." "Wouldn't it be worse to regret not giving it a chance." Peyton said. Looking to her._

" _You're I know it." "I'm planning to introduce him to her with a dinner." "You and Nate have to come and you and Luke, Karen and Keith already said they would watch Emmy so your covered there." Brooke said. Looking to Haley._

" _I'll talk it over with Nate but it shouldn't be a problem." Haley said._

 _Looking to Brooke._

" _I'll let you know about Luke and I." Peyton said._

 _Hugging them both before she left._

"Sure come in." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"What brings you to my door at this hour.?" Lucas asked.

Peyton walked further inside the room. Closing it behind her.

Looking up at him. As she spoke.

"I'm not going to push something on you that you don't want." "Brooke invited us to this dinner in a few days she's going to be introducing Sam to her new boyfriend and I want it all to go well for her." "And for there not to be awkwardness and uncomfortable feelings between us." "We've been friends for a long time." "And we know each other in a way that is so deep we are so connected." "It's beautiful really." "No more confessions from me I'm going to let this go." "And look into refocusing on myself and my work." "I've always declined the idea of expanding Red Bedroom Records now though I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"I got this offer to move to New York and work with the hottest upcoming artists there." "I would be living in the heart of everything going on there." "And be able to offer these new artists a chance to change their lives forever." "I've wanted to be a part of an opportunity like this for a long time." "You are the first person who knows about it I'll tell everyone else soon." "This place will be all yours."

"I'm going to miss this town these people." "Especially you." Peyton said to him. Taking her hand off his. As she started to head for the door.

"Peyton wait it's not true." "I want to be with you." "I'm in love with you." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Peyton looked up at him. With tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke it's too late." Peyton said. As she walked out the door.

Lucas woke up. His heart pounding. Looking around to see nothing but darkness.

"It was a dream." Lucas said softly.

Getting up he headed towards his closet and changed out of his pajamas.

Grabbing his keys. As he went into the hallway. Went up to her bedroom door and started to knock.

Minutes later Peyton got up. With a tired look on her face. surprise in her voice. She looked up at him.

"Lucas what is going on.?" "It's the middle of the night." "I was asleep." "What is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow.?" Peyton asked him.

Crossing her arms against her chest.

"Take a drive with me." "I have to tell you something but it can't be here." "And it has to be right now." "If I wait any longer it'll be too and I'll never get this chance again." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Okay I'll throw on some clothes and meet you in your car." Peyton said. Closing the door as she started to go through her closet.

Lucas went out the front door and turned on his car. Waiting for her. She reappeared. Sometime later. Getting into the passenger's seat.

Putting on her seatbelt as he began to drive down the road. The town of Tree Hill covered in the blanket of darkness.

Eventually Lucas stopped the car and got out. Peyton followed him.

Walking onto the path that lead to this open field.

Full of nothing but grass for miles.

Lucas brought out the blanket he had saved in his trunk. Laying it out. On the grass as he sat down on it. And Peyton looked to him and sat beside him.

"I will admit this view is beautiful." "Why did you bring me out here.?" "And it better not be just to look at the stars." Peyton said. Looking up at him.

"It's not I promise." "I love you." "I'm in love with you." "Peyton, you are all that I want all I've needed." "I was to consumed in other things to realize it then but now I know." "I want to be with you." "For us both to give each other a chance to build our own life with each other." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I'm scared." Peyton said softly.

"I am too." "We are in this together." Lucas said. Putting hand on her face. Pulling her close to him. Kissing her.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 19**

" _You know it's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they are happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been that you realized how much you need it, how much you love it._

Days Later

The Dinner

"Sammie, I need you to behave and be nice." "Give Jake a chance to know you and give yourself a chance to know Jake." "He's a really good man." Brooke said. Looking up at her daughter.

"Momma I'm always nice." Sam said. With a smile.

The other guests had already arrived. And were sitting at the table. Brooke took a breath as she heard a knocking at the door.

Smiling as she opened the door.

"Hi there beautiful." Jake smiling at her.

"Jake thanks for coming and I see you're not alone." Brooke said. Smiling back at him. As she leaned down and hugged Jenny.

"Hi miss Brooke." Jenny said to her. As she handed her flowers.

"Jenny these are gorgeous thank you." "Come on in find a seat at the table." Brooke said. Smiling as she watched Jenny walk through the door and be welcomed in by her family and friends.

Turning back around to Jake. Smiling brightly.

"It was only supposed to be me but the minute I mentioned your name she wouldn't let me go without her." "I hope that's okay." Jake said. Looking up Brooke.

Brooke looked back at him. Putting her hand in his. "More than okay that little girl is an angel I care about her a lot and so will everyone here." "As for her dad, my feelings for him are growing by the day." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"I feel that exact same about you Brooke." You are unlike any woman I've never known." "And I'm really enjoying spending time together."

Jake said to her.

Taking her in his arms in a hug. Then handing her the bottle of alcohol he had bought for the night.

"Thanks, we'll definitely be opening this at some point tonight." "Let's get inside and eat the food is going to be delicious." Brooke said to him.

Taking her hand in his the two walked inside the home. The door closing behind them. As the couple walked into the direction of the table.

Sitting next to each other. "Everyone this is Jake Jagielski." Brooke said. Looking over at Jake.

"I remember you of course It's been a couple years since we've seen each other." "This is my brother Nathan and his wife Haley." Lucas said. Glancing to them.

"Nice to meet you all." "The Scott's are the best family you could have." "Being friends with them throughout these years have been nothing but a benefit to me." Jake said. Looking to them.

"So, Brooke told us you're going to be coming back to Tree Hill that's great to here we'll all be able to hang out together and you'll have a handful of sitters between us here and my mom and Keith." Lucas said to him.

"Sounds amazing Jenny will love that she's missed Tree Hill and I have too." "I can't wait to start my new teaching job." "I'm going to be teaching music to kids." "It's so fun and fulfilling to see the look in their eyes when they're able to get a cord they've had trouble with or learn and perform a song they like." "Being close by to Jenny is a huge benefit." Jake said.

Sam finished half of her meal and drank of portion of her juice before she started to talk.

Looking over at Jake. As she spoke.

"So, Jake what exactly are your intensions with my mother.?" She asked. Looking to her.

"And where did that girl come from.?" "What exactly are you getting out of this relationship.?" "Money, status, a mom for that kid of yours.?" "Are you some kind of black widow.?" "Or just looking to buy your time until you get the chance to be with the person you really want.?" Sam asked. Looking to him.

"Enough Sam!" Brooke said. Glaring at her. "Excuse me everyone." Brooke walked outside. Onto where the cars were parked taking Sam with her.

Taking a breath. She turned to Sam and spoke. "What the hell was that Sam!" "I asked you to give him a chance and give him a chance to know you and this is what you do!" "I have no words." "He's a kind, decent, loving man, and a single parent just like I am trying to do everything he can for his daughter just like I've always done for you."

"I don't want or need any praise for it." "I love you." "I felt a connection to you the minute they placed you in my arms at the adoption center." "It's been you and me for your entire life pretty much and I was happy and fulfilled with that."

"It's you who said you wanted me to meet someone to love and share a life with." "I try and get disappointed because they're after one thing or another." "But Jake is different." "If you are so convinced that he's the enemy here and that we are better off without him then I will let him go."

"Because as I've always told you are the most important person in my life." "No one will ever get in the way of that." "I'm tired and upset this evening is ruined." "We're leaving now." "I don't have the strength to argue with you anymore." "Get in the car." Brooke said. As she watched Sam walk past her and get into their car.

Brooke took one last look at the front door of the house before got into the car and drove home. The drive silent. With nothing but the radio on. Once the two got home Sam went straight to her room. Slamming the door behind her.

Brooke closed and locked the front door. Turning off the lights. Putting the wine, he had gotten her in the fridge. As she took off her shoes. Carrying them with her up the stairs to her bedroom. Closing the door quietly.

Changing into her pajamas. She got out her phone before she climbed into bed. Wrote out a text her hands shaking as she typed it out. Rereading it to herself. She pressed send. Tears falling from her eyes. As she turned off her phone and laid down her head. Tears soaking her pillow. Her eyes closing as she felt her heart ache.

…

 _Dear Jake, I'm sorry this isn't going to work out. You are an outstanding man and the father every girl should have. I hope we can be friends. I hate to lose you in my life completely. I know you don't understand why I'm doing this. Just please try and understand. That my daughter is world. I need to put her before myself._

 _I'm going to miss you Jake Goodbye._

 _Brooke,_

….

 **Author's Note: I'm so humbled by your support. Keep reading and reviewing. I was literally in tears writing this chapter. Poor Brooke. Why do you think Sam reacted that way.? Do you think this is truly it for Brooke and Jake.? Thoughts, comments, ideas, predictions, Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 20**

 _'Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone, and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering.'"_

Haley smiled as she looked in on Nathan and Emmy. It was becoming a ritual in the morning he would feed her a bottle then he would read her a story from the bookshelf in her nursey. It was a joy for her to watch the bond between them growing by the day. Then when he was finished and Emmy had fallen asleep. The two of them would have breakfast.

Haley walked inside the nursey and felt her heart ache with happiness.

"Morning Emmy how is mommy's favorite little girl.?" She said. Picking her up as she held her in her arms. Cuddling her. Taking notice of how she was changing each day. This morning she saw a lot of herself in Emmy other times she saw so much of Nathan.

"My girls." "I am the luckiest man in the world." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing Haley.

"She's falling asleep you were just in time." "I think she really enjoyed the story today." Nathan said. Taking Haley's hand. While they headed out of Emmy's room. The infant sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Once they were downstairs. Haley went into the kitchen. And started to get out the ingredients knowing what Nathan wanted already. The aroma of the food starting to fill the kitchen and dining room. While Nathan set the table for two and made coffee.

Eventually the breakfast was ready. Haley put it all on a plate. Taking some for herself before passing it over to Nathan.

"Yes, chocolate waffles." "We used to live off of these things." "Some coffee for you and some for me." Nathan said. Pouring the liquid into both mugs. Giving Haley first choice of the creams and sugars.

"You look happy." Nathan said. Looking over to Haley.

"So, do you Nate." "How can we not be." "Our life is so wonderful we're married. Have this home. Our daughter." "All we're missing is the white picket fence and the dog." "Sometimes I have to pinch myself because this existence we're living seemed impossible months ago." "If it taught us anything it's that we are strongest together." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

Nathan leaned over kissing her. "I was thinking we could head over to the café for lunch." "Then for dinner Karen said to come over she and Keith have an announcement and they want all of us to be there to hear it." "Us, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke." "I have no idea what it could be about." "But I have to go meet up with Keith he said he had this opportunity for me that he thinks I would be interested in." Nathan said.

"Okay fill me in on the details when you get back." "Me and Emmy will have some quality mother/ daughter time." "Which should be fun." "I love you." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"I love you too Hales." Nathan said. As he went out the door.

…

Once he made it into the auto body shop he saw Keith. Who smiled up at him. "Morning Nate thanks for coming by." Keith said.

"No problem Keith." "What's up." Nathan said.

"Let's step into my office." Keith said. Nathan following him. Taking a seat at the first chair he saw. Nathan smiled at the sight of the family pictures on the wall. Of Keith and Lucas, Keith and Karen, and the three of them together. Seeing those captured moments of obvious happiness. Sent a surge of sadness and envy through him. He felt guilty for feeling that way but he couldn't push it away.

As he looked up at Keith. "The opportunity I told you I had available is this place the body shop." "It's been a part of my life and family for such a long time and I love it but there is nothing more I can do with it." "Which is why I brought you here today." "I know you have experience with cars and your good with people and you're always looking for a job." "I was wondering if you would want to be the co-owner of the body shop." "You would be hands on with the customers and selling and I would take care of anything else that was needed." "It would pay well and you could make your own hours." "Let me know what you think." "It would mean a lot to me to know this place was being run by family." Keith said. Looking to Nathan.

"Wow thank you for this offer I will think it over and see what Haley thinks then get back to you as soon as possible." Nathan said. As he got up.

"You have until the end of the week so take your time." "And see you at dinner." Keith said.

Nathan walked out of the office then out of the body shop.

Getting into his car. Driving straight home. Walking through the front door. And going into the living room. Where Haley was sitting and Emmy was laying in her bassinet next to her.

"Baby you are not going to believe what Keith offered me." Nathan said as he sat down and started to explain.

After he was done. Haley started to speak. "Nate there is nothing to think about this opportunity is life changing." "Being able to be running a legit business something we can share with Emmy someday along with future children."

"Okay I'll let him know after the dinner." Nathan said to her.

"Things are really coming together for us Nate." "I just want to freeze it and protect it as much as I can." Haley said to him.

…

"This officially counts as a first date." "Breakfast, the view of the town, and a really handsome man." "My life couldn't possibly get better." Peyton said. Smiling at him.

"The view is not what I'm having trouble keeping my eyes off." "You are so beautiful." "My morning isn't complete without seeing your face and kissing those lips." Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

"Lucas Scott you're making me blush." "Let's order and eat then we can kiss and be cute all we want." Peyton said to him.

…

Brooke was walking to the front door of Clothes over bros. When she saw a face that took her by surprise. What a cup of coffee in their hand.

"Jake." Brooke said softly.

"I just wanted to ask what is something I did." "Bringing Jenny along too much too soon.?" "I thought things were going well between us." "I don't understand what went wrong." Jake said. Looking up at her.

"It's not you at all." "It's Sam." "I apologize for her outburst and my behavior afterward with the text." "Was wrong of me you deserved an explanation." "I meant what I said." "I want to be friends.' Brooke said to him.

"I'm not giving up on you Brooke." "You deal with what you have to with Sam and I'll be around." "You have my number." "If you need anything at all or just want to talk call me." Jake said. Smiling at her. Handing her the coffee he had bought.

He caressed her face with his hand. Leaning over kissing her.

Brooke breaking the kiss. Her eyes locked on his. As she spoke.

"Jake, I don't want you to go." Brooke said. Taking his hand in hers.

…

"Sam, I really would like to know why you acted like that." "For years you've told me you didn't want your mom to end up alone." "And now there is someone new in her life and your completely resistant to even trying to get to know him." "I'm here to listen Sam no judgement here you know that." "This is a safe space your true feelings are what I care about." Therapist said. Looking up at her.

Sam looked back at her.

Took out an envelope from her bag and put it on the table.

"What is this Sam.?" The therapist asked.

"A letter from my birth mother." Sam said.

…


	21. Chapter 21

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Push and Pull revolving door._

 _We end up where we were before._

 _Like an empty door to and empty room._

 _You're still a part of me_

 _I'm still apart of you._

"I care about you." "I feel like I've waited my entire life to find a man like you and now that I have it's so much more difficult to let you go than I ever imagined." "I don't want you to put your life on hold." "I don't know what's going to happen with Sam how long it will take and how I'll feel at the end of it." "I think it would be for the best if we both just move on." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"Is that what you really want.?" "Because to me It feels like your running scared I think you feel what I do what's happening developing between us has the potential to be something real and that terrifies you." "And I get putting your heart out there is a risk with absolutely no guarantees." "But you are worth getting hurt by."

"You are strong, and loving and understanding to a fault, you pour every part of you into what matters the most to you. Your family and friends, your job, you take on everyone else's problems and try to fix or help them." "Putting yourself last every single time." "Let me make you a priority in my life." "Let yourself be taken care of for once." "You're not going to push me away." "I care so deeply about you." Jake said. Looking into her eyes.

Brooke felt tears burning her eyes as she spoke. "I should go I have work and you do too." "Goodbye Jake." Brooke said. Walking into her store. Closing the door behind her.

Taking a breath. As she began to start her day.

…

"What's the story behind this letter.?" The therapist asked. Looking up at Sam.

"I was curious about my birth parents." "Me being adopted was never a secret on my 16th birthday I got a letter from my birth mother explaining to me who she was and why she gave me away." "At first I wanted to ignore it and throw it out." "But the longer it sat there unopened the more I wanted to at the very least hear her side of things it turns out the decision to give me up wasn't her own." "It was her parents she was a teenager at the time and the family being well off and her being their only child she had to go along with their choice."

"She had wanted an open adoption." "But her parents were completely against it and decided to make it closed instead." "Which is why I ended up at the adoption center." "In her letter, she describes her life while she was pregnant with me, when I was born, and the hole in her heart that was left. After I was gone." "We've been exchanging letters ever since I got this one." "Her life now is so different.

She ended up back together with my birth father and they've been married for years now and had a son." "I have a brother." "In the last letter, she sent me." "She invited me to come visit her and the family." "The more we communicate the more I like her and find similarities between us." "She sent me a picture of herself when she was my age and we look like twins." "I agreed to go see her she lives in New York." "But I haven't told my mom yet and I'm not sure how to explain it or the fact that I want to go alone." "This is an opportunity I've waited my entire life for." "I don't know what to do." Sam said. Looking back up at the therapist.

"The fairest thing to do is to be honest with her." "And know that she loves you and has been your biggest supporter and champion your entire life I don't think you're giving her enough credit." "She's stronger than you realize." The therapist said to her.

"There is one more thing I didn't mention." "She wants me to live with her." "To give us both the chance to build a relationship we didn't get to while I was growing up." "I've thought about that a lot." "And have made a decision about her request." Sam said. Putting the letter away.

…

Hours Later

Karen and Keith's house

The dinner

"Welcome everyone." "Relax and enjoy the music and food." "Tonight, is about family and friendship." "How important those bonds are and how they shape us into who we become." Keith said. Looking to them.

"Why we asked you all here tonight is because we have news to share." Karen said. Smiling.

Keith taking ahold of Karen's hand as she spoke.

"Keith asked me to marry him again." "We are renewing our wedding vows." "We are going to have a ceremony and we want you all to be a part of it and celebrate with us." Karen said. Looking to them.

Excitement and talk went throughout the room.

As everyone gave their input and the wedding was starting to be planned. It would be at a small church. The reception would be outside. Full of color, music, room for dancing and plenty of food and drinks. Only people who are close to the couple would attend. Everyone was allowed to bring a date or guest.

And would be happening soon.

By the end of the dinner. Everyone was full of food, excitement, and a renewed hope. Keith and Karen's love story had been a source of comfort for years for the people who knew and loved them. They felt honored to be a part of their celebration. And anticipated their wedding day.

…


	22. Chapter 22

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 22**

 _"Grown-ups never understand anything for themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them."_

Brooke met Sam after she broke into her store. And was attempting to leave when she caught her and almost called the police. Until Sam confessed that she had to find something to put on because she was freezing and had run out of things to put over herself to keep warm. And couldn't afford to get sick because she had no money for medicine if she did. Hearing all of this. Broke Brooke's heart into pieces.

She remembers thinking that a young girl like her shouldn't be out here all alone. She had asked Sam how old she was. Sam had looked up at her and said 15. In that moment Brooke knew she couldn't leave her out there alone.

So, she offered Sam her couch for the night and food. After some resistance Sam agreed. And Brooke took her home. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam eating almost everything on her plate. Brooke was glad to see that. She had looked so unhealthily thin. She wondered when the last time she had a proper meal was.

Then she looked over at Sam and said. "The couch, food, and my home is yours for as long as you need it." "Tomorrow we can go shopping for some clothes." "They only put sample sizes on the rack." "Being in the fashion industry I have access to a variety of styles and designers." "Here is some money to put some gas in your car." "Bring anything you have in your car." "Into your new room." "Everything including you will be much safer in there." Brooke said to her.

Sam took in her words. Not really saying anything until Brooke got up and was going to say goodnight. Did she speak.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"It's okay we all need help at times." "And feel free to call me Brooke." "Hearing Ms. Davis reminds me of my mother." "Sleep tight Sam." Brooke said. Smiling as she left the room.

Eventually she heard the door to the guest room close. Sam never left after that first night. It was an adjustment for the both of them. After a year Brooke knew what the next step was. And had adoption papers drawn up. Fast forward two years later. Her and Sam were a family.

Brooke looked up at the sound of the front door opening.

Smiling as she saw Sam. "Hey Sammie." "I'm ready to be over this if you are." "Jake and I aren't a concern anymore." Brooke said. Taking a breath. "How was therapy.?" Brooke asked her. Sitting down on the couch.

Sam walked over to her. Sitting on the opposite chair. Looking up at her.

"What's wrong.?" Brooke asked. Looking into her daughter's eyes.

Sam took a breath. Taking out the envelope and showing it to Brooke.

"What is this Sam.?" Brooke asked. Taking the envelope from her hand.

"It's a letter from my birth mother." "One of them." "I got it sometime after my 16th birthday and I read it after that we've been writing back and forth." "The person she was when I was born is gone." "She was young and would have kept me if it wasn't for her parents." "Her and birth father are together they reconnected after I was given up for adoption."

"They're married I have a younger brother." "They live in New York." "And in her last letter to me she asked me if I wanted to visit her and not only that but actually live there with them." "They seem like decent people." "I see myself in her." "She made a mistake and she loves me they both do." "I've wanted to know where I come from my entire life." "I decided I want to go." "And I plan to go alone." Sam said. Looking back at Brooke.

Brooke opened the letter and started to read. Going line by line until she reached the end. Feeling something inside her break. At the signature.

 _I love you_

 _My girl_

 _Momma_

Feeling a tightness in her chest. As she looked back at Sam.

"It seems as if you've made up your mind." "And I support you." "But you are not going alone I'll go with you to meet this woman and see what this family is all about." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"Alright that's fair." "I'm going to go dress shopping for grandpa Keith and grandma Karen's wedding ceremony." "Would you want to come with me.?" Sam asked her.

"No, I'm sure I have something here to wear you go and have fun." Brooke said.

And with that Sam was out the door. Once she heard the shut off the front door. The letter falls from her hands. As the tears, she had been holding in begin to escape.

…

"Emmy are you excited this is your first wedding ever." "Grandpa Keith and Grandma Karen are going to be celebrating how much they love each other." "That's what weddings are all about." "When you get older you'll have one too." "And daddy will walk you down the aisle and dance with you." "And you'll live happily ever after." Haley said. Looking over at her daughter.

"That is not happening." "She is never going to get married or date until she is at least 30 or 40." "Guys are gross trust me I am one." "You're going to stay innocent and adorable for as long as possible." "No boys." He said. Looking down at Emmy who simply smiled at her father.

Nathan then looked over Haley.

"Don't worry Emmy mommy will help you out." "Nate, you know she's going to grow up eventually and go to school and become a person with her own thoughts and feelings." "We need to be ready for that." Haley said. Looking to him as she took his hand.

"I'm fine with all of that." "It's the boys I will trust none of them." "She's my little girl." "It's my job to protect her." Nathan said. Looking over at Emmy.

"I know and I want to keep her safe too." "But we can't keep her in bubble wrap forever." "Someday she'll meet a boy she likes." "And we'll be ready because we taught her everything we could." Haley said. Looking to him.

"Maybe not bubble wrap but a castle." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"I'm going to go feed little miss Emmy and you tell Karen that Emmy is very excited about the wedding." "And that we love her." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"Bye Nate." "Goodbye my sweet girl." Haley said smiling.

Nathan watched as Haley left. Out the door. Before he went into the kitchen. To get a bottle.

"It's just you and me kid." Nathan said. Smiling as he picked Emmy back up and went to her nursey.

…

Haley arrived at Karen's café. During a slow period. When things were much calmer.

"Haley." Karen said. Hugging her tightly.

"Hi Karen." Haley said hugging her back as she walked inside and sat down.

"We are so excited for the wedding." "Especially Emmy." "Who wanted to pass along the message that we love you." Haley said. Smiling.

"We love you all too." "That little girl is a godsend." Karen said.

"Pick anything for lunch." "I didn't invite you here for that alone." "I have a position open you would be able to perform your music." "Get your talent out there and have the freedom to pick your hours I pay really well."

"Plus, you would be able to bring Emmy to work with you." Karen said. Looking up at Haley.

"Sounds incredible I accept." Haley said to her.

…

"Daddy come on I want to see Brooke." Jenny said. As she looked up at her father. The little girl heading out of the house and to the car.

"Sweetheart I told you Brooke dealing with adult things and can't see either of us right now." Jake said to her.

"There she is." A voice said. Jenny and Jake both turn around.

"Momma!" Jenny said excitedly. Running into her mother's arms.

"How are you.?" "You are so big and beautiful." Nikki said. Hugging her back. Jenny taking her mother's hand as they walked over to her father.

"Look daddy momma's here." Jenny said to him.

"You head into the car and close the door." "I'll be with you very soon." Jake said.

"Okay bye momma." Jenny said. As she smiled skipping to the car.

Once she was inside. Nikki looked up at him.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I missed you Jake." "God your even sexier now." "How is that possible." "If our kid wasn't steps away." "Things would have gotten very heated by now." She said. In his ear.

Taking a breath. As he spoke. "What brings you back here Nik.?" Jake asked her.

"Momma's home I'm here for you and Jenny for the three of us to be a family again." "I know we had our rough times but I'm better now." "I love our daughter" "And I love you and we've been apart long enough." Nikki said to him.

"Where are you headed.?" Nikki asked.

"To the park." Jake said to her.

"Sounds fun we can take her to the one with the boat rides, the petting zoo, she'll be entertained which will give us a chance to talk about us." "And our future." Nikki said. Looking up at him.

"There is no us Nikki." Jake said.

"Jake, you know I never stopped loving you." "And I know that you never stopped loving me." "You fought for us before." "This time I'm fighting for you." "And nothing is going to get in our way this time." Nikki said to him. As she got in the car.

Jake took one last look at his home before he got into the car.

…

 **Author's Note: Things are getting very interesting. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.? Predictions, ideas, comments. Your support is the world to me. I love these characters and telling their stories. Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 23**

 _There is no privacy that cannot be penetrated. No secret can be kept in the civilized world. Society is a masked ball where everyone hides his real character, then reveals it by hiding._

"Look at all the animals' momma." Jenny said. Excitedly. As she pointed them out to her mother.

"I see baby." "The horses, ducks, and birds." "This is one of my favorite parks in town." "You can go for boat rides and catch fire flies at night." "See the stars really clearly when it's dark." "Thanks for letting me come along with you and daddy." Nikki said. Looking over Jake.

"It's fine Nik." "She was really excited to see you and I'm all about keeping a smile on her face." Jake said. Looking back at Nikki.

"You go and play." "Daddy and I will be right over there." Nikki told her. Pointing to the benches.

"Hold on." Jake said. Taking Jenny's hand.

Looking up at her. "You make sure you stay where we can see you." "And no talking to strangers or going off with people you don't know." "Have fun." Jake said. Letting go of her hand.

"I will." Jenny said. As she ran off to join the other kids.

Jake looked over at Nikki the two of them walked over to the benches. Taking a seat on the same side.

Nikki looked up at him and began to speak.

"Jake, I know I haven't been around much." She began to say.

"That's putting it lightly Nikki." "It's been 2 years she's 5 years old." "Do you have any idea how heartbroken she was when you left.?" "She cried herself to sleep for months. She blamed herself for you going away." "She used to wait on the steps for you as soon as she got home from school." "I swore to myself that if you ever came back I wouldn't let you near her or me again." "But here I am breaking that because seeing how happy she is means everything to me." "Your leaving broke my heart too." "I should feel nothing for you." "But anger and resentment." "For reasons that I don't understand I still." Jake said pausing.

"Love me." Nikki said smiling at me. "I know we've never made sense." "I'm so out of the box and you are so good and respectful we bring these qualities in each other that work." "You'll see we can do this." "Give our girl a whole family." "I love you too Jake." Nikki said. Putting her hand on his.

"You still have not given me the reason why you took off in the first place." "I've spent years trying to figure it out and I come up with nothing." "I deserve an explanation." Jake said. Looking to her.

"I wasn't ready." "To have a family and be a mother." "To take care of someone else and work together to build a life was something I never knew." "I didn't grow up with my parents happily married and a nice house." "Like you did." "Meeting you and falling in love with you." "Changed me." Nikki said. Looking up at him.

"What changed.?" "Why now!" Jake said. Louder than he expected.

"Because I've been without the both of you." "And it's been the worst pain of my life." "It's going to take time and sticking around but you are worth it." "The both of you are." Nikki said. Touching his face with her hand. Pulling her closer to him.

They're eyes locked on each other. Nikki leans in to kiss him.

"I know you missed me." "I missed you so much."

The two pulling apart from each other. At the sound of Jenny's voice.

"Momma come play with me.!." Jenny yelled. Looking over at them.

"I'm coming Baby!" Nikki said. Touching his hand lightly while she got.

Jake sat and watched them play together for a while before he joined them.

Eventually leaving the park sometime later. Once Jake and Jenny had arrived home. Jenny got out of the car and looked to her mother and said.

"Momma stay with me and daddy." She said. Taking ahold of her mother's hand.

…

Brooke looked over at Sam. After hours of driving. They were now in New York. In front of Sam's birth mother's house.

"We can go in when you're ready." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

"This was a mistake I want to go home." Sam said. Looking over at her mother.

Brooke took her hand and started to walk.

"We didn't come all the way out here." "For nothing she invited you because she wanted to get to know you." "Which is a huge deal and worth at least meeting with her." Brooke said.

Sam followed her mother as they walked up the steps.

Sam stood there frozen. Brooke knocked on the door.

The front door opening minutes later.

"Hi Alex." The woman said.

"And you must be Sam." She said softly.

"I am." Sam said. Walking up to her.

"Welcome." She said. Leaning over hugging her tightly.

The hug ending minutes later.

"This is my adopted mom Brooke Davis." Sam said proudly.

"She's been the best mom in the world." Sam said. Taking her hand.

"Let's get inside." Alex said. The three walking into the home.

Brooke and Sam looked around. It had large ceilings clean lines. Splashes of color and there was a huge pool in the backyard.

Minutes later a boy about 10 came down the stairs. And went over to them

"Honey this is the girl I told you about." "This is your older sister Sam." Alex said. Looking to him. "Sam this is Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Sam come with me." "I'll show you around." Ryan said. Taking her hand as they left the room.

"We should sit down can I get you anything Brooke.?" Alex asked.

"No but we should talk." "Mother to mother." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

The two women walk into the living room. Sitting on separate chairs as Brooke started to speak.

"Listen my daughter is putting herself on the line for you." "So, I expect you to be open and honest and respectful." "Answer her questions, go out of your way to make her feel comfortable." "And see for yourself what an wonderful young woman she is." "And I promise you if try to take advantage of my daughter in any way I will take you down." "There will be nothing left." "Just we are clear." Brooke said. Crossing her arms against her chest.

Alex took a breath and looked back at her.

"Ms. Davis you've done your time." "She's raised and doesn't need you anymore." "I'm here now." "The mother she loves and went out of her way to find." "Without telling you." "Shows how close you are." "She's my daughter nothing you do or say will change the fact that she has blood and DNA." "I can give her a family." "A father, a brother, me." "What have done that amounts to that." "Here take some money I'm sure she's racked up a large bill by now." Alex said.

Brooke slammed the money on the table. Staring back at her.

"Keep your money." "You know nothing about Sam and I's relationship." "I love that girl more than anything." "You are just trying to get to me and I won't let you." "I knew you weren't as innocent as you pretended to be." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"According to the letters she's sent me she's planning on leaving Tree Hill behind and moving in with me changing her name and forgetting all about you." "So obviously this love is one sided." Alex said.

Hearing footsteps the woman separated from each other.

"It's like a museum so beautiful." Sam said to them.

"Come on Sam let me show you your room." "I mean the guest room." Alex said. Walking pass Brooke.

"Are okay momma.?" Sam asked.

"I'm alright Sammie." "I'm just happy for you." Brooke said. As she walked with her daughter hand and hand.

…

"Nate this is amazing." "Finally getting the chance to perform my songs." "In public and get paid for it." "I am living my dream in all aspects of my life." Haley said. Smiling at him.

"I'm your biggest fan babe." "This is where you belong on stage showing the world how talented you are." "I love seeing you like this." Nate said. Smiling back at her.

"And I love you so much." Haley said. Pulling him to her.

"Get a room you two." The voice said. The couple breaking apart.

Turning their heads. As Haley spoke.

"Who are you.?" Haley asked.

"Chris Keller." "And you are.?" He asked.

"Haley James Scott." "This is my husband Nathan Scott."

"And honestly I don't care whether you like or not."

"I'm going to be affectionate with my husband." "If that is a problem for you then take it up with me." Haley said. Turning her head as she kissed him again.

…

 **Author's Note : Thoughts, comments, predictions, Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 24**

 _"Forgiveness is never easy. Bitterness is easy. Hatred is easy. But forgiveness.. that is a tough one._

"What did you think momma.?" "I liked her she was really nice. The rest of the family was welcoming too." "I still can't believe four people live in a house so huge." "So thanks for coming with me." "It meant a lot." Sam said. Looking to her mother. Putting her hand in hers.

Brooke looked over at Sam. Her words honest and sweet. She knew her daughter. Alex wanted to dig into her heart and attempt to hurt her with her words. She wouldn't give her that. Bashing the woman wouldn't be fair and Brooke knew the woman's true identity would be revealed to Sam soon enough in the meantime. She would simply give her daughter the support and understanding she had always done.

"I glad you had a nice time." "We should definitely visit the city again maybe for your birthday or when you graduate during the holiday season the city comes alive." "That's one thing I've always loved about it." Brooke said. Glancing out the window.

"I would love that." "I meant what I said to her." "That you are the mom is the entire world I got really lucky when I became a Sam Davis." Sam said. Smiling at her.

"I love you momma." Sam said.

"I love you too Sammie." Brooke said. Smiling back at her.

The mother and daughter arriving in Tree Hill safely hours later.

…

Nathan was fully immersed in his new job. Haley was spending as much time as she could at the café. Both enjoying this new chapter in their life but always making sure to keep each other a priority along with their daughter Emmy who they loved more than anything.

"Just in time Hales." "Emmy just finished dinner." "And I'm putting her to bed." "Want to come and read her a story and tuck her in.?" Nathan asked. Looking over at his wife.

"Of course." Haley said. Taking his hand. As they walked from the kitchen to her nursery. Emmy was growing more and more with every day. Her personality was starting to come out and it was a constant adventure and learning experience.

Haley picked out a book from the bookshelf and Nathan picked up Emmy. Sitting with her in the rocking chair by the window.

Both taking turns reading to her. Until the book was over. And Emmy was fast asleep in Nathan's arms.

Kissing her forehead. He placed Emmy in her crib.

"We love you so much." Haley said. As she closed the door to the nursey. Taking Nathan's hand in hers. As they headed to their bedroom.

Nathan and Haley changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Nathan wrapped his arms around her. As Haley rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

The couple falling asleep minutes later.

…

"I'm so happy right now." Peyton said. Looking over at him.

"Nothing like the stars and being alone with the person you love to make this place so special." Lucas said. Staring into her eyes.

Peyton looked back at him. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I love you too." Peyton said. Touching his face. As he leaned over kissing her. "Let's go home." Peyton said. Looking up at him.

Lucas takes her hand. The couple go back in the car. And drive home. The radio playing quietly in the background. Once they were inside the house. Lucas closed and locked the front door. Leaning over kissing her.

Whispering "Close your eyes." In her ear. As she puts her hands over eyes.

After everything was done. Lucas took her hand. And they walked through hallway into the bedroom.

"Open your eyes." He said. Not letting go of her hand.

Peyton opened her eyes and looked around.

"Luke this is beautiful." Peyton said. Looking into his eyes.

"It's nothing compared to being able to wake up with you in the morning."

"For so long you've kept your heart and feelings hidden." "Wanting to put me first even if it meant you wouldn't get the life you wanted." "I never stopped loving you." "Not for a second, a day, a year, you were always a part of me." "And now we are at last together." "I have never been happier in entire life." "You are the one for me Peyton." "I'm so in love with you." "I could go on for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

Peyton wiped her eyes. "You taught me what it meant to love and give my heart." "It's yours Luke." "My heart." "I found myself in you." "And I fall deeper in love with you with every single day." Looking back at him.

Lucas takes her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her. Laying her down on the bed carefully. Starting to take off his shirt. She gets up putting her hand on his.

Looking into his eyes as she spoke. "Let me." She said. As she took the shirt off slowly. Running her hands down his body. As she went for his belt.

He lifted her shirt off gently. Tossing it the floor. He gently laid her back on the bed. Leaning down placing kissing all over her body. Before reconnecting their lips.

Their hearts and souls given without anything held back. Leaving love in its place.

In the morning

Knocking softly on the door. Minutes later the door opened.

"I know the last time we saw each other." "I was far from welcoming." "And to be honest I'm really embarrassed about that." "Just when I think I'm becoming a better person I have moments like that and I wonder why she hasn't left me too." "I can be really selfish and impulsive." "She deserves a lot." "You're a good guy I know that I was scared because without her I really don't have anyone." "I'm sorry." "I really am." "I hope you can forgive me." "If not, I'll understand." Sam said. Wiping her eyes. As she ran off his doorstep.

Jake took in her words. Closing the front door behind him.

…

 **Author's Note: This chapter was extremely emotional. Let me know your thoughts, comments, predictions, Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 25**

 _"As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. And then the moment was gone."_

The sun streamed the windows. Signaling the beginning of a new day.

Brushing the stray hair from her face. He watched her sleep. For a few more minutes. Before he decided to get up and start making breakfast. As he made his way out of bed. Throwing on a t shirt and sweatpants. He felt her take his hand.

"Morning how are you this breath – taking in the morning." He said. Looking to her. Leaning over kissing her.

"Speak for yourself come back to bed." Peyton said. Pulling him to her.

"I was planning on it I was thinking we need some food." "Because something tells me our morning is nowhere near over." Lucas said. Turning to her.

"You are very right about that." "Let me come with you." Peyton said. Putting on a t shirt. Taking his hand. While the couple started walking out of the room and through the hallway. Into the kitchen.

The couple got out the ingredients and Lucas did the mixing and cooking. Peyton got the plates and poured the juice.

They sat down next to each other. And ate, they're hands held and locked on the other.

"This feels right." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"Me and you." Peyton said. Smiling up at him.

"I could see us doing this having nights and mornings." "Just like this for the rest of our lives." Lucas said.

Peyton stopped eating. As she looked up at him. "Luke." She said softly.

Feeling her heart stop.

….

"What's up Sammie." "I wasn't excepting a serious talk after breakfast." Brooke said. Looking over at her daughter. Who took her hand as they two sat down on the couch.

Turning to face her mother. Sam started to speak.

"You've been with me since you found me in your store that day." "I never knew what it was like to have someone stay and you loved me and made me your entire world." "And I will never be able to repay you for that." "Except being the best person I could be." "The woman I'll be someday because of you."

"I know that you ended what was beginning between the two of you for me." "And I was too caught in my own feelings to realize the sacrifice you were making on my behalf." "You gave me a family. A mom. A home and all the things I never thought would be mine." "Now it's time to put yourself first and be happy."

"If you want to be with Jake then go ahead and give him and yourself a chance." Sam said. Leaning over kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Bye momma I love you." "I'll see you after school." Sam said. As she went out the door.

Brooke felt a mixture of emotions in this moment. Gratefulness for her family and friends. The mother she become. And knew that she had deprived herself of feeling the happiness and joy that came with love and a relationship for such a long time now. With reassurance that Sam would be okay if she took this next step in her. She decided she go straight to him. And lay her heart on the line. He was the first man in many years that Brooke thought she could love and who would love her back.

Taking a breath. She got up and left her home. Got into her car and started to drive. Not stopping until she reached his house.

Getting out of her car. And crossing the street. Walking up the stairs her heart leaping at the sight of his car in the driveway.

She began to knock on the door. Her hands feeling sweaty from nervousness. As the door opened.

A smile coming across her face at the sight of him.

"Brooke." He said softly. Looking up at her.

"You've been patient and willing to wait for me." "And I appreciate that so much because I have hard time trusting people and letting them in to my heart and my life but you are different." "You don't play games and you told me exactly how you felt and what you wanted." "And now it's time for me to be honest with you too."

"I want you Jake." "I want to see where things could go between us." "I like you a lot and I love Jenny." "I plan to show both of you that I want to build something real with the three of us together." Brooke said.

Jake looked back at her. And put his hand in hers.

Leaning over kissing her. The kiss ending minutes later.

"I want us too." "We can take things as slow as possible." Jake said. Looking into her eyes.

"How about breakfast." "With the two of us." "And then later on dinner with me, you, Jenny, and Sam." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I couldn't picture anything better." "Let's go." Jake said. Smiling at her. The two walked down the steps and went into her car.

"Damn it!" Nikki yelled. Into the empty kitchen. "She is not going to take my family away from me." Nikki said. Her anger boiling over. As she saw Jake and Brooke. Kissing from the window. At the request of Jenny Nikki had spent the night on the couch.

…

Hours Later

"Look Emmy momma is a star." Nathan said. Smiling as he held their daughter. Sitting down with her. Watching Haley prepare for her performance.

Haley smiled as she walked over to them.

"Hey Nate." She said. Leaning over kissing him. "We are hours away from a night of passion and reconnecting in every possible way." "I can't wait to have you all to myself behind closed doors." "Without having to worry about anyone hearing us." Haley whispered into his ear.

"Wow You have a way with words Haley James Scott." Nate said. Leaning over kissing her again.

"You are growing up so fast Emmy." "So, you'll be running around and singing songs with me here." "And playing basketball with daddy and uncle Lucas."

"I thought my ears were burning." Lucas said. Smiling as he walked over to them.

"Hugging Haley. While Peyton hugged Nathan, and greeted little Emmy then they switched.

Lucas picking up Emmy carefully. Holding her in his arms.

"Hey sweet girl." "So anytime you need help or advice on anything or you're in need of some fun or some candy." "Come to your uncle Lucas." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

The infant smiling back at him. Touching his face with her hand.

"She loves you Luke." "You are great with her." "When am I going to be aunt Haley.?" "Emmy needs a cousin to play with." Haley said. Looking to Lucas.

"Hales." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Actually, Peyton and I are officially dating now." "So, who knows what could happen in the future." Lucas said. Looking to Peyton.

"Finally, about time Luke." "So, is the wedding.?" Haley said. Looking to them. Smiling.

Everyone's head turning as they heard Emmy start to cry.

"Hales I think Emmy and I should go." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Haley said. Taking his hand in hers.

"James no kids on the stage or in this area she's too young to be here." "She can't even be in the audience no kids allowed." Chris said. Looking to Haley.

"Karen is the one who told me I could bring my daughter to work with me." "She's the boss I listen to her only." "It's Haley James Scott." "It seems like everything I do is a problem for you."

"Which is something you need to deal with." "Because me and my family aren't leaving so get used to it or quit." Haley said. Turning her head back to Nathan.

Chris laughed and started to speak. "You have some nerve." "You act like you have authority here because you've had some shows." "In case you didn't realize it Karen took pity on you because you and that husband of yours are ex-cons do you really think anyone is going to sign you.?" "The reason you and your husband aren't rotting in prison was pure luck." "If you're not careful this will all be gone." He said. Looking back at Haley.

It was at the moment Nathan lunged at him.

"Nathan don't baby please!" "He is not worth it!" Haley said.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes. Relief going through as Nathan let him go. Backing away from Chris.

As Haley stared up at Chris.

"What is your problem!" "I've never done anything to you!" Haley yelled at him.

…


	26. Chapter 26

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it. But if you look closer, you might see someone like you. Someone trying to find their way. Someone trying to find their place._

Chris looked up at them. And started to speak. "You know what you did this family is a poison anyone who gets involved their lives are ruined I will not stop until you both pay with your lives!" Chris yelled as he walked out the café slamming the door behind him.

Haley went over to Nathan. Trying to keep her composure as she put her hand on his.

"I don't know what he's talking about." "Neither of us have met him until I started working here." "None of this makes any sense." Haley says. Looking up at Nathan. As he wrapped his arms around her.

"Would you mind keeping Emmy for the night." "I don't feel comfortable leaving Haley here by herself." Nathan asked turning to Lucas.

"Of course, we'll keep her for as long as you need." Lucas said to Nathan.

"I'll go over to the house and get some of her things." "So she's more comfortable." "You two be careful." "We love you both." Peyton said. Walking over hugging them both.

"Thank you." Nathan said to them. Feeling a sense of relief.

Knowing Emmy would be okay.

And that he could be assured that Haley would be alright.

"We'll see you in the morning Emmy." "Mommy and daddy love you so much." Haley said. Waving to their daughter. Emmy waving back to her mother.

Nathan hugging Haley tightly.

"If he comes near you, Emmy or anyone else in our family again." "He is going to regret it." Nathan said. Looking up at Haley.

"Let's not think about him." "We'll be here for about thirty more minutes and then we'll head home." Haley said. Looking up at him.

Once her set was over the couple made sure to inform Karen who hadn't been at the café at the time of what had happened.

After reassurance from them that they were not harmed. Karen called in the police and told them that Chris Keller was not allowed inside or near her place of business or near any members of her family.

The police wrote up the report and that was it. He would be notified by mail of everything and if he chooses to ignore it he would be arrested and put in jail.

After the police left. Karen went home.

Nathan and Haley got in their car and Nathan drove slowly through the dark streets of Tree Hill.

Making it home in a matter of minutes. Once inside the couple decided to enjoy the rest of their night together on the couch. Enjoying the company of the other. The fireplace going on in front of them.

Haley looked over at Nathan.

"My hands are shaking I thought he was going to attack me." "It just brought back the memories of what happened that night." "Feeling out of control, weak, and taken completely off guard." "I hate him for making me feel like this again." Haley said. With tears in her eyes. As Nathan held onto to her tighter.

"I will you protect you and Emmy no matter what it takes." "He will not destroy this family." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"Nate no I don't want you putting yourself on the line again." "We almost lost you to prison please just let the police handle it."

Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I will do that only because you're asking me too." "But if he crosses the line like he did today." "I will take matters into my own hands." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I can't talk about this anymore." "Let's go to bed." Haley said. Getting up. Taking his hand.

"I have a better idea." "Let's take advantage of our night alone."

Nathan said. As he walked to the front door.

The couple going into the car. And driving quickly. The dark sky full of stars above them.

Nathan parking close by taking Haley's hand. As they got out of the car. Haley smiled looking back at him.

"Our cabin in the woods." She said. Smiling up at him.

"Follow me inside." He said. Picking her up. Taking her in his arms. While she laughed. Leaning over kissing him.

Opening the door. Placing her down on the ground carefully.

As Haley looked around. Hearing music and seeing candles and flower pedals throughout the room.

"Nate, you are so good to me." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"Will you dance with me.?" He asked her. Extending his hand to her.

"I'll follow you anywhere." Haley said. Taking Nathan's hand as they danced together. Haley resting her head on his shoulder. As he held her tightly.

Swaying to the music. As he lifted her face. So, they're eyes were locked on each other. "I'm so in love with you." "We've come so far I want to give you your happy ending." Nathan said. Emotion thick in his voice.

Tears welling up in eyes. As she spoke. Looking back at him.

"The day that you told me you loved me, put this ring on my finger making me your wife, every single time I see you with Emmy." "All the moments that the three of us are together as a family." "That is where my happiness lies." "Our life together is my happy ending." Haley said. Tears falling from her eyes.

Nathan wiping them away with his hands. As he hugged her tightly.

The two breaking apart minutes later.

Haley leaning over kissing him. As he held her safely in his arms.

He began kissing her neck. And touching her body gently.

Picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him. As he laid her down on the bed. Taking off his shirt. Leaning down kissing every inch of exposed skin he could. Haley taking her shirt. Her hands began undoing his pants. He laid her back down. Kissing her lips. As his hand grazed the layer separating Haley.

Haley looking up at him. As her eyes darkened with want.

"Take it off Nate." She said. Her voice soft.

He slowly pulled them off her. Tossing it the floor.

Leaning down reconnecting their lips.

…

"It's been so fun having Emmy here with us." Peyton said. Smiling over at the baby.

"She's such good company." "I mean that face will melt any heart." "I'm just glad we were able to help them out." "They've gone through so much insanity already just when they get settled." "This happens." Lucas said. Shaking his head.

"They have us and Brooke too." "We won't let anything happen to them." "Let's get this cutie pie to bed." Peyton said. Picking her up.

Placing her in the bassinet by the bed.

"Goodnight Luke." Peyton said. Leaning over kissing him.

"Night Peyton." Lucas said. Looking over at Emmy. Making sure she was fast asleep before he turned out the lights.

…

"Brooke, I missed you." Jenny said. Running up to her. Hugging her tightly.

Brooke smiled. Hugging her back. "I've missed you too Jenny."

"This is my daughter Sam." Brooke said. Smiling over at her.

"Hi Jenny, it's really nice to meet you." "I'm really looking to getting to know you." Sam said. Smiling at her.

"It's nice meeting you too Sam." Jenny said in response.

Brooke and Jake held hand as they walked inside the restaurant.

"You two pick out the table." Jake said. looking to them.

Th nervousness Brooke felt started to less. As the dinner went on.

By the time everyone had almost finished their meal. There was already talk about meeting up again.

"I love to write." "I like Emily Dickinson, Robert Frost, Maya Angelo, Slyvia Plath, I write free verse poems." "Being able to just bare everything on the paper and then leave it is so freeing." Sam said. Looking to Jake.

"I'm with you on that I'm the same way with my music." "It's the way I express myself and make sense of the world." "Without it I would be lost." "But the only person who's ever heard me sing is Jenny and she is always a huge supporter." Jake said. Glancing to Jenny.

"You should get your writing out there." "I'm sure your very talented." "The thing about writing is to be honest and to have a sense of attachment to what you're saying." "Then leave people to think what they want." Jake said. Looking back at her.

Brooke felt at ease. She had no idea they find a sense of common ground something to connect on.

The dinner eventually ending. With a new meet up planned for next time.

Jenny hugged Brooke tightly.

Then hugged Sam as well. Who was surprised but hugged her back.

"Thanks for the advice." "I might just try it." Sam said. Looking to Jake.

"No problem Sam." "I'm around if you have any questions or want to talk more." Jake said.

Sam walked over to the car. As Jenny walked beside her.

"See I knew it would go well." "She's wonderful Brooke." "You raised an amazing daughter." Jake said. Smiling at her.

"You are giving me way too much credit Jenny is the sweetest most pure kindest girl in the world." "She's blessed with you as a father." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"As for the two of us." "You are everything I expected and more." "I'm excited to see what happens next." "I'll let you know what surprises I have in store for us in the future." Brooke said. Leaning kissing him.

"You in the driver's seat I am more than ready to experience life with you Brooke." "Have a good night." Jake said pulling her into his arms hugging her.

"You too Jake." "Sleep well." Brooke said. As she watched him. Walk in the direction of his car.

Fanning herself before she went into the direction of her car.

….


	27. Chapter 27

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 27**

 _Who you are is who you are. We're liars. We're thieves. We're addicts. We take our happiness for granted until we hurt ourselves or someone else. We hold grudges. And when faced with our mistakes, we reinvent the past. We reinvent ourselves. At least we try. We're prideful, and we're lustful, and we're incredibly flawed. And eventually, our flaws catch up to us._

"Morning Nate how long have you been awake.?" Haley said. Getting up. Leaning over kissing him.

Nathan smiled back at her. "Not long I was watching the sunrise. And wanting to take in this quiet time before we had to rejoin the rest of the world." He said. Caressing her face with his hand.

"Being able to wake with you in my arms will never get old." "I find myself amazed at the people we've become and the life that we've built." "I love you so much." He said. Leaning over kissing her.

"I love you too baby." "We'll get through anything together." "Always have and always will." She said. Putting her hand in his.

Nathan lifted her hand kissing it.

"You're my home." "Your faith in me and the man I am is because of you." Nathan said. As he started to get up.

"Want me to run you a bath.?" He asked her. Heading towards the bathroom.

"No, I would much rather a shower hot and steamy." She said Leaning over kissing him. As he tickled her.

Taking her in his arms. "The hotter the better." He said. Reconnecting their lips. Shutting the door behind them.

…

"Thanks for staying with us Emmy." "You were so much fun." Peyton said. Holding the baby in her arms.

Lucas smiled at the sight of them. "You come back and visit us very soon." "We love you so much." Lucas said. Looking to her.

As Nathan and Haley walked through the open door.

"There she is." Haley said smiling happily.

As Emmy clapped her hands.

"Thank you both again." "I hope she didn't keep you up." Nathan said. Looking to them.

"She slept through the night." "And we fed her so she should be good for a while." Lucas said.

"We were happy to help." "Please let us know if we can do anything else." Peyton said. Looking to them.

"Being there for us like you are is more than enough." Nathan said to them.

"Let's get you home." Haley said. Looking to Emmy.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley. As they walked out the door. Getting into their car. And driving away.

Peyton and Lucas walked into the living room. Hand and hand. Lucas making sure the doors were locked. Before he sat down.

"Luke look at the news." Peyton said. Lucas turned his face forward reading the headline. _Lindsay Strauss found dead in her cell_

 _More details to be released later on._

Putting her hand in his. "Are you okay.?" Peyton asked him.

"Relieved we can all move on for good." Lucas said in response.

…

Once Nathan and Haley arrived home. They decided to spend some quality time with Emmy. Nathan Getting out a blanket laying out on the living room floor. As Haley placed Emmy down on it.

They both laid beside her watching as she played.

Joining in playing and laughing. Enjoying their time together as a family. Feeling like the carefree couple they once were.

…

"You are going to spend the day with Brooke." "And Sam is going to spend the day with me." "Then at the end we'll meet up and spend time together." Jake said. Looking to Jenny.

"Yay I like Brooke." Jenny said. As she put on her shoes.

"I like her too." Jake said. His feelings for Brooke growing by the day.

Hearing knocking at the door. Jake went to answer it.

"Brooke's here Jenny." Jake called out to her.

Jenny arriving at his side minutes later.

Jake opened the door. His smile fading as he saw Nikki standing across from him.

"Nikki what are you doing here.?" "We don't have anything set up." Jake said. Looking to her.

"I'm here to spend time with my daughter." "She's mine too in case you forgot." Nikki said. Staring up at him.

"Jenny has plans today." "If you would have reached out to me." "I would have told you." Jake said in response.

"Plans with who exactly you haven't introduced me to anyone." Nikki said. Looking up at him.

"The woman I'm seeing." "Her name is Brooke Davis." Jake said. Staring back at her.

"Really isn't that cute." "My daughter isn't going anywhere with a woman I don't know." Nikki said. Crossing her arms against her chest.

"I know her and care about very much." "And she loves Jenny." "She should be here any minute you can meet her then." Jake said to her.

Hearing knocking at the door. Jenny opened it.

"Brooke you're here.!." Jenny said excitedly. Hugging her.

"Of course, sweet girl let's go we have fun to be had." Brooke said. Taking her hand.

Walking over as she leaned over kissing Jake.

"Have her home by 7." "Thanks for doing this." Jake said. Smiling up at her.

"I enjoy spending time with her and you." Brooke said. Smiling back at him.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Jake's told me about you." "Let me tell you who I am." "I'm Jenny's mother. Nikki" Nikki said. Looking her up and down.

"Nice to meet you." "I'm Brooke you have nothing to be threatened of." "I'm a friend of Jenny and will never take your place." "You are her mother that is an unbreakable bond." "Jenny is always cared for and safe in my presence Brooke said. Looking up at her.

As her and Jenny left the house.

Nikki watched them get into the car and drive away. Before she turned to Jake.

"I don't want some random woman around Jenny." "She needs stability and her family." Nikki said. Looking up at Jake.

"She is not random." "We care about each other very much." "She was very respectful and kind to you." Jake said. As he prepared to leave.

"I have someplace to be." "Why are here Nikki.?" Jake asked.

"I want shared custody of Jenny." "She deserves a home with her mother too." "Unless we can just stop all this nonsense and move in together. Nikki said. Smiling.

….


	28. Chapter 28

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 28**

 _You know, we spend all this time building something up, And then we don't enjoy it. We just sit there, terrified that someone is gonna take it away from us._

Jake looked at her. Taking a breath as he spoke. "That isn't happening." "No judge in their right mind would give you custody." "Abandoning your child for two years is something you can't and won't come back from." "Jenny is a child her heart is good and pure all she cares about is that your back in her life. Get this through your head." "We will never be anything but Jenny's parents." "Moving into together.?" "That is obviously proof of your delusion." "I've moved on and You have given birth to Jenny." "But you are not her mother." "I will not allow to hurt my daughter again." "If you try and take me to court for custody I will bury you." "Get the hell out of my house and stay away from Jenny." Jake said. Staring at her.

Nikki stared back at him. "I didn't come back here to lose anything." "Jenny is my daughter too and she loves me you will not take her away from me." Nikki said. As she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Locking the door. Watching her get into the car. Once she drove away.

Jake got out his phone and called his lawyer. "I need to meet with you right away." Jake said. As he went out his house.

…

Jenny and Brooke had went to the salon and gotten their hair, toes, and feet done. Now they were on their way to lunch. Brooke holding Jenny's hand as they walked.

"I've been having so much fun." "Thanks for hanging out with me." Brooke said. Looking over at Jenny.

"I'm having fun too." "Thank you, Brooke." "I never get to do things like this with my momma so today meant a lot to me." Jenny said. Looking back at her.

Hearing that made Brooke's heart ache. Jenny deserved a full-time mother.

"Anytime you want to have girl time just tell your daddy and he'll let me know and I'll pick you up." Brooke said. Looking to her.

Brooke opened the door for Jenny as they walked through the pizza place.

…

Nathan had wanted to keep his promise to Haley but couldn't let go of that lost confrontation. And had bought a gun. He would keep it on him just in case the worst situation happened and he had to defend Haley or himself.

Nathan kept the gun hidden away so no one especially Emmy could find it.

"How is daddy's little girl.?" He asked. Looking over at Emmy. Who smiled and touched her father's face. As he stared to feed her.

"If there was ever a more beautiful sight." Haley said. Smiling. As she walked over to them.

"Want me to make you something.?" Nathan asked. Looking to her.

"No, I'm okay." "I'm going to go to our room." "And write some songs." Haley said. Looking to him.

"Afterwards I'll put on a show for the both of you." Haley said. Smiling as she walked out of the kitchen.

And went into the hallway. Going up the stairs. Making it to their room. Closing the door behind her. As she sat on the bed. Getting out her notebook and started to write.

"Come on Emmy let's go to the park and make the most of this beautiful day." Nathan said. Picking her up. Carrying her into the hallway. Placing her into the stroller. Then going out the door.

…

"Alright Jenny it's time to take you home." Brooke said. Looking over at her.

"Okay thank you Brooke I had a nice the best time." Jenny said. Looking up at her.

"This is the first of our many outings." "Next time will be even better." Brooke said. Smiling at her. As she started to drive out of the parking lot and in the direction of Jake's home.

…

"Who the hell does he think he is!" "She's my daughter too." "I am her mother no matter what anyone says." Nikki yelled. Slamming the empty glass on the bar.

Calling over the bar tender for another drink.

"Sounds like you are having as bad as a night as I am." The voice said. Sitting next to her.

Nikki looked to the side of her. "What you're dealing with can't be half as bad as what I'm dealing with." The voice said. Ordering a drink minutes later.

"I'm Chris." He said. Extending his hand to her.

"Nikki." She said. Smiling. Shaking his hand.

"My problem is the Scott Family." He said. Looking to her.

Nikki's eyes went wide. "My hatred for them goes way back." "They think they're so perfect." "With their families and love and affection." Nikki said. Shaking her head. Drinking the remainder of what was in her glass.

"For me it's my ex-boyfriend." "He just doesn't see it." "That we belong together." "All I want is to give my daughter a real family." "Did I make mistakes." "Sure, I did." "But if she can forgive me why can't he." Nikki said.

"Instead of drowning our sorrows we should work together." "And make them all pay one by one." Chris said. Looking to her.

"Deal." Nikki said. Clinking her glass with his.

….

"So according to these papers." "You have legal physical custody over Jenny." "But in order to prove that Nikki is an unfit mother you need proof physical proof that you can record and show to judge in court." "I know how difficult it's been raising her on your own." "And you've done an incredible job." "I understand that Jenny loves her mother." "But in a case like this keeping them apart is what's for the best." "You have no idea what Nikki could be plotting and what her plans are." "My advice is to only communicate with Nikki if she reaches out to you." "Do not give her access to Jenny under any circumstances" The lawyer said. Looking up at Jake.

"I will make sure to do everything you've said." "Jenny is and will always be my first priority." Jake said.

As he left the lawyer's office. Getting into his car. Where he went to meet Sam. They decided to spend time at a museum. A favorite of Jake's.

"Hey Sam, thank you for waiting." "I had important business to take care of." Jake said. Looking up at her.

"It's fine I'm actually really excited to see this place." Sam said. Looking around.

"Let's get in there." "Some of the artists stick around and you can ask questions and get pictures with them." Jake said. Opening the door for her. As she walked through it. He closed the door behind them.

…

"Alright Jenny." "You're safe and sound." "I'm sure your daddy will be here any minute." Brooke said. Smiling at her.

Brooke looked at the unanswered text in her phone that she had sent Jake hours ago.

And the calls she had sent him. That went to voicemail.

Looking at Jenny. Brooke could tell she was getting impatient and decided to just take her back to her home instead.

"Come on Jenny let's go to my house we'll wait for daddy there." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

Jenny took her hand and started to walk in the direction of the car.

"I found you." The voice said.

Jenny unhooked her hand from Brooke's and ran.

"Momma." "I've missed you." She said hugging her tightly.

"Me too baby." Nikki said. Taking ahold of her hand.

"Jake never told me about you picking up Jenny today." Brooke said. Trying to read the woman.

"Change of plans she's spending the night with me." Nikki said. Smiling at Jenny.

"Well that's interesting." Brooke said in response.

"Not that it's any of your business." "This is my family after all."

"Say goodbye Jenny." Nikki said.

"Bye Brooke." "I love you." She said. Hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Jenny." Brooke said. Feeling her heart crack open. She had begun to get attached to the young girl.

"Jenny, we have to go." Nikki said. As Jenny waved to Brooke. Letting go of her hand.

Brooke felt a sense of uneasiness she couldn't place.

Watching as Jenny got in the car.

…


	29. Chapter 29

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 29**

 _Emotional chapter ahead_

 _Tears may be shed._

 _-If you could go back and change just one thing about your life, would you? and if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? or break the heart of another? would you choose an entirely different path? or would you change just one thing? just one moment. one moment that you always wanted back.._

Brooke couldn't ignore the feeling she felt. Going up to Nikki. Before she got into the car. "Since we're going to be in each other's lives." "I think it would make sense for me to have some idea as to where you live and where Jenny will be when she isn't with Jake." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

"Honestly you have no reason to be concerned." "You haven't been around that long and if you haven't figured it out yet." "Jake has this tendency falling for women who will be replacements for me in Jenny's life." "You aren't the first and you won't be last." "I know how hard it is to resist that smile and the personality." "The way he makes you feel like you're the only person he's ever loved." "Jake likes to paint this picture in his mind of how he thinks I am." "He seems to have forgotten the fact that there was a time when were in love and he wanted to have a future together." "Then we had Jenny and everything changed." Nikki said. Wiping her eyes.

"I'm going to call Jake and just make this is all set up." "Jenny does have school in the morning." Brooke said. Walking away from her.

"No!" "He will just get upset for nothing." "I just want to spend time with daughter without everyone judging me for my mistakes." Nikki said. As she headed toward the car again.

"Jenny." "You have to come with me remember the plan we made for the end of our evening." "At my house." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Jenny said. As she unbuckled her seatbelt.

And began to attempt to leave the car. Pushing on the handle. Not being able to open it.

"Momma I want to get out now!" Jenny yelled.

"Unlock the door now!" Brooke yelled. As she ran up to where Jenny was.

"No, you, him, you want to take her away from me!" "The only decent thing I have in my life!" "Go away!" "And leave us alone! Nikki yelled going after her.

Jake had dropped Sam off at Brooke's house. Driving down the street to his home. Where he saw Nikki, Brooke, and a car in the driveway he assumed was Nikki's.

Parking the car as soon as he could. Running over to where they were. "Brooke what is going on.?!." Jake yelled.

"I can back here with Jenny." "And Nikki showed up." "Saying that you had changed the plans and that she was supposed to take Jenny for the night!" Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I didn't get to tell you Nikki is not allowed to be around Jenny anymore." "No visits or contacts." "I just met with my lawyer today." Jake said. Looking to her.

"You drove me to this Jake!" "I wanted you to love me and for us to be a family and you couldn't do it." "You wouldn't let it happen." "Now what takes place is on you!" Nikki yelled. As she headed for the car.

"Daddy!" Yelled. Jenny yelled.

Jake ran to the car. Going to where Jenny was. Trying to unlock the door.

"Open the damn door Nikki!" Jake yelled.

Brooke got out her phone calling the police.

Brooke ran to where to Nikki was taking her out of the driver's seat.

"Bitch!" Nikki yelled. As Brooke threw the keys to Jake.

Jake unlocking the other door. Getting Jenny out safely.

Taking her in his arms. As he quickly took her inside.

"I was never going to let you leave with that girl." "I love her more than you could ever imagine!" "If Jenny mattered to you at all." "You would leave and go back to wherever you came from." "But since you won't because your selfish and hungry for a family that you abandoned!" "Jake and I will make sure you never get your hands-on Jenny again!" "And if you try a stunt like this again." "Know that it then be personal to me." "The last thing you want is me despising the air you breath." "I protect the people I love with every part of me." "You are pathetic and with time and love and support." "Jenny will forget all about you." Brooke said. Letting go of Nikki who attempted to leave in her car.

The police arriving minutes later.

Jake coming back outside. Talking to the police.

Brooke headed inside. And went straight to Jenny's room.

Brooke took a breath. As she opened the bedroom door. Closing it behind her.

…

"Introducing singer incredible talent. Haley James Scott!" Nathan said happily. Looking up.

As Haley walked in. Taking a seat on the chair in the living room.

Stringing her guitar as she started to sing.

The music filling the air. While Nathan held onto Emmy. Watching in amazement at the wife he loved. Completely immersed in her talent.

Emmy smiling and clapping along. As she watched her mother perform.

By the end. Emmy had fallen asleep. Nathan putting her to bed. Before he came back down. Walking down the stairs slowly.

Going back into the living room. Where he didn't see Haley.

He called out to her. Walking into the hallway where he found her. With the closet door opened. Walking slowly next to her.

As she turned her head. Looking up at him. The expression on her face blank.

Haley handed him the box and sat down in the living room.

Nathan put it on the floor carefully. As he went after her.

Her arms were wrapped around her.

Nathan sat in the chair next to her. The air in the room thick.

He turned to her and started to speak.

"Hales I can explain this." "It was for protection to make sure I was able to protect you and Emmy if there was a situation that called for it." Nathan said.

Haley turned to him. Her eyes locked on his as she spoke.

"We have gone through the most difficult life altering experiences together as a team." "Completely open and honest with each other." "I asked you to let the police handle it." "You promised me that you would." "Now I find this gun in our closet." "Do you have any idea how much I needed you and literally was aching in pain." "My heart felt like it was breaking into pieces day after day." "During those months, apart." "I was barely holding it together." "If it wasn't for the fact that I was pregnant I would have lost my mind." Haley said. Pausing as she wiped her eyes.

"We have this life." "That is as close to perfect as either of us ever had in our lives." "Family and friends our beautiful little girl." "A place to finally call home." "Jobs that we love." "Each other." "Everything we could possibly dream of." "To think that we could lose that." "I would get the love of my life taken away from me." "and Emmy would grow up without her father." "I just don't understand how you could be so damn careless Nathan." "I love you so much." "I can't go through this again." "I won't." Haley said.

Getting up as she headed up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Hales I'm sorry." Nathan said. His voice breaking.

The bedroom door shutting. Echoing down the hallway.

….


	30. Chapter 30

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 30**

 _Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world... or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives. For better... or worse._

Nathan quietly walked into Emmy's nursery. The night still on as the morning sun began to rise. Nathan walked over to her crib. Smiling as he looked down at her. Picking her up. Holding her securely in his arms.

"Morning my Emmy." "I love you so much I can never fully describe it to you." "You are proof of the goodness in me." "I want to the best dad I can be." "Come on let's get you some breakfast." Nathan said to her.

As he started to walk towards the front door. Haley coming in minutes later. Leaving the door open as she looked up at Nathan.

"I've got her." Haley said. Reaching for Emmy.

"It's okay I've got under control." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Nathan give her to me I have work and we always spend the morning together." "Afterward I drop her off at Karen and Keith's until my shift is over." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Alright if that's what the two of you always do." Nathan said. Handing Emmy to Haley carefully.

"Who is mommy's perfect baby.?" Haley said. As she smiled at Emmy. Who latched onto her.

Haley glared at Nathan. Before walking out the room. With Emmy in her arms. The mother and daughter walking down the stairs then go into the kitchen.

Nathan felt Haley's coldness towards him. And he understood it. But he also didn't understand what her problem was. He had always protected them. From the second Haley had been in trouble he put himself on the line for her and now she wanted to act as if this behavior was something new and foreign.

He wouldn't stand for that. It was his job to protect his family. By any means. Nathan walked out of the nursey and went down the stairs. Going into the kitchen.

"Why are acting like I did something wrong.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at her. "When we got together you knew how I was how I am." "All I've done from the minute we've been together is protect you and tell you how much you mean to me." "Now you're being distant and cold for no reason." Nathan said.

Haley looked at him. Taking a breath. As she continued to take care of Emmy. Eventually it was time to leave with her. She then looked at Nathan before she left and started to speak.

"I'm going to drop Emmy off and then come back to pick up this conversation." Haley said. Leaving out the door with Emmy.

Emmy waving to her daddy as they left. Nathan smiling at her. Waving back.

Nathan sat down. And waited for Haley. On the couch. The box holding the gun still on the floor where Nathan had left it the night before. He had put away the pillow and blanket he had used. Having to sleep on the couch. Because Haley had locked him out of their room.

This situation was becoming way bigger than he ever thought it would. And he needed to know why that is why she was treating him like the enemy when he had been the one keeping the bad people away since he could remember.

Haley walked through the door of their home. Closing it behind her. Walking over to where he was. Sitting next to him. As she looked into his eyes and started to speak.

"The fact that you could stand there look in my eyes and say I'm behaving like this for no reason is beyond me." "Were you not listening to me at all during what I said last night." "I didn't think I could be any clearer or more open with you." "It's been the two of us against every obstacle since we met." "And I regret none of it because it brought us to right now." "But it can't go on like this anymore Nathan." "We have to take Emmy's life into account." "The mistakes and risks we take have much bigger consequences because she's involved and will suffer for it."

"I've been in love with you since I was 16 years old." "We grew up together and have become the people we are in spite of the constant chaos and odds against us." "I want so much more for Emmy." "Parents who put her first in every aspect even if it means bringing up the hurt and pain of our pasts." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"What exactly are you talking about.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at her. Unsure of where this conversation was going.

"We need help Nathan." "Counseling for ourselves and our marriage." "I'm not giving up on us or you." "I want you with me on this." "I already made an appointment for myself and will be going later on this week."

Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"No, I'm not broken and unable to function in my own life." "I don't need help." Nathan said. Looking away from her.

Haley took a breath. Looking up at him. "The gun is still here Nathan." "Why the hell do you think that is!" "You're selfish and unable to see that your actions affect all of us!" "Neither of us are perfect." "Do you really not think growing up how we did affected the people we became!" "I'm fighting for us I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"That isn't going to happen if you can't admit that there is a problem here." "I have stuff to work on I know that and in order to be the best person, wife and mother I can be I'm going to go to someone that can give me the most insight and support." "I can't save us on my own Nathan." "You know how much I love you." "But Emmy is my heart." "I won't have her become messed up like we were." "I have to go." Haley said. Wiping her eyes. As she got up. Leaving the card for the counselor on the table. Taking a breath as she walked out the door.

Nathan picked up the container holding the gun. Opening it taking the gun out. Holding it in his hand. Feeling the weight and power behind it.

Feeling this rush of emotion hit him. As he placed the gun down. Putting it away. Putting it to the side of him.

Staring at the card. Sitting on the table.

…

Days Later

"You can talk whenever you're ready Mrs. Scott." The therapist said.

"Can you call you Haley instead." "Mrs. Scott is really formal sounding." Haley said. Looking up at her.

"Alright Haley tell me about yourself." "This is a huge step coming here so you should be very proud of yourself for that." "I'm here to help you not pass judgement of any kind simply to listen and offer my input." The therapist said. Looking up at her.

"Okay well I grew up in foster care." "You live day by day." "Some homes are better than others and in my case I didn't end up getting adopted instead I aged out at 18." "All I know how to do is survive doing anything it takes to do that." "And I've done things that will always leave an imprint on who I am."

"Regardless of how much I've changed." "This is the first time I've ever felt settled and happy." "But I'm starting to see the cracks in myself so much more now and that is terrifying to me because as much as I've grown I feel like I'm going to end up losing everything that matters and be bitter and angry just like my mother."

"And my daughter will hate me and want no part of me which is exactly how I feel about my mother." "My father just went along with it." "His life consisted of abusing substances until he barely recognized himself or us." "They should have never had children and they did anyway." "I'm trying to break the cycle in my own family but I don't think it's enough." Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

….

 **Author's Note: We've begun getting into Haley's true feelings. Will Nathan put himself first and get help or continue to put up this image that everything is okay. Nathan's story has yet to be told. Let me know you're thoughts, comments, ideas, Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 31**

" _Sometimes, it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, or unsatisfied, or barely getting by. That feeling is a lie. And if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all okay, because we all need a little help sometimes, someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there, and that someone will find you."_

"My parents are actually still living in Tree Hill in the same house." "I was the youngest child they had." "There is my older brother David, then my sisters Scarlet, and Hope, they were older than I was and were living their own lives." "I was the one who was taken by social services." "It was me called them on my parents." "I was 4." "I may have been young but the minute I got someone on the other line they listened and took everything I had to say seriously." "Once they got there my parents were completely taken off guard." "I was led out by the hand by a social worker and was relieved." "I was free finally." Haley took a breath. Closing her eyes. Pausing before she spoke.

"This is a lot more helpful than I ever imagined it would be." Haley said. Looking up at the therapist.

"I'm glad you feel that way." "So many people spend their lives in pain and struggling some end up cutting their lives short so lost in their agony to in fear of judgement and criticism." "I'm never going to give up the hope that as time goes on and people learn more about themselves that they become more willing to seek the help they desperately need."

"See you next time Haley." The therapist said.

"See you then." Haley said. As she left the office.

…

"He just dropped her off." Peyton said. Looking over at Lucas.

"Yeah he got Emmy from my mom and dad then headed here."

"He said he had to go somewhere and couldn't bring her and that Haley wasn't home and what he had to couldn't wait." "I told him it was fine and that we would watch her." "I should've checked with you first I'm sorry about that." Lucas said to her.

"Luke this is family Emmy is more than welcome anytime." "As well as Nathan or Haley." Peyton said. Taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you that means so much to me." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Let's get her fed and down for a nap." Peyton said. Smiling as she picked up Emmy.

"You are too cute." "Spending all this time with you is making me want a baby." She said. Looking at the infant.

Lucas smiled at the sight of them. His relationship with Peyton was so different from what he had with Lindsay. He was truly happy with Peyton the dynamic between them was so rich because of their longtime friendship. Adding the romantic aspect to things was completely natural. He wanted a future with Peyton.

…

It was official now there was an order of protection for Jenny. After Nikki almost trying to kidnap her. Jake realized trying to find any decency in her was pointless. They would be going to court. Nikki would be there and Jake at last had the proof he needed to ask the judge to terminate her parental rights. Once that happened Jake and Jenny would be able to move on for good. Because Nikki would be a part of their history. Brooke has been an essential part of their healing process she was by his side on the night it happened. Being a sense of comfort to Jenny and reassurance. That it would all be okay and that she was safe. He had held Jenny in his arms. A wave of relief ran through him. He couldn't live without Jenny. The thought that he almost lost her. Shook him to his core. Brooke read to her as many books as she wanted. Then after she had fallen asleep.

Brooke and I left the room. My hand in hers as I hugged her tightly.

"This entire mess is a lot to take on I can't believe your still here after all of that." I told her.

"I would do anything for her and I really care about you Jake I don't want out." "You let me into your life and your heart and I've done the same you waited for me and opened your home and heart to Sam which means the world to me." "She would never say it but she's growing attached to you and Jenny too." Brooke said smiling.

"That goes for us as well." "Sam is wonderful, strong, tough, and has this sense of humor and giving heart that I know she got from you." "Jenny looks forward to whenever we have dates so Sam will babysit." "She looks up to her." "It's heartwarming to see." Jake said. Smiling back at her.

"I should get going." "She's waiting up for me I'm sure." "I am looking forward to when we get to see each other again." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"Very soon." "And our next date will be adults only." "I want you all to myself." Jake said. Leaning over kissing her. Taking her in his arms.

"I want nothing more than to be taken by you." Brooke said. Kissing him again.

Breaking the kiss. As he caressed her face with his hand.

"Goodnight Brooke." He said. Letting go of her hand.

"Goodnight Jake." She said. Walking to the front door. Leaving the house.

Jake locked the door and headed to his room. Brooke Davis had changed his life in the most positive ways. And he wanted her in his life in a much more serious and permeant way.

…

The gun was gone. He had sold it back to the owner. And knew that he couldn't keep this up anymore he was exhausted his heart was had been broken for so long and if he was honest he never really healed from any of it. If he didn't do something about it. It would destroy him. And he would lose Haley and Emmy. There would be no coming back for if that happened.

Taking a breath. Nathan knocked on the door.

"Hi, I'm Nathan I called about coming in here today." Nathan said. Walking inside closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I made a note of it." "Take a seat and get comfortable."

The other person said.

Nathan looked around. Taking a seat on the couch. Finding it and the room nothing like he had envisioned.

"So, Nathan what brought you here today.?" The therapist asked.

"I can't do it anymore I've spent so much of my life trying to help and save people putting myself in these situations that would ruin my life needing to put together the broken pieces. Make some kind of sense out my existence at all." "My father wanted neither me or my mother and my mother was distant, angry, and hurt." "I was so desperate for a family I wanted to be normal." "I settled in every aspect." "I wanted her to love me." "She left me a lot for hours at a time." "I never knew when she would come home." "And when she did I never knew which version of her was coming back." "Then when I wasn't left to fend for myself." "There were her boyfriends." Nathan said. taking a breath.

"Who were what I thought a man should be." "Which explains why I'm so fucked up." Nathan said. Wiping his eyes.

The sound of Nathan's cell phone ringing. Brought him out of his thoughts.

As he saw Haley's name. Flash on the ID.

…


	32. Chapter 32

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 32**

" _What's more important? What we become or how we become it?"_

Nathan left the office making an appointment. For next week.

Once he was back in his car he called back Haley. The sound of her voice causing his heart to race.

"Can we meet up.?" He asked.

"We really have to talk." Haley said in response.

The call ending minutes later. Nathan beginning to drive. Going to the location they agreed on.

…

Lucas and Peyton decided to take Emmy to the beach. Enjoying being able to have her while Nathan and Haley talked alone.

"No eating sand Emmy." Peyton said. Smiling at her.

"Let's build something." Lucas said. Looking to Emmy.

Who looked back at him. Continuing to ball up sand in her hands.

"Emmy will watch us and then she'll want to play." Peyton said. Looking over at her. Lucas and Peyton built sandcastles which Emmy ended up knocking over. The three of them had a fun time. Going into the water and splashing around. The day finishing with Lunch. On the blankets under the umbrella.

…

Sam took a breath. Looking out at the crowd. Her legs were shaking and her hands were sweaty. She didn't tell anyone she knew about what she was doing today. She wanted to simply be a girl reading a poem she wrote. She looked down at the paper and started to speak.

"My poem is titled Wait." Sam said. The words coming out slowly.

 _I sat quietly. The swing moving back and forth. I remember why I never wear them because at this moment they are pinching my toes. Making every step painful. But it's one of the few choices I have to make. Looking around me I see nothing but nature. The warmth of the sun and ache in my chest a constant reminder of my loneliness. My hair is tied in a ponytail I'm worried will fall out any minute._

 _I ran out of gas. And only have change left. The reason I'm even out here is because I have no place to live. I wonder around aimlessly wondering if anyone notices I'm gone or is missing me at all. Or could I simply blow away with the wind and no one even notices._

 _There once was a girl named Sam. That no one knew or remembered._

The crowd erupted in applause as Sam smiled. And walked of the stage.

"I knew you were talented and now the world knows too." Jake said. Smiling at her. Handing her flowers.

Sam hugs him. Completely surprised. "What are you doing here.?" Sam asked curious. "I didn't tell anyone I was coming to this."

"The owner and I have been friends for years." "When she saw you're name on the signup sheet she let me know and I couldn't stay away." "Your mom is at her store and I dropped Jenny off at Lucas and Peyton's." "I'm sure she's having so much fun with Emmy." "But I had to take the chance to spend some quality time with the other Davis girl that means everything to me." Jake said.

"Let's go." Sam said. Walking beside him as they walked out the building.

…

"I'm so glad you're getting help babe." "I was surprised at how much it impacted me and gave me the chance to really look at my life." "My siblings are in different parts of the world." "None of them know what became of me and they had their own issues with my parents." "I've been thinking of trying to reach out to them." "Find out where they are and see if they would be interested in building a relationship with them."

"What do you think.?" Haley asked him.

Nathan looked up at her. Taking her hand. "It's worth trying and I'll be there to support you in any way I can." Nathan said.

"Thank you." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"I'm working on becoming a better version of myself." "It's hard bringing up these things these memories." "But I know that in order to figure it out I have to bring it to light." "I got rid of the gun and am open to marriage counseling we had so much surrounding us when we got married we were barely able to settle in and find our place in it."

"I set up an appointment for us." "To see a counselor." "Tomorrow." "Does that work for you.?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes, it does this is going to help us get our relationship to a healthier place and give us the chance to really hear each other." "I've missed you." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"Me too Hales so much." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

The camera flashing snapping their picture. As the person runs off.

…

"Those cinnamon buns were delicious and the art gallery was incredible."

"But why are we here.?" Sam asked. Looking around.

Turning to Jake. Who smiled looking back at her.

"I've wanting to do this for some time but knew that there was no way I would even attempt it without talking with you." "I love your mom very much." "I want us to be a family." "Me, your mom, you, and Jenny." "I'm going to ask your mom to be marry me." Jake said excitedly.

Sam hugged him tightly. "She's deserved this." "I know she's going to say yes and you both are going to be so happy." "Thanks for telling me it means a lot." Sam said. Looking back at him.

"I was wondering if you want to help me pick out rings.?" Jake asked.

"Of course, I would." Sam said. Smiling.

"After this is all over I'll have two daughters." "And I couldn't be more blessed for that to happen." Jake said.

"I've never had a dad before." Sam said. With emotion in her voice. And tears in her eyes.

"Now you do." Jake said. Looking back at her.

As he hugged her tightly.

…

"Daddy's home!" Haley said happily. Walking through the door hand and hand with Nathan.

"She's all set." "We had so much fun." Lucas said. Handing her over.

"Peyton's with Jenny." "Teaching her to sketch in the living room."

"She's welcome anytime." Lucas said.

"See you all later." Lucas said. Waving to them. Closing and locking the front door.

"They are going to pay Lindsay." "I promise you." "They took you from me and I won't stand for that." Chris said. Heading back into his car.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 33**

 _"Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined."_

Marriage Counseling

Part 1

"Many couples begin counseling when the relationship is beyond repair." "For the two of you know that there are problems and are willing to face it together which is a very good sign." "Where do you think your issues stem from.?" The therapist asked. Looking to Nathan and Haley.

The couple sitting next to each other. Turning to the other as Haley started to speak. "Well us getting married was something that was discussed but not something we saw happening when it did and how it did the circumstances were not ideal." "But it was perfect and a very special day." Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

"Then not long afterwards we discovered we were going to be parents which was a surprise to the both of us and something we weren't prepared for and it ended up bringing us our daughter Emmy who is a dream come true to us every day." Nathan said. Taking Haley's hand in his.

"That is a lot of change going from a newly married couple to parents in a short time frame that would put a strain on any relationship especially when the pregnancy wasn't planned." "So how has parenthood changed the dynamic of your relationship.?" The therapist asked.

"We are a team in regards to Emmy in every way." "The issues we have are more involving us as individuals." Haley said. Turning to Nathan.

"She is the voice of reason out of the two of us." "For myself I tend to not care about the risks and consequences I put myself in these positions that put my life and future at risk." "There recently was an issue with a gun that caused some real distance between us."

Nathan said. Looking up at the therapist.

"I just don't understand after everything we've gone through and almost losing our future he brought the possible trouble into our home and I can't see past that why it seems to be ingrained in him to not think about and value his own life and his willingness to just toss it off as if he hasn't progressed at all." "That is what terrifies me losing him to himself." "He is his biggest worst enemy and threat because of his carelessness and lack of value for who he has become." Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

Nathan turned his head. As he began to shut down.

"I thought we were here to talk about us as a couple why are you all of a sudden zoning in on me." "I agreed to be a part of this." "To sit here with you and try and work through our problems." "What more do you want from me.!." Nathan yelled.

Haley looked back at him. With tears in her eyes. "Nathan you're pain and problems are mine as well." "You are my husband." "My best friend, The love of my life." "Please stop shutting me out and talk to me." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." "I'm leaving I'll be in the parking lot by the car." Nathan said. As he got up and headed towards the door.

"Nathan come back we can refocus and talk about us again." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"No, I didn't come here for this." He said. As he walked out the door. Going through the hallway. Making it outside.

Haley took a breath. Looking back up at the therapist.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Haley said. While she got up.

"It's fine Haley I completely understand." "Facing our past and what may have gone there is never easy when he's ready he will talk." "Luckily for him he has you and you have him." "See you at your next appointment." The therapist said.

"Thank you, Haley." said. As she left the office. Through the hallway. Eventually reaching Nathan.

Who was waiting by the driver's seat. Haley opened the passenger side door and got inside.

"You shouldn't be driving if your upset." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving home." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

The couple eventually reaching their home. Nathan going through the door. And heading up the stairs. Haley looks in his direction. Then turns back. Thanking Karen for watching Emmy. Who was now sleeping soundly in her crib.

"It was no problem Haley she is a delight is everything okay.?" She asked. Looking into her eyes.

"It will be say hello to Keith for me." "I love you." Haley said. Hugging her tightly.

"I love you too sweetheart." "And I will." Karen said.

Haley walked her to the door. Watching as Karen walked out got into her car and drove away before Haley. Closed and locked the door behind her.

Taking a breath as she went upstairs. Going through the hallway. Opening the door to their bedroom. Walking inside as she closed it behind her.

Looking up to see Nathan not there. A sense of panic and worry began to erupt in her. As she headed out the door.

Heading in the direction of Emmy's room. Hopeful he would be there. And to her relief he was. Sitting down in the chair by her bookcase. Going through her album. A smile coming across his face when he passed a certain photo.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, he looked up at her.

His face different. And eyes unreadable to her. As she walked over to him.

"We should get out of here and go to our room." "You know how Emmy is when she's woken up." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I want to spend time with my daughter." "Why are trying to bring all this up again.?" Nathan asked. With tears in his eyes. "I'm not going back to that office." "I knew it that I couldn't trust you." "That you would believe everyone but me." Nathan said as he got up.

And went out of the nursery into their bedroom. Haley went after him.

"Nathan what is going on.?" Haley said. Looking up at him.

"You were gone and you left me all alone." "It's your fault."

Nathan said to her.

"You just got so out of it you didn't save me." "I wanted to help me but you just it happen over and over again." Nathan said. Looking away.

Haley began to realize his words were not directed at her but Nathan's mother.

"What happened Nathan.?" Haley asked him.

"It's because of you that I'm this way." "So protective, and careless, and risky why I don't care what happens to me." "And that is because you hated me and wanted me gone and so you had them do it for you." "The night they almost killed me and you just stood by and watched." Nathan said. Looking away from her.

Haley felt her heart break. This explained it." "Nathan putting himself on the line over and over is what he does to an extreme because of what his mother put him through at the hands of her boyfriends. He wanted to save the people he loved. Like he wished his mother had saved him.

Haley felt tears well up in her eyes. As she leaned over hugging him tightly.

The tears falling from her eyes. He didn't push her away. Instead he held onto to her tightly.

The emotion he once held back was at last released. She held onto him tighter. "I'm sorry Hales." He said. His voice breaking.

"It's okay Nate I'm here you're safe now." "I love you so much." Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

…

 **Author's Note : At last Nathan's story is revealed. Let me know you're thoughts, What you think is next for Nathan and Haley, and should Nathan have an encounter with his estranged mother.? Next up The custody case for Jenny begins.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 34**

 _You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices. Or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world. That's just the way it is. But for the most part, you get what you give._

The Custody Trial

The entire Scott family was on Jake's side. In the courtroom. Brooke was right beside Jake and he had no other choice but to bring Jenny along because everyone who would offer to watch her was here. But he was able to be at peace knowing that she wouldn't have to be put on the stand. The trial couldn't begin yet because Nikki hadn't arrived which didn't surprise him at all. Wanting this whole thing to just be over already. So, he could take his daughter home. And celebrate the exciting new chapter they would be beginning.

Thirty minutes later. Nikki walked into the court room. With a smile on her face and she wasn't alone. The room went quiet. As Nikki and the man walked in and sat down next to her lawyer.

"What the Hell!" Haley said. Nathan having to hold on to her hand tighter. Trying to keep her from jumping up.

At the sound of Haley's voice. Nikki turned around. And waved.

Her lawyer telling her to turn around.

"Mr. Jagielski it was you who wanted this trial to happen." "What is the purpose of this trial.?" The judge asked him.

Jake stood up next to his lawyer. And started to speak. "Your honor all I'm trying to do is assure that my daughter has the life she deserves I will admit when her mother reappeared I was open to the idea of Jenny having contact and in time building a relationship with her mom." "But as time has gone on I've come to the conclusion that she is unfit to be a mother to Jenny or to any child." "Especially considering recent events." "That involved Nikki attempting to kidnap Jenny and if it wasn't for my girlfriend and me Nikki would have taken her and I would of never saw my daughter again." Jake took a breath. Pausing trying to regain his composure.

"My daughter is my entire life." "I've loved her and taken care of her from the minute she was born I have a copy of her birth certificate my name is on it. But Nikki's name is nowhere on it." "Why you may ask is because she never wanted to be a mother." "She simply got pregnant in an attempt to keep up with this sick fantasy of what she thought love was and what she thought we would be." "She is unfit and deserves to lose every right she has." "My daughter deserves the world having the unconditional love and support a mother is supposed to give." "And Nikki isn't capable of it." Jake said. Looking up at the judge.

Taking a seat next to his lawyer. As the Judge thanks Jake for his testimony and then turns to Nikki.

"Now it's your turn to speak on your own behalf." The judge said.

As Nikki looked up at him and started to speak.

"I have made mistakes." "Do I have regrets of course." "But name one person in this court room that has never done anything wrong.?" Nikki said. Looking around the courtroom.

"I am trying everything I can to be a better person." "I've gotten a job and have gotten married I recently bought a home." "I've had chances to restart my life before and haven't taken advantage of it." "Why has that changed." "Because I love her." "She is the only decent person in my life." "I would do anything for her all I'm asking is for another chance to be the mother I've always wanted to be." Nikki said. Wiping her eyes.

The judge called a recess while he made his decision.

Nikki smiled and laughed with her lawyer and her husband.

While the Scott family was still in shock.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." "Nikki and Chris Keller are married." "My eyes almost fell out of my head." "The judge has to see who she really is and know that Jenny belongs with us." Brooke said. Taking his hand.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me or Jenny." Jake said. Looking into her eyes.

"I feel the exact same way Jake." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

Smiling warmly at him.

The judge remerges an hour later. With a ruling.

"In the custody case of Jenny Jagielski."

"The decision has been made that her mother's parental rights have been terminated." "As of today, and she is to not have any contact with the minor child."

"This case has been settled." The judge said. Banging his gavel.

Everyone started to exit the courtroom.

"You can't do this!" "You can't keep me away from her!" Nikki yelled.

As Jake and Jenny left the courtroom. Surrounded by the Scott family.

Everyone met up at Jake's where the celebration lasted for hours.

Until the guests started to head home. Nathan and Haley getting a request from Jenny to have Emmy stay over at first, they insisted that they didn't want to intrude by leaving her there.

But Jake said it was fine and that he welcomed the company.

Congratulating him and making sure to offer to watch Jenny anytime. They left Emmy there. She barely noticed they had left with the fun she was having.

Nathan and Haley got back into their car. And drove home slowly. Wanting to enjoy the quiet and peacefulness of the neighborhood.

Once they arrived home. Nathan and Haley decided to spend this time together.

"I'm really happy for them." "I hope this is just the beginning of better days to come." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I know he's already made her a priority I'm relieved to see he doesn't have to fight for her anymore." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I said a lot yesterday and I feel bad for unloading that on you." "I feel ashamed and embarrassed I don't like you seeing me that way I'm supposed to be strong for you and take care of you." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"You have no reason to feel that way we are supposed to be able to be vulnerable with each other I can be strong for you too." "You always take care of me and put me first let me share some of that." "Thank you for letting me in I know how difficult and painful that was." "It broke my heart to know you through that alone and have been carrying that around with you all this time." "This entire situation has made feel even closer to you and I didn't think we could be anymore connected." "We are a team we face the world together." "You put me back together." "And now at last it's my turn to show you how much I love you." "And to put you together again." "We are strongest together." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"Come with me." Haley said. Taking his hand. The couple going up the stairs. Through the hallway. Into their bedroom. Haley locking the door behind them.

Looking up at him. Into his eyes. As she spoke.

"Let me take care of you." "Let me love you." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him. As her hands touched him gently.

Feeling his arms wrap around her. Haley kept her eyes on him. Gripping his shirt slowly taking it off of him. Hearing it hit the floor. Haley placed kisses on him. Running her hands over his body.

Leaning over kissing him. As Nathan took of her shirt. Closing the gap between them. Placing kisses on her neck. Laying her down on the bed. As he began to remove her skirt.

Haley gave him access. Feeling her temperature rise. Nathan threw off her skirt as she laid him down on the bed. Getting on top of him. Her hands gripping the belt slowly undoing it. Smiling as she felt his hand lift her face. Once the belt was off. She leaned over kissing him.

He laid her back down. Kissing her lips and all the way down her body.

His fingers lingering over the final layer separating them.

As he leaned over planting a kiss on her body.

"Nathan." Haley said softly. Gripping the sheets.

Nathan slowly removes the remaining layer.

Leaning down reconnecting their lips as Haley gets on top of him.

"Nate look at me." Haley said. As they're eyes lock on each other.

"I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you too." Nathan says. Pulling the covers over them.

…

Jake's Home

"I'm going to take you away Brooke." "For a night that you will never forget." Jake said. Looking into her eyes.

"I can't wait." "We've waited for a night like this all alone just the two of us." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

…


	35. Chapter 35

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 35**

 _Happiness comes in many forms-in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be…_

Nathan watches her sleep. Brushing stray hair from her eyes. Wanting to savor these moments. Trying to figure out why he got so lucky. To have found Haley and for them to have fallen in love. Still remains something he can't believe. She made him better in every way. He would keep going to counseling alone and with Haley. None of it was easy but he was tired of not dealing and burying his emotions. To be the husband, father, and man he wanted to be. He needed to start over and make every moment count. He had lost enough time. And wouldn't lose anymore. His past would no longer define the future he intended to build.

Haley woke up. Smiling up at him. "Morning Nate." She said. Placing kissing on him. As Nathan rubbed her back. Leaning over kissing her.

"Morning Hales." "You make me happier than I ever thought I could be." "I had no idea what love was how to take it or give it until you showed me." "Our life is going to be everything we've ever wanted it to be." "I promise you." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"This is everything I've ever wanted and needed." "You are my home my family." "You taught me I was worth loving and that made me want to value myself and my body." "I wouldn't be who I am without you." Haley said. Looking back at him. Emotion thick in her voice.

Nathan caressed face with his hand. "I love you." "And your body is perfect every part of you it brought us Emmy and I will cater and cherish you for the rest of our lives." "So, beautiful." Nathan said. Turning her over placing kisses all over her body.

Haley gripped her hands on his back. "Now it's my turn to love you." Nathan said. Reconnecting their lips.

…

Hours Later

Emmy now back at home and Sam now over at Jake's to watch Jenny. Brooke and Jake were on the way out. Jake had planned this night away from Brooke and told her nothing about it.

"Momma don't worry about me and Jenny we will be fine." "You just enjoy your date and have fun." "I love you." Sam said. Hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you too Sammie." Brooke said. Hugging her back. "And parents always worry especially moms." "If anything happens and you need help call aunt Peyton, uncle Lucas, Uncle Nathan, or aunt Haley." Brooke said. As she was walking out the door.

"I know all the numbers and it won't be needed." "Bye momma." Sam said. Waving to her. Closing the door. Locking it behind her.

…

"Our adults only date begins." Jake said. Looking over at her.

Brooke smiled at him. Resting her head on his shoulder. As the limo driver began to drive away.

The couple arriving at their destination. In a matter of hours.

Once the car stopped. Jake got out and opened Brooke's door.

Brooke got out of the car slowly. Jake was by her side minutes later.

Paying the driver. Who parked in the parking lot.

Before he rejoined Brooke.

"We're in New York." Brooke said. Surprised. Looking up at him.

"At one of your favorite restaurants." Jake said. Taking her hand as they walked up the stairs and got inside. Getting a table by the window. Ordering and getting their food. Brooke looked around noticing how she didn't see anyone else. And the fact that she didn't care. Having this time with Jake where they could just be a couple. Meant the world to her. And she would remember this night. And just how deeply she was falling in love with him.

The dinner over now. And the couple now back in the limo. Brooke knew there was something more coming but she didn't know what.

She leaned over kissing him. The kissing continuing until they had no other choice but to stop.

Jake taking her hand in his. As they walked out. Brooke looked around. Noticing the view of the city above her and the bridge where she knew people walked. It was said that coming here and walking on that bridge would bring good luck to your future.

Looking beside her. She knew it wasn't needed.

The couple ended up sitting on the bench. Overlooking the view.

Jake looked up at her and started to speak.

"I never realized how protected and cautious I had become when it came to my life and my heart until I met you." "I remember thinking when we met that I had to stay away because you would end up changing my life and thankfully my stubbornness out ruled and I let you to my life anyway." "And I was right you changed what I thought love meant and what unconditional love is supposed to be." "You became my best friend, a mother to my daughter and gave me a sense of family I thought I didn't deserve."

"I am completely, endlessly, in love with you." Jake said. As he got down on one knee.

"Brooke Penelope Davis." "Will you marry me.?" Jake asked. With ring in his hand. Looking into her eyes.

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, Jake I will." "I love you." Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

"I love you too Brooke." "More than I can ever express." He said. Slipping the ring on her finger. Pulling her into a kiss.

The couple ended up back in the limo. Jake paid the driver. Thanking him for his help for night. But said he had got it from here.

Making it inside the doors of the plaza hotel.

Checking in and getting inside their room quickly.

Brooke looked up at him. Feeling this sense of freedom and carelessness that she missed. As he took her into his arms. Laying her down not breaking eye contact with her while he started to remove her clothes. Kissing every part of her. His movements slow and careful only making Brooke want him more.

Once she was out of her dress. She took off his shirt wanting him not being able to keep down her desire for closeness between them. Her hands moving quickly. Wanting to feel his skin on hers.

He kissed her. Laying her back down. Both of them unable to keep their hands off each other. As Jake takes off the thin layer separating them.

Brooke can barely speak. As his hands find their way to her body. Caressing and touching her. As he pulls her closer to him. The gap between no longer existing.

She clings to him. His actions displaying nothing but love. His words of affection whispered in her ear. Sending her soaring. He gives himself to her completely. She gives herself right back to him.

Waves of pleasure. And feelings of pure bliss come over them.

As they find themselves in each other.

…

Lucas and Peyton held hands. Peyton's heart raced as Lucas was full of excitement and joy over the pure possibility.

Peyton took a breath. As she looked down.

Breath leaving her body as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant." Peyton said. Happily.

"Mom and dad." "I love you so much." "I can't wait to meet this baby." Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

"I love you too." Peyton said. With tears in her eyes.

…


	36. Chapter 36

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 36**

 _Until you've faced all the mistakes you've made_

 _You'll never change._

I never imagined my life turning out like this. Adopting Sam made me a mother and that gave me a new perspective on life and even though it was a process and the biggest life adjustment I ever made. I would do it all again. Because that girl made my house a home. My heart that once ached in a pain was now fill of happiness. Love was something I had told myself that I was better off without. It had never worked out in the past and I wasn't going to keep investing my emotions and life in someone I didn't think would stick around so I stopped dating and focused on my work which only made what I was missing that much more obvious. Then I met Jake and knew I would never be the same.

Brooke woke up to the smell of food. As she got up. Smiling as she saw Jake beside her.

"Morning future husband." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"Good morning my soon to be wife." Jake said. Leaning over kissing her.

The couple breaking the kiss minutes later.

"You set the bar very high." "Breakfast in bed, whisking me away to New York, Mind blowing nights of endless passion, I mean how are you real." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him again.

"You are giving me way too much credit baby." "You are worth going all out for." "I've thought the exact same thing about you." "It's too good to be true all this. "Happiness but we deserve it." "I want a small wedding." "The sooner we get married the sooner we can start the next chapter of our life together." Jake said. Looking up at her.

"I want to adopt Jenny." "It would mean everything to me if I could officially be her mother." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Are you sure Brooke.?" "Once Nikki hears about this she isn't going to take it well at all and I just don't want her to ruin the good we have going on." Jake said to her.

"Yes, Jake I love that little girl just as much as I love Sam." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

Jake took her hand in his as he spoke.

"Okay she's going to overjoyed." "And I want to adopt Sam." "I want to be her dad she deserves to know what it's like to have two parents who love her unconditionally." "We are going to have a full house between Jenny and Sam." "It's really exciting to think about Jake said.

Looking into her eyes.

"I plan to drop the Davis and become Mrs. Brooke Jagielski." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I like the sound of that." Jake said. Leaning over kissing her.

"I like sound of something else." Brooke said. Pulling him closer to her.

Smiling into the kiss. As Jake pulled the covers over them.

…

"We should be reading baby books and buying supplies." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"We have nine months for that Luke." "It warms my heart to know how excited you are and I know you're going to be an amazing father." "But for right now I just to enjoy each other and the impending happiness this baby will bring." Peyton said. Looking back at him.

"Sounds great." "You're going to be the best mom in the world." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

…

"Hales come quick!" Nathan said. As Haley ran into the living room.

"Emmy is officially walking." "Look at you baby girl." "Come to daddy." Nathan said. Smiling at her.

Emmy looked up at dad and took steps forward to him.

Haley felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

"Yay you did it Emmy." Haley said Haley.

Kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Momma." Emmy said softly.

"That's right." "I'm your momma." Haley said. Smiling up at her.

"Who's this guy holding you.?" Nathan asked. Looking into her eyes.

"Daddy." Emmy said. Looking back at her father.

"That's exactly who I am." "Mommy and I love you more than anything in the whole world." Nathan said. Glancing over at Haley. She leaned over kissing him.

…

"Who the hell is that judge anyway." "She's my daughter." "You can't just take her from me." "It doesn't matter what Jake does." "And that girlfriend of his can go straight to hell." "You're not taking my place." Nikki said. Turning to Chris.

"I have to focus before we leave this damn town behind us." "I need to make Nathan and Haley pay it was because of them I lost Lindsay." "They just get to go on and live happily ever after." "Fuck that." "You take my sister away." "I take what matters most to you." Chris said. Looking back at Nikki.

…

Jake's House

Telling Sam and Jenny about the engagement went very well. Their hugs and tears. The family of four went out for dinner and then ice cream.

Once they returned home. Sam said her goodbyes then headed back to her and Brooke's home. While Jenny asked specifically for Brooke to tuck her in. Jake smiled at the request saying goodnight to Jenny. And kissing Brooke goodbye. Before he went to upstairs to sleep.

Brooke went inside Jenny's room. Closing the door behind her.

Jenny looked up at Brooke. And started to speak.

"Brooke when you and daddy get married can I not call you Brooke anymore.?" Jenny asked.

Brooke smiled at her. "Of course, you can." "That doesn't have to change." Brooke said in response.

"After the wedding me, daddy, you and Sam, are going to be a family." Jenny said. Looking into Brooke's eyes.

"That's right forever no matter what." Brooke said. Taking the young girl's hand.

"Brooke would it be okay if I called you mom.?" Jenny asked. Looking up at Brooke.

Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes. "From now on I'm momma." "Sounds just right to me. Brooke said. Leaning over hugging Jenny tightly.

"Sweet dreams." Brooke said. As she left the room. Closing the door behind her.

 **Author's Note: The connection between Lindsay and Chris revealed. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, predictions, ideas, Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 37**

 _People say hell is endless. They say it's our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness. But whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty, and all the devils are here._

Chris and I connected over our mutual hatred for Scott family and the people connected to them. We ended up realizing we had more in common than we ever thought we would. And ended up getting married in Vegas. The fact that he's sexy as hell adds to it to. But I'm sure no one wants to hear the details on everything that happened after that.

Anyway, at this point I have nothing to lose. So why not help him at least one of us should get what we want.

To be honest I would do the exact same thing. Those Scotts think they're untouchable. The truth was they were more messed up then either of us. Yet everyone put them on a pedestal. I was sick of it. Our plan is to take her and she'll be my second chance to the mother I didn't get to be and he'll avenge his sister it's a win/win. Nikki thought to herself as she continued to drive. Into the night with Chris by her side.

Nathan couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Emmy was playing in her room. The sight of her being happy and innocent. Having a nice and normal childhood. Caused his heart to fill with joy. It was all he ever wanted for her. Now at last their life seemed to be settling down. Walking inside her room. Her face lighting up at the sight of him.

"Daddy." She said softly. The toys falling from her hands. As she reached her arms up for her dad to pick her up.

"Emmy." "Daddy's little girl." "Time for bed." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms and placing her in the crib.

Leaning down kissing her forehead. Pulling the blanket over her.

"I love you." He said looking into her eyes.

As he began to leave the room.

"Love." Emmy said. Waving to her father. Nathan closed the door slowly. Walking back into the hallway into Him and Haley's bedroom.

Climbing back into bed. Wrapping his arms around Haley. As she relaxed into him.

The next morning

"I'll drop Emmy off at daycare and then I'm going to be meeting with Karen, Peyton, and Brooke. For breakfast.

"See you later Nate." "I'll be waiting for your call." "During your lunchtime." "I love hearing your voice even if it's just for a few minutes." Haley said.

"Say hi to everyone for me." "And I look forward to hearing your voice during that time it reminds me to stay focused and remember what is most important." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing Haley.

Watching while she got into the car. Having already said goodbye to Emmy. He got into his car and drove to work.

…

Smiling watching Emmy join the other kids. Before Haley went out the daycare doors. Heading back into her car. Going to the restaurant.

Reaching in thirty minutes. Walking through the door. Getting wrapped into a hug from Karen. Not that long after. Brooke and Peyton arrived.

Sitting down after hugs from Karen.

"So how is everyone doing.?" "With everything going on in our lives we haven't had the chance to gather together." "So, update me my girls what's going on.?" Karen asked. Looking around the table.

"I'm pregnant." Peyton said happily.

"I'm engaged." Brooke said excitedly showing off her ring.

"Waiter tea and the breakfast menu." Karen said. As she got up and hugged Brooke and Peyton again.

"I'm going to be a grandmother." "I'm ecstatic." She said. Looking over at Peyton.

Then turning to Brooke. "Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. You deserve this Brooke try to enjoy every second it goes by very quickly." Karen said. Looking to her.

"As for you Haley our little Emmy will be turning a year old soon." "Time has flown by and we cannot wait to celebrate this milestone with her and you and Nathan." Karen said. Looking up at her.

…

"You boy scoping or checking out the art.?" A voice said. Turning Sam around.

"Checking out the art what about you.?" Sam said.

"Trying to figure out if I can get an Uber out here or not."

The person said. Looking back at her.

"This is Tree Hill NC small town." Sam said smiling.

"Thanks for the heads up." "Thank god for this place, the music store, and that café I passed on the way into town." "Otherwise I would have to buy a ticket and move back to LA." "Which would really piss off my parents." "And ruin my chances of getting that new car." "So, it's probably for the best." The person said. Looking back at her.

"Probably I'm Sam Davis." She said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam I'm Spencer." She said. Shaking Sam's hand.

…


	38. Chapter 38

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 38**

 _You ever wake up from a really good dream, and try to get back to sleep? Or you got the flu, and you promise yourself you will appreciate normal so much more, if you can just get back to it? That's the way I feel. I just want things to go back to the way they were._

I bought baby supplies, a car seat, and toys. Chris made sure we have gas and money and passports. It's all set we're just waiting for the right moment and we'll get her then take off out of Tree Hill. He knows where they take her and where they drop her off. I'm driving our getaway car. They will both at last understand what it means to lose someone they love. And I for one can't wait. Nikki thought to herself. Looking over the stuff she had recently purchased. Before going back inside her home.

…

"Hey Hales." "Work's going really good we're very busy." "How did meeting up with Karen go.?" Nathan asked. With the phone in his ear.

"It was wonderful we had a very nice time." "There was talk of babies, weddings, and Emmy." "Can you believe she's going to be a year old in a matter of days.?" Haley asked smiling into the phone.

"No, I can't it feels like she was just born yesterday." "She's growing up so fast." "One year done many more to go." "After the party's over we'll celebrate just me and you." Nathan said.

"I'll hold you to that Nate." "I'll let you get back to work." "I love you." Haley said. Smiling into the phone.

"I love you too." "I'll gladly make it a night full of memories for you too."

"Nathan Scott what has gotten into you." Haley says as she pulls into the Karen's café parking lot.

"Just in love with my beautiful wife." Nathan said in response.

"I'm just as in love with my incredible husband." "And I'm officially off birth control so we may just make another baby that night." Haley said to him.

"See you when I get home." Nathan said. Closing the phone.

"We'll be waiting for you." "We'll put her to bed then I'll put you to bed." Haley said smiling. Closing the phone.

….

"There is your baby." "Everything is growing the way it should."

"I'm going to be giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins." "Feel free to ask me any questions you may have." "Would you to hear your baby's heartbeat.?" The doctor asked.

"Yea of course." Peyton said. Looking to Lucas.

Who was holding on securely to her hand as the lights went out and a loud thumping filled the room.

Peyton's eyes filled with tears. As she turned to Lucas.

Lucas wiped her tears. Leaning over kissing her.

The lights eventually coming back on. And Peyton sat back up.

The doctor looked at them. And started to speak.

"I'm sorry I was wrong there was two heart beats." The doctor said. Looking to them.

"That sounds normal to me." "Mine and the baby's." Peyton said. Looking to them.

"Not counting your own your pregnant with twins." "Congratulations you two." The doctor said.

Peyton placed her hand on her stomach.

Lucas leaned over kissing her again.

The doctor left the room. To get the prescription.

Peyton got up and Lucas wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Two babies." Peyton said in disbelief hugging him back.

…

"Brooke, you know I would be more than happy to go wedding dress shopping with you." Karen said. Looking to her.

"I know but there is no doubt in my mind what I want to do and it's to wear your dress all the happiness you and Keith have had and the fact that you both have been parents to me my whole life." "I would be honored to wear it." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

"Alright it's yours." "You will make such a beautiful bride." Karen said. Looking to her.

"Keith will have the harder time with this than I will you two have always been close." Karen said.

"I know I love him and he offered to walk me down the aisle and I said yes." "It's all coming together." "This time in all of our lives couldn't be better." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

…

"You go and play Emmy." "Then you'll come inside for your nap." The playground monitor said. As she went to check on the other children.

Emmy went to play and was already consumed into her fun.

Chris smiled as he watched her. "Aren't you beautiful." He said. Leaving minutes later.

...

"So give all the details on the fun, interesting people of Tree Hill." Spencer said. Looking to Sam.

While the two girls sat down at lunch.

"Well that depends on what group your trying to be apart of." "I for one am not a clique person." "I'm friends with everyone I'm a lot like my mom that way." "Tric is the place we love having out at." "Food is great, the drinks are cheap and you are guaranteed to make a connection with someone." Sam said. Looking back at her.

"As long as there are cute people around I'll be all set." Spencer said to her.

"Of course the guys here are very good looking you'll have no problem." Sam said to her.

"Oh I don't care about that." "Guys aren't really my thing." Spencer said. Looking back at her.

"What do you mean by that.?" Sam asked.

"I'm gay I like other girls." "Is that a problem for you.?" Spencer asked.

"No Tree Hill is very tolerant but there are still jerks." "You have me as your friend so they will back off if not they'll have to deal with." Sam said. Looking back at her.

"Thanks Sam for your support." "It means a lot to me." Spencer said.

"No problem." Sam said in response.

...


	39. Chapter 39

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 39**

" _Life kicks you around sometimes, it scares you and it beats you up, but there's a day when you realize you're not just a survivor. You're a warrior. You're tougher than anything life throws your way. and you are."_

Haley smiled as she drove up to the daycare. She couldn't wait to see Emmy. As much as she enjoyed her job. Being with her daughter was a highlight of her life. Parking in the nearest spot. Haley got out and walked up to the daycare doors. She opened it and went through it. Looking around the room. Searching for Emmy amongst the sea of young children.

Racing over to where she knew Emmy always was. She opened her arms and Emmy came walking towards her. Halfway there Emmy went the other way. Being led the hand out the daycare.

"No Emmy! Somebody help me!" Haley yelled. Running through the crowd, her cries not being heard. As she made it outside seeing Emmy being driven away in a car.

Unable to move or breath as everything went dark.

Haley got up trying to catch her breath. Wiping the tears from her eyes. As she got out of bed and went straight into Emmy's room.

Relief going through her in waves. At the sight of Emmy asleep in her crib.

It was just a nightmare. A horrible crazy dream. Haley told herself. While she picked up Emmy carefully. Holding her in her arms. Sitting carefully in the rocking chair.

Watching her as she slept. Unable to shake this feeling of uneasiness she felt. Haley remaining awake the remainder of the night.

Emmy waking up hours later. With a smile on her face.

"Momma." She said softly. Wrapping her tiny arms. around her mother.

Haley feeling tears well up in her eyes. Holding on tightly to her daughter.

"That's right Emmy momma's here and she's going to keep you safe." "I love you so much." Haley said. Not wanting to let her go.

"Love." Emmy said in response.

Haley got up and went with Emmy out of her bedroom. Down the stairs into the kitchen.

Where she saw Nathan eating breakfast. In his work uniform.

Placing Emmy in her high chair. As she turned to him.

Nathan stopped eating breakfast and got up.

Wrapping his arms around her. Noticing how shaken and upset she was.

"Hales what's wrong.?" Nathan asked. Looking into her eyes.

"I'm not going to work." 'I'm not leaving this house." "I had this dream someone took her and I couldn't get to her in time and she was gone." Haley said. Emotion thick in her voice. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Babe she's alright it was just a dream." Nathan said. Trying to reassure her.

"No, it was more than that." "It was like a warning I can't take that risk." "I won't lose her." "I can't." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"If you're that worried and concerned I'll stay home too." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

…


	40. Chapter 40

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 40**

I guess after a certain point. You just expect the worst in people. Especially yourself. That is the case for me at last. I've come to a point in my life where I need to just stop running and make peace with myself and everything I've done. Which is why today my plan is going to be put into motion. Nikki thought to herself as she kept her eyes on the road. Ignoring Chris's request of knowing where they were headed. Eventually the car stopped. And Nikki got out of the car. Taking a breath as she walked through the doors.

…

Nathan and Haley remained safely tucked away in their home. One of them keeping an eye on Emmy at all times. Now done with breakfast the couple were in the living room. Enjoying each other and being able to spend this quality time with their daughter.

"Hales are you feeling any better now.?" Nathan asked. Looking over at her.

"That I want to crawl out of my skin feeling is still there." "You don't understand Nate it felt so real." "We take her to that day care every day during the week." "She was walking to me and then she was led away. Someone taking her hand and walking out the daycare. I was screaming for help and it was like no one heard me." "I made it outside but by then she was gone." "I couldn't breathe." "It felt like everything we went through was for nothing because the most beautiful and perfect thing in our life wasn't there." "I just can't leave her." Haley said. Wiping her eyes. Looking over at Emmy who sensed her mother's sadness. And hugged her.

Haley held onto her. Kissing her cheeks. Causing her to laugh.

"Momma's alright." Haley said. Putting a smile on her face.

"Haley, I love you." "Baby come here." Nathan said. Wrapping his arms around her. "I will make sure nothing harms Emmy or you." "You're safe here." "This is our home just us there is no safer place." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"Okay I'll put it together." "And I love you too." Haley said. Looking back at him.

Haley went and joined Emmy. Who was playing in dollhouse.

Nathan got up to join them. When the news reporter started to speak.

 _Chris Keller and his wife Nikki have surrendered and are in police custody._

…


	41. Chapter 41

**Almost Reality**

 **Chapter 41**

 _if you're lucky, if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back._

4 years later

Nathan looked around their bedroom. A smile coming to his face. As he leaned over looking at Haley. Watching as she slept. He couldn't believe everything that had taken place during these last few years.

Nikki and Chris were in prison and would remain there for many years. It was released later that Nikki had told the police everything her and Chris had planned and given their previous charges it was all the courts needed to assure that neither of them would have the ability bring any harm to anyone else. Everyone in the family was able to breathe easier and go on living their lives with peace and freedom.

Karen and Keith's vow renewal was full of family and friends. Outdoors with wind chimes and the roar of the waves. The sky was clear and the birds were chirping. Lucas walked our mom down the aisle. Keith waiting for her. With a smile and love reflected back in his eyes. Their ceremony was beautiful and filled all of us with excitement for the future.

Now the couple was off traveling the world. Enjoying this next phase of their life. But they visited as much as possible. And always bringing souvenirs back.

Jake and Brooke's wedding was elegant and beautiful. You could see the joy and pure love from both of them. Jenny was the flower girl. And Sam walked with Brooke down the aisle. There was not one person without tears when Jake after saying their vows and officially being joined together as husband and wife. Turned to Sam slipping a bracelet on her wrist.

Telling her the story of the tradition behind it. Which started with Jenny who had a matching one. Ending with her. Assuring her that now she had a father who loved her and a sister who adored and looked up to her. The four of them now a family for the rest of their life.

It was a sight to see the reception lasting for hours ending in the early hours of the next day. The newly married couple going on a honeymoon to Italy and Paris. Returning home weeks later.

Lucas and Peyton ended up becoming parents to Twin boys. Gavin and Keith Nathan Scott. So, cute and full of personality. They are 2 years old now. Haley and I are their god parents.

As for the three of us. Emmy is now 5 years old. Beautiful, friendly, and into music and basketball. Life is in the happiest place it's been in a long time.

Haley woke up. Her hand going to his face. "Morning Nate." Haley said smiling looking up at him.

"Good morning Hales." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"I have to get up Emmy has school and I have rehearsal." "But your off today so stay in this bed and wait for me to get back." "We can have breakfast in bed and some kissing and celebrate." Haley said. Smiling at him.

Nathan smiled back at her. "Celebrate what.?" He asked. Looking up at her.

"The two of us." "The day we met." "Happy anniversary baby." She said. Leaning over kissing him. As she got out of bed.

"Happy anniversary Hales." Nathan said back. Watching as she got out of bed.

…


End file.
